Una promesa rota dificil de perdonar
by Leah Isabella Cullen
Summary: Bella y sus 5 amigos hacen una promesa.. sin saber k tiempo después CASI todos la romperían dejando a una Bella sola y desepcionada de su amistad.. podrá con ayuda de sus primos superarlos? pasen a leer pliis! les expliko mejor adentro.. :D
1. El comienzo del fin

CAPITULO 1:

*EL COMIENZO DEL FIN*

Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Bella eran los mejores amigos. Esme, la madre de los primeros tres, y Catherine, la madre de Jasper y Rosalie eran mejores amigas y todos vivían en Forks. Desde el vientre ellos eran los mejores amigos y siempre andaban juntos. Hasta que el primer día de secundaria llego Isabella Swan "la nueva" alumna. Ellos la aceptaron como una amiga más con un poco de resistencia de parte Rose pero sin mayores problemas.

En el cumpleaños número 12 de Isabella tenía como un mes de conocerse y de aceptarla como su nueva "hermanita". Ese día ellos la pasaron en grande e hicieron una promesa que nadie sabía que años después ellos mismos destruirían sin darse cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban. Ellos prometieron estar siempre juntos pasara lo que pasara; siempre podrían apoyarse los unos en los otros y nadie podría cambiar eso hasta que…

Un día cuando ya eran mayores y tenían 15 Bella, Alice y Edward y 16 Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper llegó Carlisle Cullen el esposo de Esme con una muy mala noticia; unos amigos suyos habían fallecido dejando a su hija sola; Esme y Carlisle eran sus padrinos por lo cual él se ofreció a cuidar de ella hasta la mayoría de edad pues a partir de ahí ella podría tomar sus decisiones; la chica se llamaba Tanya Denali y tenía una única tía por parte de su mamá que vivía en Alaska por eso ella prefirió vivir con su padrino en Forks.

Todo iba relativamente bien con los seis amigos salvo porque ahora tenían otra integrante; sin razón aparente esta chica odiaba a Bella; y a Emmett siempre lo hacía menos; nadie se percataba de esto salvo los involucrados.

Lo que tampoco nadie sabía era ese sentimiento extraño que empezaba a crecer en Bella con cada vez más intensidad, ella trataba de ocultarlo pues ahora sus amigas las tenía que compartir con Tanya que misteriosamente las tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano, y poco a poco había logrado hacer a un lado a Bella.

Sus sentimientos por Edward los mantenía bien guardados pues últimamente notaba una atracción entre Tanya y el, y ella como su mejor amiga y NADA MAS le daba ánimos para conquistarla, pues siempre y cuando el fuera feliz ella también lo sería.

El primer año con Tanya en Forks pasó y con eso muchos cambios también; Alice y Jasper y Rosalie y Emmett, se convirtieron en pareja, Edward y Tanya iban muy bien y no faltaba mucho para que anduvieran.

Las chicas se desarrollaron muy rápido en ese año pero a diferencia de las demás que vestían ropa corta y ajustada Bella prefirió no llamar mucho la atención y ocultar su cuerpo con playeras y sudaderas largas y varias tallas más grandes que la suya, casi no usaba maquillaje y no le gustaba ir de compras por lo que ahora las chicas prácticamente salían ya sin ella.

Con los chicos su relación casi no había tenido cambios, con Edward seguía siendo su mejor amiga, confidente y consejera; con Jas siempre que no estaba con Alice platicaban y se la pasaban muy bien; pero con Emmett era otra cosa, ellos sabían que Tanya no era buena persona y aunque no podían hacer nada se daban ánimos mutuamente.

El problema llegó cuando Bella cumplió 16, pues sus padres le organizaron una pequeña reunión donde sus amigos más cercanos estaban invitados, y al menos por ese día las cosas regresaron a donde estaban antes de que Tanya llegara, Edward paso con ella todo el día y ella no podía estar más feliz, pero Tanya estaba que echaba humo por la boca y se dio cuenta que Bella sentía por Edward más que una amistad y en ese momento decidió separarlos totalmente como había estado haciendo durante ese año completo.

A la semana del cumpleaños de Bella consiguió que Edward y ella fueran novios lo que rompió el corazón de Bella pero que tuvo que darle una sonrisa forzada a su amigo cuando le conto la noticia. Emmett que ahora la conocía más que nadie la consoló y le prometió que todo estaría bien sin imaginarse que las cosas se pondrían peor.

Como Tanya se prometió, ahora Bella ya casi no pasaba tiempo con los chicos más que con Emmett que seguía declinando de los intentos de Tanya por alejarlo como a todos los demás.

Esme, se empezaba a dar cuenta del cambio en sus dos hijos Edward y Alice y sus amigos con excepción de Emmett, se dio cuenta que desde la llegada de su ahijada que casualmente con ellos se comportaba estupendamente pero que le daba un aire de desconfianza, ellos habían dejado de tratar mucho a la dulce y tierna Bella a la que ella ya consideraba una hija más pues siempre estaba en su casa y se llevaba muy bien con Renne pero no dijo nada ni a su marido simplemente iba a dejar que las cosas pasaran.

Alice y Rosalie eran las mismas con Bella siempre y cuando Tanya no estuviera cerca aunque Bella dudaba que se dieran cuenta de cómo se comportaban.

Un día… Bella estaba en las gradas observando a sus amigos entrenar con equipo de fotball y no se percató que alguien se había acercado hasta donde estaba. Tanya en ese momento le dijo que más le valía dejar de mirar a su novio y que se fuera alejando de una vez por todas pues alguien como Edward nunca se fijaría en alguien tan poco atractiva como Bella, y que si no lo hacía por las buenas ella se iba a encargar de que fuera por las malas.

Bella se fue desconsolada llorando pero no iba a permitir que la alejaran de sus amigos así que le contó a Emmett, y este prometió ayudarla a desenmascarar a Tanya, él le dijo que hablaría con sus hermanos pero cuando lo hizo ninguno de los dos le creyó y prefirieron creerle a Tanya, él no sabía qué hacer cuando le conto a Bella y esta se soltó a llorar en sus brazos, Emmett le propuso hablar con Carlisle y Esme pero ella se negó rotundamente.

Renne consoló a su hija después de prácticamente una semana de estarle rogando para que confiara en ella y le contara que la tenía así de triste. Emmett sin la autorización de Bella le conto a su mamá lo que pasaba y esta confirmo sus sospechas de que Tanya era mala persona, pero el problema estaba en que ella se tenía ganados a Carlisle y a sus otros dos hijos, trató de hablar con la chica pero esta negó rotundamente todo.

Renne también platico con Esme no queriendo la cosa y le dijo como estaba de triste Bella pues sus amigos prácticamente la estaban ignorando.

Cuando Esme hablo con Tanya esta se enojó muchísimo porque según ella Bella había ido de chismosa y bocona así que decidió que haría las cosas por la mala. Enfrento a Bella en el baño sin darse cuenta que Emmett la había seguido y estaba escuchando absolutamente todo lo que le decía a Bella.

Tanya comenzó con insultos que Bella intentaba ignorar pero esto la desesperó por lo que se fue encima a Bella, y ella a pesar de ser muy tranquila no se iba a dejar que solo por un capricho de esa niñita estúpida la golpeara. A Emmett no le quedo de otra más que meterse al baño de mujeres y separarlas, nunca se imaginó que su hermanita peleara tan bien, pues Tanya estaba toda desgreñada y tenía rasguños en las mejillas y su labio inferior sangraba levemente, aunque Bella acabo con rasguños en todos sus brazos y un poco despeinada sin embargo Tanya obviamente estaba peor.

Cuando Emmett las separo Tanya salió corriendo y Emmett se quedó consolando a Bella nuevamente, lo que ninguno esperaba es que a la hora del almuerzo todos tenían cara de pocos amigos y miraban muy feo a Bella que Emmett la traía tomada de la mano.

Llegaron a la mesa y la primera en hablar fue Rosalie, -suelta a mi novio! Eres una zorra como le haces eso a Tanya!- Y dicho esto le pego una cachetada. Emmett y Bella estaban en shock pues ellos sabían que Tanya había agredido a Bella no al revés.

Todos en la cafetería del instituto los miraban, Alice se paró después de Rosalie y le dio a Bella una mirada que nunca imagino que su mejor amiga podría darle, le dijo que era una muy mala persona y que estaba celosa de que su hermano no se hubiera fijado en ella y hubiera preferido a Tanya por ser más bonita y femenina, después le dijo que no la quería volver a ver y que se olvidara de su amistad.

Jasper solo le dijo que nunca la habría creído capaz de algo así y que estaba muy decepcionado que desde ese momento dejaban de ser amigos. Edward tenía a Tanya abrazada y esta sollozaba falsamente en su pecho. La miro le dijo, -Tanya me dijo que sentías celos y que por eso le hiciste esto, pero grábate muy bien una cosa Isabella yo NUNCA andaría con alguien como tu teniendo a mi lado a alguien como Tanya ahora si nos haces el maravilloso honor de abandonar nuestra mesa permanentemente sería lo mejor para ti.

Bella al escucharlo hablarle así y decirle las cosas que le dijo no supo hacer otra cosa más que echarse a llorar y salió corriendo de la cafetería sintió que alguien la seguía pero no quería saber nada más; para empeorar la situación estaba lloviendo afuera y se resbalo en las escaleras de la entrada torciéndose el tobillo e impidiéndole seguir adelante hasta llegar a su casa y desahogarse en su habitación en las piernas de su mamá como cuando era chiquita.

De pronto sintió que alguien la abrazaba fuertemente y reconoció el aroma de Emmett, estuvo un rato llorando bajo la lluvia junto a Emmett hasta que se pudo controlar y este la levanto hasta poder marcarle a Renne para que viniera por ellos pues ninguno tenía coche aún.

Renne llego muy preocupada a la escuela y quiso llorar en cuanto vio a su hija abrazada del musculoso muchacho que aún seguía prefiriéndola a ella. Juntos la metieron al auto y Emmett comenzó a contarle a la madre de Bella todo lo sucedido; ella no sabía cómo consolar a su hija que estaba llore y llore y sabía que tampoco se podía meter pues eso era un asunto entre los adolescente y que su hija debía tener la fuerza y el valor de enfrentarlos; dejo a Emmett en su casa para que no se fuera a resfriar y este prometió ir a ver a Bella en cuanto se hubiera cambiado la ropa mojada.

Cuando llegaron a casa Bella le conto su versión de la historia que Emmett le había contado y le confeso sus sentimientos por Edward; ella simplemente se recostó con su hija después de que se cambió y le acaricio la cabeza hasta que se durmió.

A los pocos minutos llego un muy preocupado y a la vez enojado Emmett, le dijo que enfrentaría a sus hermanos y novia por lo que habían hecho y que Esme quería hablar con ella, que vendría en unos minutos si no le molestaba.

Cuando Esme llego, subió a ver como estaba Bella y le dolió ver como sus propios hijos la habían lastimado tanto pero al igual que Renne decidió que esta situación la tenía que enfrentar Bella sola, Emmett estaba indignado porque ninguna de las dos señoras haría nada pero entendió el punto de que Bella tiene que ser más valiente y darse cuenta que nadie le puede hacer lo que Tanya y los demás le habían hecho.

Charlie avisó que tenía que quedarse hasta la mañana siguiente en la comisaria a lo que Renne se sintió aliviada porque no sabía de lo que era capaz Charlie al ver a su hija tan destrozada.

Bella no quiso cenar y quiso que Emmett se quedara con ella abrazándola toda la tarde, Renne le subió a Emmett un refrigerio porque ese muchacho siempre tenía hambre aunque estuviera en peligro de muerte.

Cuando ya eran pasadas de las 9 subió para ofrecerle a Emmett llevarlo a su casa a descansar pero se dio cuenta que ambos muchachos ya estaban dormidos y le dio mucha lastima despertarlos, así que llamo a Esme para avisar y preguntar si no habría ningún problema con que durmiera con su hija. Se sintió muy extraña en esa conversación pues pedía permiso para que un chico durmiera en su casa pero de verdad se sentía muy agradecida con que Bella aun tuviera por lo menos un amigo en quien confiar.

Cuando Charlie llego, llego tan cansando que gracias a Dios no entro al cuarto de su hija y se fue directo a la cama. Ese día Bella no quiso ir a la escuela y Emmett muy "sacrificado" le ofreció su compañía, total que ya había hablado con su madre y ella lo cubriría con su papá. Al cual Esme no pudo explicarle muy bien la situación pes estaba muy estresado con el caso de un paciente y aparte porque Tanya ya le había ido a llorar su mejorada versión de lo que paso, y no quería preocupar a su esposo.

Bella estuvo en su cuarto hasta que su padre se volvió a ir al trabajo pues no lo quería preocupar por cosas de adolescentes, se la pasó jugando los videojuegos que Emm había traído desde su casa, hasta ya muy tarde y su amigo se tenía que ir a comer a su casa. Él no le quiso dar detalles pero ella sabía que estaba muy enojado con sus hermanos y novia y no quería causarle problemas.

Cuando Emmett se fue se quedó con su madre hablando y reflexionando, comprendió que era una situación que ella debía resolver pero no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes. No aun…


	2. La despedida

CAPITULO 2:

*LA DESPEDIDA*

Los días transcurrían de manera tortuosa, nunca pensé que mis mejores amigos y el ser al que más quería en la vida me hubieran humillado y ahora me odiaran tanto, estaba muy enojada conmigo misma porque sé que la culpa no es de Tanya, sino mía por no ser lo suficientemente valiente y segura para enfrentarla y demostrarle a todos los demás lo equivocados que están.

Esta semana mi mamá me había llevado todos los días al instituto pues ahora no tenía nadie con quien irme ya que mi único amigo debía irse con sus hermanos y novia; durante las clases, los Cullen y los Hale me dedicaban miradas de odio y desprecio, Tanya me miraba con burla y victoria en sus ojos y Emmett me cuidaba y protegía lo más que podía de ellos aunque esto le trajera problemas con Rosalie.

A la hora de salida siempre me iba caminando sola por la carretera, pero siempre alguien me alcanzaba y me hacía compañía durante todo el camino a casa, y ese alguien era en esos momentos como mi Ángel de la guarda… Emmett. Le estaba muy agradecida por su apoyo y amistad.

En la casa, trataba de estar lo más sonriente que podía cuando mi padre andaba cerca pues no quería que en un impulso cometiera una locura como encerrar a los culpables del llanto de todas las noches de su nenita.

Las vacaciones de verano estaban cerca gracias a Dios y mi madre decidió darme la oportunidad para que consiguiera la confianza y seguridad que tanto me faltaba, y ella sabía que aquí en Forks no lo iba a lograr, por lo que me propuso irme con mi tía Sue a Phoenix durante el siguiente año escolar para que cuando regresará fuera una mujer nueva y que pudiera enfrentar y resolver todos los asuntos que aún tenía pendientes.

-Bella? Cariño, puedo pasar?- preguntó mí madre al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación.

-Claro mamá, entra- ella obedeció y se sentó en la cama.

-Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó acercándose al escritorio donde estaba utilizando la computadora – estas chateando con tu prima Leah?- cuestionó muy emocionada hacía bastante tiempo que no veía a sus sobrinos ni a su cuñada.

-Sí, apenas iba a bajar a buscarte para poner una video-llamada y que pudieras hablar con la tía Sue- dije haciéndome a un lado para que viera la pantalla.

-Sabes hija… he estado pensando algo durante varios días y no sé qué te parezca la idea- me comento un poco nerviosa.

-Me estas poniendo nerviosa mamá, qué es lo que pasa?

-Mira yo sé que quieres mucho a Emmett y que ha demostrado ser un excelente amigo, pero tú aún no has enfrentado a… tu sabes- me puse un poco incomoda por su comentario y ella trataba de usar las palabras correctas- mira, quiero que te levantes y saques esa Isabella Swan que está escondida en esa apariencia de niña tímida y vulnerable, no me lo tomes a mal pero eres mi hija y quiero lo mejor para ti- tomo un respiro y continuo- estaba pensando que quizás si cambias de ambiente un poco, podrías recuperar esa seguridad y valentía que no sé en qué momento perdiste… piensa un poco lo que te estoy diciendo y en lo que te voy a proponer, ok?- asentí lentamente esperando que continuara- por qué no te vas el año escolar que viene a estudiar a Phoenix, con tu tía Sue, sé que ella estaría encantada por la visita y podrías ir con tus primos al colegio… qué te parece?

Me quedé muda y estática en mi lugar, tenía que pensarlo pero me agradaba mucho la idea quizás así podría encontrar la autoestima que mi madre me había recordado había perdido. Lo único que sería un problema sería convencer a papá y también me preocupaba la reacción de Emmett.

-Me gusta mucho la idea mamá- la abrace fuerte- pero no sé si papá esté de acuerdo, aunque sería una muy buena oportunidad para mí y así cuando regresara podría solucionar todos los problemas, aunque este dejando pasar mucho el tiempo.

-Me alegra escuchar que estas dispuesta a aceptar y no te preocupes que hablaré con tu tía primero y ella, con Harry y tus primos me ayudarán a convencerlo solo tendrás que seguirnos la corriente para que no sepa cuál es el verdadero motivo de tu "fuga"- me guiño un ojo y salió para marcarle a mi tía seguramente.

-Estas segura de que te quieres ir? Y la escuela? Tu papá ya te dio permiso? Me vas a dejar solito?- lo último lo dijo haciendo un infantil y tierno puchero – me abandonas en la guerra contra los despiadados y ciegos esos? Y con la bruja hechicera maldita que hace brujerías con hechizos malditos?- no pude evitarlo y solté una leve carcajada ante su ocurrencia. Eso es lo que más iba a extrañar de Emm que aunque no tuviera ánimos de nada siempre lograba hacerme reír.

-Si hermanito, me quiero ir, la escuela no es problema pues me voy finalizando el año escolar, papá no está muy seguro pero ya dijo que sí, y lamento defraudarte pero si te voy a dejar sólo, te prometo que solo será el próximo año escolar y regresaré por ti. Y por lo de la guerra… es precisamente por eso que me voy, tómalo como que me voy a un entrenamiento y cuando regrese te prometo que tú y yo juntos la vamos ganar! Aunque ellos me hayan ganado esta batalla yo ganaré la GUERRA.

-Te quiero mucho hermanita y te estaré esperando al inicio de nuestro último año ok?- me dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo que me dejo casi sin aire.

-Gracias por todo Emmett pero aún no te despidas que faltan dos semanas todavía para el baile de fin de curso y ese día es cuando me voy.

Estábamos en el patio trasero de mi casa, tenía que decirle todo a Emmett antes de que mi mamá le fuera con el chisme a la suya y él se enterara por otra parte, era como mi hermano y no quería que se enojara conmigo también.

La semana pasó muy rápido y las cosas en la escuela no cambiaban y si lo hacían era para peor, varios días traté de hablar con Alice pero ella me ignoraba o me decía cosas muy feas por lo que preferí dejar de intentar; el problema es que cuando ya me hubiera ido yo iba a cambiar y cuando volviera no sería la misma, tan solo esperaba poder perdonarla y que no fuera muy tarde todavía.

-A Edward, Jasper, Rosalie y obviamente Tanya ni siquiera intente acercarme, me dolía y me partía el corazón la forma en que me miraban, y más ÉL, sin mencionar las indirectas tan directas y despiadadas que cada uno en oportunidades y formas diferentes me dedicaban.

El jueves de la semana del baile le pedí a mi mamá que le dijera a Esme que viniera a casa un momento; cuando ella llegó la abrace fuertemente y junto con Renne le explicamos la situación de que me iba y aproveché a despedirme de una vez, pues el sábado en la noche era el baile y yo me iba temprano por la mañana.

-Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Esme- le dije mientras la abrazaba y algunas lágrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas- eres muy importante para mí y quiero que sepas que te considero casi como otra madre más, por ti, por mi mamá, por Emmett y en especial por MÍ les prometo que me convertiré en una mujer nueva, segura de mi misma pero que no olvidaré ser yo misma en el proceso- esto lo dije en un abrazo grupal con las personas mencionadas.

-Tú también eres una hija más para mí Bella, lamento todo lo que has pasado pero te deseo la mejor de las suertes y llámanos constantemente ok?- me pidió mientras limpiaba mi cara con sus manos y me daba un cariñoso beso en la frente.

-Mujeres tenían que ser!- dijo Emmett tratando de aligerar la tensión- son tan dramáticas… no sé qué haría sin ustedes verdad, pero… uff serán mi perdición!- después se hizo el desmayado en el sofá y mi madre, la suya y yo no pudimos evitar reír.

-Bella se va por un año nada más! ella me prometió que volvería por mí! Y no me puede dejar esperando… verdad?- me miro seriamente a los ojos.

-Ahora quién es el dramático, eh?- le reprochó su madre.

-Claro que volveré, además tú – dije poniéndole un dedo en el pecho- y yo… tenemos algo pendiente no?- le guiñe un ojo y su sonrisa inmediatamente apareció en su rostro.

Cuando el viernes llegó, era el último día oficial de clases, así que estaba caminando sola rumbo al estacionamiento pues ya era hora de ir a casa y terminar de empacar lo que me faltaba; cuando pase por el lado de los chicos, después de varios meses ignorándome, me preguntaron directamente…

-Así que te vas de la escuela Isabella?- pregunto Tanya en tono mordaz, Emmett estaba con su novia pero estaba atento a lo que sucedía por si yo necesitaba refuerzos.

-Creo que eso no te importa, no?- le dije mirándola a los ojos ya no le iba temer más.

-Pero mírala, aparte de zorra… gata! ya está sacado sus uñitas- me dijo Rosalie acercándose a mi peligrosamente, pero no me aleje ni retrocedí; aun así Emm se puso delante de mí protegiéndome a lo que su novia solo rodó los ojos y después lo fulminó con ellos. – No quiero pelear contigo de nuevo por esto Emmett así que deja de defender a ésta.

-Yo tampoco quiero pelear Rosalie Lilian pero no me dejas otra opción, así que mejor tranquilízate y deja en paz a Bella que no te está haciendo nada. – dicho esto, se volteó y me susurró: "lo lamento nos escucharon a mi madre y a mi hablar anoche".

Yo le dedique una sonrisa de que no se preocupara y me hice a un lado para encarar a los que alguna vez fueron mis amigos…

-Sí, me voy y no creo que eso les interese a menos que sea para molestarme, así que mejor déjenme en paz! Les puedo asegurar que no me voy para siempre y que el día que regrese más les vale tener la conciencia tranquila…

-Es una amenaza Isabella?- me preguntó Alice.

-Claro que no Alice, solo se los estoy advirtiendo, en especial a ti que fuiste mi mejor amiga, que estén todos de testigos que quise arreglar las cosas contigo y TÚ no me lo permitiste…- le dije viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-Deja en paz a mi novia y vete de una vez si es que es verdad, aquí nadie te va a extrañar eso tenlo por seguro y el día que regreses si es que lo haces… nadie te recordará tampoco- las palabras de Jasper dolieron y mucho.

Tomé a Emmett del brazo pues ya iba a avanzar hacia él y no quería que armara un escándalo.

-Ya me voy no se preocupen…- me voltee a hacia Edward que se había mantenido callado sólo observando- espero que seas feliz y que algún día te des cuenta que las personas no siempre son lo que dicen ser. Que te quede bien claro que yo nunca hubiera hecho algo para lastimarte ni algo que pudiera afectarte.

-Tú lo has dicho- me respondió- las personas no son como dicen ser y tú lo demostraste muy bien. Ahora lo mejor para todos sería que te vayas de una buena vez y no regreses.- mi ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero las contuve.

-Me voy Emm… te quiero mucho- le dije mientras me encaminaba a mi casa. Voltee cuando ya me había alejado un poco y vi como ellos retomaron sus actividades; Emmett discutía con Rosalie, Jasper platicaba con Tanya y Alice y Edward por raro que parezca me estaba observando, antes de que pudiera voltearme una lágrima se me escapó y esa fue la última imagen que Edward tendría de mi antes de que estuviera preparada para volver a saldar cuentas


	3. Remordimientos

CAPITULO 3:

*REMORDIMIENTOS*

**Edward Pov**

No podía dormir, ya eran pasadas la 1:00 a.m. y yo seguía dando vueltas en mi cama la imagen de Bella yéndose a su casa sola y además llorando me partía el corazón, no me di cuenta en qué momento las cosas cambiaron tanto, todo entre nosotros estaba perfecto pero desde el incidente con Tanya nuestra amistad se fue por la borda.

Ella era mi mejor amiga y desde que había llegado a Forks era mi confidente y consejera yo la quería muchísimo pero no me atraía como mujer, solo teníamos 16 en estos momentos y a ella siempre la vi como otra hermana más.

Cuando Tanya llegó a la casa todos nos preocupamos por hacerla sentir bien y en familia, al parecer nadie tenía problemas con eso excepto Bella, Tanya era una niña muy linda y poco a poco las cosas entre nosotros simplemente se dieron, es más, la misma Bella era la que me daba ánimos para conquistarla.

Desde que empezó mi relación con Tanya me di cuenta que ella era un poco posesiva y que no le gustaba que yo me juntara demasiado con Bella y menos estando nosotros dos solos, no entendía por qué se ponía de esa manera si desde antes de que ella llegara mi amistad ya existía con Bella.

El punto era que Bella se iría temprano por la mañana o eso fue lo que escuchamos decir a mamá y a Emmett los cuales por cierto estaban muy raros, bueno mi hermano desde la pelea de las chicas no nos habla excepto delante de papá y el insiste en que mi novia es una mentirosa y que ella fue la que le pego primero a Bella, nosotros no le creemos y por eso esta tan enojado con todos, no sé cómo no han terminado el y Rosalie pues últimamente solo pelean. En cambio mi madre esta distante conmigo y con Alice y aunque ella no nos dice nada, sé muy bien que está del lado de Emmett.

Mañana, o mejor dicho en una horas sería el baile de fin de curso y mi novia y mi hermana me matarían si amanezco con ojeras pero es que por más que lo intente no puedo conciliar el sueño.

Ya eran las 10:00 a.m. y las chicas ya habían empezado a arreglarse, no sé por qué necesitaban tanto tiempo pero bueno, estaban muy emocionadas porque era el primer baile al que asistiríamos; y yo apenas me había levantado e iba a desayunar.

-Buenos días- le dije a mi hermano que comía un plato de cereal solo en la cocina.

El solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza en forma de saludo y me ignoró.

-Emmett ya deja de ser tan infantil, yo no tengo la culpa de que tú le creas a la mentirosa de Isabella, Tanya nos dijo las cosas que en verdad pasaron y tú sigues dudando de ella- le espete enojado, el no haber dormido bien me tenía de mal humor.

-Mira niño…- se levantó de la silla dejando ahí su desayuno y me apunto con su dedo- no me vuelvas a hablar de Bella ella no es ninguna mentirosa! De qué manera les tengo que decir que yo estuve ahí! Ese día, en ese momento escuchando todo sin que ellas se dieran cuenta? YO escuche como Tanya la ofendía y como Bella la ignoraba y por eso después se le fue encima y YO las tuve que separar? Eh?- me grito todo eso a la cara. Y me quede estático en mi lugar.

-Son tan idiotas y estúpidos para no comprender eso? Bella era su amiga antes de que tu noviecita llegara y no sé en qué momento ustedes… bola de babosos dejaron de confiar en ella si nunca les dio razones para que la humillaran y odiaran de la forma en que lo hacen!- seguía desahogando todo su enojo sobre mí.- pero en especial TÚ y ROSALIE ya me tienen harto! No te pateo solo porque desgraciadamente eres mi hermano y no termino con ella porque la amo y sobre todo porque Bella me pidió que no hiciera una locura pero ya es hora de que te des cuenta de que como mi hermanita dice: "las personas no son lo que dicen ser" y Tanya NO LO ES!- dicho esto subió corriendo las escaleras y después escuche cómo azotaba la puerta de su cuarto.

No sabía qué pensar! Emmett nunca nos había dicho que él había escuchado todo, o sí? Y no lo quisimos o quise escuchar. Él no nos mentiría en algo como eso pero Tanya tampoco tendría por qué haber inventado que Isabella la había agredido físicamente porque según ella estaba celosa porque era mi novia.

-Qué paso?- entro Alice en la cocina con la cara toda verde por la mascarilla- Edward? Por qué Emmett azotó así la puerta de su recamara?- me sacudió de los hombros porque yo no reaccionaba.

-Nada Alice discutimos y me gritó y después se marchó… tú te acuerdas si alguna vez de las tantas que Emmett trató de convencernos de la inocencia de Isabella él mencionó que había escuchado todo sin que Tanya ni ella se dieran cuenta?- tenía que saber si ella recordaba eso.

-Mmmm, no, creo que no había dicho eso, por qué?- me preguntó sentándose en la silla que antes había ocupado mi hermano- Te dijo eso hace un momento?

-Si me dijo eso, me dijo que él había escuchado todo… cómo Tanya la insultaba y como Bella la ignoraba y después ella se le fue encima a golpes- yo también me senté.

-Pero… eso no fue lo que Tanya nos contó- dijo Alice perdiéndose en sus recuerdos seguramente- además Emmett está del lado de esa mentirosa quizás ella le dijo que dijera esto.- ella trataba de culpar a Bella- por qué Tanya no nos mintió? Verdad?

-No. Bueno… no lo sé espero que no porque si no, significa que hemos cometido el error más grande de nuestra vida.- le dije y me levante a servirme cereal.

-No empieces de dramático! Tanya dijo la verdad e Isabella es una mentirosa que está tratando de utilizar a nuestro hermano para hacernos sentir mal, pero no te preocupes porque por lo que escuchamos ayer en este momento ya no debe estar aquí en Forks y ya no nos causará más problemas. Será como si ella nunca hubiera existido.- Dicho esto se levantó y subió las escaleras.

Me quede pensando en todo mientras desayunaba cuando entro mi mamá en la cocina.

-Ma' tú crees que hemos sido injustos con Isabella?- la miré a los ojos para poder observar su reacción.

-Hay hijo… creo que es un poco tarde para que pienses en eso- suspiró y salió por donde había entrado.

Qué quiso decir con eso? Su mirada era triste y decepcionada… quizás ella sabía la verdad pero si estaba del lado de Emmett significaba que ella creía en la versión de ellos dos, la que ahora comenzaba a dudar fuera la verdadera y Tanya fuera la mentirosa…

Subí a mi recamara a tratar de dormir un poco más para que no estuviera de mal humor en la noche pero la imagen de Bella vino nuevamente a mi mente; tome una foto que había guardado en el closet.

Era de su cumpleaños 16 todos salíamos muy sonrientes y felices en la imagen, yo la estaba abrazando y mis hermanos abrazaban a sus parejas, pero entonces me percate de algo… la única que no salía sonriendo o al menos no de manera sincera era Tanya, ella nos miraba a Bella y a mí de mala manera aunque tenía una sonrisa en los labios a kilómetros de distancia se veía que era forzada.

Entonces recordé lo que Bella me dijo ayer en la escuela "Que te quede bien claro que yo nunca hubiera hecho algo para lastimarte ni algo que pudiera afectarte." Esas palabras fueron antes de que caminara y volteara a verme con una lágrima escurriendo por su mejilla.

-Rayos!- Salí como alma que lleva el diablo al cuarto de Alice…

-Tanya!


	4. Bienvenida

CAPITULO 4:

*BIENVENIDA*

**Bella Pov**

Llegue a mí casa muy triste por la "despedida" que recibí pero me propuse no llorar más por ninguno de ellos, me iría para ser una mejor persona y además le prometí a Emmett que iba a regresar a ganar la guerra y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Ese día me dormí temprano y gracias al cielo pude tener un sueño tranquilo y sin pesadillas, lo único malo sería que en el avión iba a tener que leer, porque descanse toda la noche y no podría conciliar de nuevo el sueño durante el vuelo.

Mis padres y yo estábamos despidiéndonos en el aeropuerto a las 10:00 a.m. pues ya habían llamado a todos los pasajeros de mi vuelo.

-Cuídate mucho hija y llámanos cuando llegues a casa de tu tía- me dijo papá mientras me abrazaba- pórtate bien y no tengas problemas con tus primos.

-Hay Charlie como si nuestra bebe alguna vez haya dado problemas- le dijo mi madre cariñosamente.

-Bella, ya están todos tus papeles en manos de tu tía cuando el director me de los que faltan se los mando junto con el dinero para que no tengas problemas para inscribirte ok?- papá estaba muy pendiente de la escuela.

-Claro que sí papá, no te preocupes, les prometo que me cuidaré bien y no le daré problemas a mis tíos- les dije dándoles un beso a cada uno porque ya tenía que abordar.

-Te queremos Bellita! Y no olvides lo que tienes que hacer eh!- mi mamá me guiño un ojo y yo solo levante mis pulgares a modo de acuerdo.

-Solo un año! Luego no inventes en querer quedarte más tiempo!- mi padre era un hombre serio pero como yo ya iba lejos no le quedo de otra que gritarme aunque todos se le quedaron vieron.

-Los quiero!- le grité de vuelta.

El vuelo fue tranquilo y yo empecé mi libro de "Cumbres Borrascosas" como por quinta vez en el año. Cuando llegue a Phoenix había un calor infernal, era todo lo contrario a Forks pero me gustaba, aunque de pronto me sentí avergonzada por llevar tanta ropa encima cuando todos los demás casi andaban en traje de baño.

Avance a recoger mis dos maletas, y cuando las tuve a la mano me encamine a la salida para buscar a mis tíos.

-Bella!- escuche que alguien gritaba y segundos después me quede sin aire.

-Seth! Suéltala que no la dejas respirar!- escuche que mi prima le decía su hermano.

-Oh! Lo siento- me bajo y me dejo sobre mis pies.

-Hola chicos los extrañé- les dije mientras hacíamos un abrazo grupal.

Ellos eran los otros gemelos que conocía en todo el mundo, ambos tenían el pelo negro al igual que sus ojos, su piel de un bonito tono bronceado, la única diferencia era el cuerpo, pues Seth era alto y se empezaban a notar sus músculos y Leah era de mi tamaño (sin tacones) y delgada con un cuerpo bien desarrollado.

-Nosotros a ti primita, que bueno que te quedas por un año!- me dijo mi prima muy emocionada- pero que boba soy déjame presentarte a mi novio Jacob Black.

Me voltee y ahí estaba un chico muy guapo, era más alto que Seth casi como Emmett y tenía unos grandes músculos, ahora veía quién era la influencia de mi primo, sus ojos eran negros y también estaba bronceado, muy acorde al clima de aquí.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Isabella Swan pero ya que eres técnicamente mi primo, puedes decirme Bella- le ofrecí mi mano pero él me dio un abrazo.

-Hola, entonces tú dime Jake y ya que somos primos deja las formalidades- me dijo cuándo se separaba de mí y se ponía junto a su novia

-Bueno chicos, ayuden a Bella con las maletas y vámonos porque mi mamá debe estar ansiosa.- ellos obedecieron y Leah me jalo del brazo hacia la salida.

-y qué tal? Verdad que está lindo mi novio- me pregunto en tono confidente.

-Jajaja digno de ti, no?- le dije, a veces ella era muy vanidosa y coqueta.

-Claro! Pero bueno tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas qué hablar y qué hacer eh! Porque esa ropa que traes, es horrible! Espero que lo que hay en tu maleta este mejor,- yo solo rodé los ojos- y me tienes que explicar detalladamente que dejaste en Forks porque solo me diste datos generales que por cierto no me gustaron nada- baje la vista ate la perspectiva de tener que contarle todo.

Llegamos a la casa 30 minutos después y los chicos se fueron al patio a jugar, yo salude a mis tíos que ya nos estaban esperando y les conté de Forks y les di los saludos que mis padres les mandaban y la advertencia de que vendrían para navidad.

Pasamos una tarde agradable y como no estaba cansada mi prima decidió hacer una pijamada pero lo que en verdad quería, era hacerme un interrogatorio, le fui contando cómo pasaron las cosas hasta que llegue a la parte donde los chicos o "terroristas" como Leah les puso, me trataron tan mal; ella se levantó de la cama súper rápido y maldecía al aire con palabras que ni siquiera había escuchado; al mismo tiempo de su reacción la puerta de la recamara se abrió de golpe y cuando me di cuenta ambos gemelos maldecían sin parar; los deje desahogarse y esperé a que se calmaran.

-Tú!- escuche que decía Leah, abrí mis ojos y vi que señalaba a su hermano- cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no escuches tras de mi puerta? Te acusaré nuevamente con papá y te prohibirá salir con Jake.

-No Leah! No le digas, pero es que no pude evitarlo y mira de lo que me vengo a enterar, esos terroristas van a pagar por lo que le hicieron a Bella! Ella es como mi otra hermana y he de ir a Forks a partirles las caras a los hombres y tú les arrancas los cabellos a las mujeres, está bien?- yo rodé los ojos y volví a cerrarlos.

-Claro que iremos a Forks pero antes tenemos muchas cosas qué hacer, Bella vino aquí buscando un cambio y eso es lo que va a conseguir, además tenemos todo un año para prepararnos- escuche como hacían su saludo de "gemelos" que lo tenían desde que nacieron creo.

Esa noche, nos dormimos hasta las 4:00 a.m. y la pijamada se convirtió de tres personas, después de que termine mi historia y describí a cada uno de os terroristas y al único amigo verdadero que me quedaba, Emmett; recordé que no pude evitar traer conmigo la foto de mi 16 cumpleaños, así que la fui a buscar y ellos pudieron conocer a los culpables de mi desgracia.

Antes de dormir Leah me dijo que tenía grandes planes para mí, que teníamos que realizar antes de que entráramos a la escuela dentro de dos meses.

Me dio un poco de miedo imaginar que pensaba hacer conmigo pero si se supone que vine por un cambio eso exactamente era con lo que me iba a ir.


	5. Hijo auto prestado y tarjeta de crédito

CAPITULO 5:

*HIJO AUTOPRESTADO Y TARJETA DE CRÉDITO*

**Bella Pov**

Estaba muy nerviosa porque hoy era el primer día de clases, yo ya no era yo, bueno mi aspecto físico ya no era el mismo; mi ropa ahora era moderna y sexi (solamente lo justo) con la ayuda de mi tía y de mis primos cambie todo mi guardarropa por uno más femenino y de las tallas reales de mi cuerpo; me daba mucha vergüenza cuando salía con los chicos, pues aunque me costaba reconocerlo al principio, atraía la atención de los chavos.

Aunque eso me incomodaba la mayoría de las veces, no puedo negar que ellos aumentaban mi autoestima pues me hacían sentir bonita, Seth siempre me abrazaba y como cada vez iba adquiriendo más masa muscular los chicos solo me miraban de reojo pero no intentaban acercarse. Yo estaba sumamente agradecida pues aunque no tuve hermanos de sangre Emmett, Seth y hasta Jacob llegaron a mi vida para ocupar ese lugar de protectores.

Ya han pasado casi dos meses desde que llegue a Phoenix pero aún recordaba a la perfección la llamada de mi padre a mediados de la segunda semana…

-**FLASHBACK-**

-Bella! Tu papá está al teléfono y quiere hablar contigo- me gritó mi tía desde la sala, yo estaba en el cuarto de Leah ayudándola a pintarse las uñas.

-Está bien tía, bajo enseguida- le di el frasco de esmalte a Leah y baje corriendo las escaleras, casi me caigo pero me pude sostener.

-Ten querida, habla con él, yo tengo algo que hacer se quedan solos por unas horas- me entregó el teléfono y me dio un beso de despedida.

Ella y mi madre se llevaban muy bien, parecían hermanas pero es que las dos eran igual de atrabancadas.

-Bueno? Papá?- pregunté acercándome el teléfono al oído.

-Bella! Hija cómo estás? Te gusta el calor?- pregunto entusiasmado mi padre.

-Fue un poco raro acostumbrarme a no traer suéter los primero días pero ya me acondicioné y estoy bien gracias- me alegraba mucho escucharlo, no hablábamos desde el día que llegue- Mamá está bien?

-Si cariño nosotros estamos bien, solamente te extrañamos- me dijo cariñosamente- pero señorita tengo que hablar contigo seriamente…-me tense enseguida.

-Qué pasa? De qué quieres hablarme?- por su voz se avecinaba un regaño.

-Isabella Marie Swan por qué rayos no me contaste todos los problemas que tuviste con los que decían ser tus amigos eh?- me reprochó y yo me pregunte cómo se había enterado.

-Papá, yo…- no sabía qué decirle.

-Mira cariño, no te estoy regañando y entiendo que no querías que los encerrara y por eso no me dijiste nada, pero quiero que sepas que siempre puedes confiar en mí- mi ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.- Tú madre me contó la situación, y no te voy a negar que me molesté muchísimo pero después de que me tranquilice también me dijo el porqué de que quisieras irte un año con tú tía, obviamente aunque no lo haya dicho sé que fue ella la de la idea.

-Papá no te vayas a enojar, ella lo hizo por mí bien y yo lo necesitaba de verdad- le dije con la voz entrecortada.

-No llores hija, no me dejaste terminar, también yo pienso que es lo mejor- me sorprendí por lo que dijo- mira… tú eres una jovencita muy linda (más de lo que quisiera)- reí ante su comentario- pero a veces no solamente basta con ser linda y buena persona por dentro sino que tu apariencia debe demostrar seguridad. Algo a lo que tú no estás muy acostumbrada.

-Las personas a veces pueden ser muy crueles y es importante que no dejes que nada ni nadie te haga sentir menos y te humille. Aquí en Forks la moda y los lujos son innecesarios pues es un pueblo chico, pero ahora que estas allá en Arizona es una buena oportunidad para que cambies un poco.

-No quiero que cuando regreses llegues hecha todo una muñequita vanidosa y presumida, porque esa no serías tú, pero aunque yo no sé nada de moda, opino que ropa, zapatos y esas cosas nuevas y de otro estilo no te vendrían nada mal, eso te haría más fácil poder adaptarte en tu nueva escuela y con tus nuevos compañeros.- como hubiera querido tenerlo junto a mí en ese momento para abrazarlo.

-Tienes razón papá, no me vendría nada mal un cambio de look y sé que mi mamá estaría más que feliz por ello.

-Casi, casi se iría para comprar todo juntas pero allá están las otras dos locas que no te dejaran sola en ningún momento.- reí junto con él- Ahora… quiero que me escuches y después aceptes sin rezongar y sin quejas lo que te voy a decir, está bien?- no sabía que quería ahora.

-Está bien papá, pero dime porque me pones nerviosa.

-Tú sabes que la empresa que dirige tu tío Harry es de Sue y mía; nuestros abuelos nos las dejaron y gracias al cielo ella encontró un buen esposo que pudiera manejarla correctamente- yo asentí, no era un secreto porque no lo ocultábamos pero muy pocas personas en Forks sabían de esto.- Bueno, entonces comprendes que el dinero no es un problema para nosotros verdad?- volví a asentir no comprendía a dónde quería llegar.

-Bueno, tienes mi permiso para hacerte todo lo que quieras siempre y cuando sigas siendo tú misma, y por lo que escuche, tú tía salió, yo le pedí que sacara una tarjeta de crédito a tú nombre- no lo podía creer, iba a replicar pero me detuvo- ya dijiste que aceptarías además quiero que estés y te sientas bien así que tienes el camino libre para gastar dinero, una vez en la vida no te hace daño.

De nuevo estaba a punto de llorar, yo tenía a los padres más maravillosos del mundo, que me apoyaban en todo y me querían muchísimo.

-Muchas gracias por todo papá, te prometo que supervisaré para que Leah no sobrecargue la tarjeta y la aprovecharé para bien, sin dejar de ser yo misma.

-Confío en ti cariño, me dio mucho gusto saludarte, llama a casa cuando puedas y cuándo hables con tu madre pregúntale por su nuevo hijo auto prestado- escuche como reía y murmuraba algo como "esos dos están bien locos".

-De qué hablas papá?- no entendía nada.

-Ya es tarde hija y tengo que volver al trabajo además tu madre lo cuenta más gracioso, cuando puedas dile que te explique. Te quiero cariño y pórtate bien, hablamos luego sí?

-Está bien papá- por lo visto me iba a dejar con la duda- Yo también los quiero, besos y abrazos para ti, para Emmett y para mamá- escuche que se reía pero no entendí por qué.

-Claro cariño, yo se los hago llegar, adiós.

Y así, con la duda e incertidumbre que tenía mi padre colgó el teléfono.

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Regrese al presente y aun me acuerdo y me da risa, recuerdo que marque en ese momento a mí casa pero nadie contesto, así que pasaron varios días hasta que pude hablar con mi madre.

Estaba emocionada por ir a la escuela en unos minutos, y me encontraba terminando de arreglarme el cabello que por asombroso que parezca ahora ya no era castaño ni tampoco tenía esos rizos rebeldes de antes; ahora era rubio y lacio. Por un momento no estuve segura de mi decisión pues conocía a otras dos rubias (y naturales) que me traían malos recuerdos, pero tal vez inconscientemente por eso lo hice.

-Lista?- preguntó Leah entrando a la que ahora era mi habitación por el tiempo que estuviera con ellos.

-Sipi- me levante de la silla del tocador, agarre mi mochila y salí junto con ella.

Yo vestía un bonito y corto vestido de verano y mi prima una minifalda de jeans con sandalias y una blusa escotada, Seth llevaba bermudas, tenis y una playera fresca de algodón Muy similar a la ropa que llevaba Jacob pues habíamos quedado que pasaría a la casa para llegar todos juntos.

Cuando nos despedimos de mis tíos y avanzábamos las 7 cuadras que había entre la casa y la escuela mi mente regreso a cuando le pedí explicaciones a mí mamá.

**-FLASHBACK-**

-Bueno? Mamá?-pregunte al escuchar como contestaban el teléfono del otro lado.

-Bella? Hola cariño? Ya sobrecargaste la tarjeta? Qué compraste? Ropa, zapatos, bolsas, faldas, blusas…- la detuve antes de que mencionara todas y cada una de las prendas que conocía.

-Mamá apenas nos validaron la tarjeta y vamos de salida, solo quería avisarles, aparte que desde hace tres días que hable con papá tengo una gran curiosidad.

-De seguro el chismoso de Charlie te dijo lo de mi nuevo hijo auto prestado, no?- pregunto adivinando mis pensamientos.

-Sí, es eso podrías contarme por favor?- le pedí haciendo un puchero aunque sabía que no podía verme.

-Hay bebé… Emmett es tan lindo y tierno, tienes mucha suerte de tener un amigo como él- suspiro y yo esperaba que continuara, no sé porque presentía que él estaba involucrado en eso.- Bueno pues resulta que durante las dos semanas que han pasado desde que te fuiste ese chico ha venido dos veces por cada una a hacerme compañía toda la tarde.

No puede evitar reír al imaginarme a esos dos atrabancados juntos bajo un mismo techo.

-Dice que como eres mi única hija, debo estar destrozada, por lo que el mismo se auto prestó y prometió que durante todo el año que no estés él pasará conmigo dos tardes a la semana.- quería tanto a Emmett en ese momento por preocuparse de mí mamá- Hemos cocinado, pintado el garaje, hasta tuvimos una pelea con los cojines del sofá que quedaron todos desplumados.

-Jajajaja, como quisiera verlos- le dije casi sin aire por tanto reír.

-Ese muchacho es muy divertido además ahora está haciendo más ejercicio, dice que si tú te fuiste para prepararte para la guerra, él también lo hará, y mira que está obteniendo resultados en tan pocos días; solo que ahora, aparte de acabarse la comida de su casa se acaba la nuestra también, Charlie también se divierte con sus locuras y vieras lo feliz que se la pasan cuando se encuentran aquí en la casa, pues parece que encontró un hijo varón con el cuál poder hacer cosas de hombres- dijo ella riendo.

-Hay mamá los extraño tanto, pero sé que un año se pasará rápido, dile a Emmett que cuando vaya a la casa aproveche a marcarme pues yo no quiero hablarle a la suya y pasar el mal rato de que no sea él quien me conteste, ok?

-Está bien hija, ahora diviértete y sobrecarga la tarjeta!- me gritó emocionada.

-Que conste que tú me dijiste- le conteste bromeando- los quiero mucho a todos hablamos después, bye- y así corte la llamada.

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

-Ey Bella!, reacciona!- me dijo Jake sacudiendo mis hombros levemente.

-Lo siento, me perdí, qué decían?- les pregunte.

-Bienvenida a tu nueva escuela!- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

No me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado, el edificio era alto y muy bonito con puertas de cristal; había muchísimos alumnos y todos vestían parecido a nosotros, por lo que yo encajaba a la perfección.

Y Leah tenía mucha razón, el pelo me lo teñí hace unos tres días antes de las clases pero cuando según mi prima mi piel ya no estaba tan blanca como cuando había llegado, haciéndome lucir aún mejor…


	6. El volvo y la disculpa

**CAPITULO 6:**

***EL VOLVO Y LA DISCULPA***

**Edward Pov**

Primer día de clases! Uy sí que emoción! Nótese mí sarcasmo; todos los años desde que Bella estaba, teníamos una tradición, nos íbamos recolectando los unos a los otros para llegar juntos el primer día (locuras nada más, pues siempre llegábamos en bola) pero la tradición eran unas pulseras que tenían las chicas y unas muñequeras para los chicos. Fue idea de mi hermana hace varios años, por lo que las mandó a hacer personalizadas pero del mismo estilo todas, y así, el primer día de clases y en momentos especiales siempre las usábamos.

La extrañaba muchísimo y me he reprochado estos dos meses el no haberle dado la oportunidad de explicarse, ella siempre estuvo ahí para mí y yo le falle, no supe ser el amigo que ella merecía y por eso ahora no me quedaba nada por hacer más que esperar a su regreso y rogar porque aun nuestra amistad pudiera salvarse. Sé que fui muy grosero con ella pero mi pobre excusa es que Tanya mantenía mis ojos vendados, pues no veía más que lo que ella me mostraba.

Mi hermano seguía distante pero con el paso de las semanas nos habla un poco más, siempre y cuando ninguno mencione algo relacionado con Bella porque entonces, arde Troya; Rosalie evita el tema a toda costa y se molesta que alguien más lo saque, pues sabe que Emmett estuvo a punto de terminar con ella, solo que por un motivo desconocido para todos incluso para ella no lo hizo.

Hoy, no íbamos a llegar juntos, Jasper pasaría por Alice y me imagino que Tanya no iba a querer caminar sola así que se ha de ir con ellos. Emmett va a ir por Rosalie y caminarán por otra calle, mientras que yo, me iré caminando igual, pero sólo.

Durante el camino, me deje llevar por mis recuerdos y pensamientos…

El día del baile cuando me di cuenta que Tanya mentía, la enfrente y le exigí que contara otra vez lo que había sucedido con Bella, ella repitió (o al menos lo intentó) lo mismo que ese día, pero aunque siguió haciéndose la victima hubo cosas en su historia que ya no cuadraban, discutí con ella y con mi hermana por según desconfiar de mí "novia".

Fui con ella al baile sólo porque soy un caballero y no podía dejarla sin pareja en su primer baile; todo el rato me la pase serio y distante, pero ella estaba tan emocionada que ni cuenta se daba.

En la noche la culpa y el remordimiento no me dejaban dormir, solo pensaba en Bella y en todo el daño que le cause, literalmente, me quede en vela toda la noche y esto ayudo a que me diera cuenta de una verdad que por estúpido e idiota no fui capaz de ver antes.

No solo quería a Bella como hermana o amiga… estaba ENAMORADO de ella pero como dice el dicho… "uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido", y que razón tenía.

El domingo, termine con Tanya; a todos les cayó la noticia como balde de agua fría pues no se lo esperaban y menos ella que se puso como histérica a llorar, gritar y patalear; Rosalie y Alice estaban súper indignadas y me exigieron una explicación que obviamente no les di. Jazz no opinó ni dijo nada, pues sabía que no era asunto suyo y mi hermano, me dijo, "haz hecho lo correcto, pero ahora ya es tarde" sus palabras me dolieron en lo más hondo de mi corazón pues él tenía toda la razón. Mis padres respetaron nuestro espacio y no preguntaron nada…

Cuando me di cuenta ya había llegado a la escuela, nada nuevo, pues era el segundo año, fui por mi horario y me dirigí al salón de álgebra pues esa era mi primera clase, cuando llegue Rose y Emm ya estaban ahí, y mi hermano al igual que yo traíamos puesta la muñequera a diferencia de los demás, me sonrió con un deje de tristeza y siguió su charla con su novia.

Ocupe un lugar vacío en el aula y me senté, saque mi iPod y me dedique a escuchar música en lo que entraba el profesor, pues aún era temprano. Claro de Luna inundó mis oídos y nuevamente la recordé, pues esa era o es su canción favorita. En eso vino a mi mente mi cumpleaños 17 que fue tres semanas después de su partida, y ella no estuvo conmigo… en verdad lo único bueno de todo ese día fue mí regalo.

**FLASHBACK-**

-Feliz Cumpleaños!- gritaron todos cuando entre a la cocina, estaban mis padres, mis hermanos, Tanya y los gemelos. Mi madre sostenía un pastel en sus manos y Alice me puso un ridículo gorrito de papel.

-Pide un deseo y sóplale a la velita!- dijo mamá emocionada.

"_**Que Bella regrese pronto y me pueda perdonar" **_y soplé.

-Hay hijo ya tienes 17 no puedo creer que rápido pasa el tiempo- dijo mi papá dándome un abrazo.

Todos me abrazaron unos más cálidos que otros pero igual recibí sus buenos deseos, después de desayunar y partir el pastel mis padres me vendaron los ojos y me llevaron fuera de la casa. Cuando Tanya quito la venda, ante mis ojos apareció el auto más genial que había visto después del Aston Martín de papá. Era un volvo plateado c30; me entregaron las llaves y rápidamente agradecí a mis padres, cuando iba a meterme para conducirlo me di cuenta que todos los chicos ya estaban ahí apretados para que lo estrenáramos juntos, de un mejor humor arranque y les di una vuelta por el pueblo.

Ya en la tarde cada quien se dedicó a sus actividades y la de Emmett fue encerrarse en su cuarto a jugar videojuegos, así que aproveche el momento para hablar con él.

Toc toc

-Pase…- se escuchó entre los ruidos del juego que decía.

-Hermano? Puedo hablar un momento contigo?- asome mi cabeza por la puerta.

-Claro- pausó el juego y giro su cuerpo para darme toda su atención.

-Bueno yo… quería disculparme, sé que fui un idiota por no confiar en ti y en Bella, me equivoque y no sabes todo lo que me arrepiento, pero ahora ya no puedo hacer nada, no sé dónde está, cuándo vuelve, sabes que no tiene celular y su correo no lo tenemos- le dije pasando mis manos por mi cabello, era momento de sincerarme y pedir perdón como se debía.

-Mira hermano me molesta que seas tan estúpido como para haberte dado cuenta hasta ahora, lo único bueno es que ya sabes quién dice la verdad y quién miente, me dolió que ni siquiera en mí hayan confiado pero agradezco que al menos uno de ustedes halla recapacitado y me alegra aún más que tu hayas sido ese uno.- me paso un brazo por los hombros mostrando al hermano mayor, sabio que nunca es.

-Emm de verdad perdóname, sé que te ofendí de cierta forma a ti también, y por todo el daño que le hemos causado a Bella, tú fuiste el único que supo ser el amigo que ella merecía- una lágrima escapo de mis ojos.

-Tranquilo hermano, y yo te disculpo pero no puedo hablar por mi hermanita, cuando vuelva tu tendrás que buscar la manera de ganarte su perdón; ahora solo disfruta de tu regalo- me dijo el sacudiéndome levemente.- creo que me estoy arrepintiendo del trato que hice con papá, espero que la espera valga la pena- él había canjeado el coche que le hubieran dado por sus 17 por un jeep a los 18.

-Gracias Emm, te quiero mucho hermano- le di un abrazo y me levante de mi cama, pero entonces algo hizo clic- oye! tú puedes comunicarte con ella verdad?- mi hermano bajo su cabeza y se dirigió a donde había dejado el control de su juego.

-Felicidades otra vez, Edward… cierra la puerta cuando salgas- me dio la espalda pero eso era un SÍ seguro a mi pregunta ignorada.

-Emmett por favor déjame hablar con ella tengo que disculparme, o dime dónde está, con quién, cuándo volverá- él ya había reiniciado su estúpido juego, y volvió a pausarlo.

-A ver Edward, hace 30 segundos las cosas entre nosotros quedaron arregladas así que yo te recomendaría salir ahora de mi habitación porque de mí no obtendrás ni un solo dato de Bella hasta que ella me lo pida o al menos que me levante la prohibición- me dijo así como si nada, eso significaba que ella no quería saber de nosotros, no quería saber de mí.

Me encamine a la puerta del cuarto de Emmett cuando él me llamó de nuevo.

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que regresará para terminar aquí en Instituto, con respecto a lo demás no te diré nada, pero te prometo que cuando hable con ella INTENTARÉ explicarle tu situación y será ella quien decida si quiere o no hablar contigo, es todo lo que puedo hacer.- su rostro mostraba toda la sinceridad con la que me hablaba.

-Muchas gracias hermano, ahora me voy porque no quiero arruinar las cosas de nuevo…- me detuve en el marco de la puerta- dile que la extraño, si?- el me levanto un pulgar en señal de que me había escuchado.

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

No me di cuenta en qué momento se llenó todo el salón pero reaccioné justo cuando el profesor venía entrando, desde esa vez, Emmett y yo nos acercamos más, a diferencia de su comportamiento con los demás, pero sigue sin decirme nada, y hasta ahorita Bella sigue sin darme una señal de vida.

* * *

><p>Ok.. en mi perfil podrán encontrar un link para ir al Face del Fic y q puedan ver las imagenes de los capitulos! sino pueden kon el link.. avisenme o pueden buscar el face es LEAH CULLEN (la imagen es un collage de Breaking Dawn)<p>

También les aviso que subiré el kapirtulo 7 después de 3 días (osea el miercoles en la noche o jueves en la tarde) no se desesperen por favor.. si noto sus reviews muy desesperados entonces.. tal vez cambie de opinion :D depende de ustedes! nos leemos pronto.

* * *

><p>Tengo algo que aclarar:<p>

El Fic al inicio dice que Edward Alice y Bella son de la misma edad y Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper un año mayor a ellos! PEEEERO... se supone que todos van juntos en el mismo curso así que aunque sea tarde quiero corregir mi tremendo error! y de antemano disculpen las confusiones y molestias.

*Edward, Tanyna y Bella son de la misma edad (el primero es mayor que las mujeres por algunos meses)

*Alice es un año más chica que los anteriores pero como de chiquita era muy lista e inteligente cuando iba en preescolar la saltaron del primer al tercer año, alcanzando así a Edward.

*Emmett es un año mayor que Edward, pero cuando iba en el ultimo año de preescolar sus profesores decidieron que por ser un niño taaaaaan inquieto sería mejor que esperara otro año para entrar a la primaria, y así fue como sus hermanos lo alcanzaron, quedando todos en el mismo año.

*Los gemelos son de la misma de Emmett pero cuando iban en segundo grado de primaria (adelante de los chicos) tuvieron que viajar con sus padres por la muerte de sus abuelos, hecho que ocurrió a finales del curso y no pudieron evitar perder todo el año, así que lo recursaron nuevamente al lado de todos los demás!

espero y me disculpen por mis errores! besos a todos!

:D

* * *

><p><strong>ODIO TENER K PONER NOTAS! PERO ERAN IMPORTANTES TRATARE DE NO HACERLO MAS.. O AL MENOS NO TAN LARGAS LO PROMETHO! <strong>

***SUBO DOS KAPITULOS JUNTOS PERO EL COSTO ES... 5 DIAS DE ESPERA! HASTA EL VIERNES POR LA NOCHE O SABADO POR LA TARDE***

**ALGUN REVIEW? ^_^'**


	7. Regalos

CAPITULO 7:

*REGALOS*

**Edward Pov**

Hoy era 13 de septiembre, el cumpleaños 17 de Bella, el año pasado la pasamos tan bien todos juntos, y este… ella no estaba aquí, Emmett y yo no teníamos una buena relación con los chicos (él solamente con Rose) y yo me sentía totalmente desesperado! He intentado de todas las maneras posibles sacarle información a mi hermano pero no me suelta nada el muy… "hermano" de Bella. Incluso tuve que tomar medidas desesperadas que no me resultaron muy bien.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Toc, toc, toc.

Me encontraba frente a la casa de los señores Swan, la desesperación me trajo hasta aquí, tenía que saber algo de Bella, necesitaba hablar con ella y como mi hermano no me ayudaba tenía que buscar por otro lado.

Desde que Bella se fue… Emmett, desaparece dos veces a la semana toda la tarde y nadie sabe dónde se mete, solo mamá porque ella le dio su permiso, Rosalie no dice nada porque no quiere problemas con su novio pero le molesta que no le diga donde rayos se mete.

-Ya voy!- gritaron desde dentro, y la voz se me hizo extrañamente familiar.

En eso abrieron la puerta y OH SORPRESA!

-Emmett?... Edward?- preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo- QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?- de nuevo hicimos la misma pregunta en el mismo tiempo.

-Qué pasa Emmett?- llegó la señora Renne a la puerta- Edward? Qué haces aquí?- pregunto muy sorprendida.

-Mmmm..- mis piernas temblaban, la mamá de Bella cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho, y mi hermano la imitó poniéndose detrás de ella como su guardaespaldas.- Yo… quería hablar con usted, pero no sabía que mi hermano estaba aquí- me estaban intimidando y mi valentía de preguntar por Bella desapareció tan rápido como llego.

-No creo que hayas tenido que saberlo, por lo que tengo entendido tu no crees en lo que él te dice, no?- Oh oh ella estaba enojada, y con justa razón. Baje mi cara avergonzado.

-Precisamente por eso venía a hablar contigo Renne- me miro feo y me corregí- perdón, señora Swan- quedó claro que perdí el privilegio de tutearla cuando no les creí ni a Bella ni a Emmett el cual se estaba burlando en este instante de cómo era humillado. – Yo sé que me comporte muy mal y que le hice mucho daño a su hija y en verdad me arrepiento muchísimo de que por mi culpa ella haya tenido que irse, pero de verdad vengo a suplicarle que me deje hablar con ella, Emmett ni siquiera me ha dicho dónde está, y yo cada vez estoy más desesperado.- ella me miro por largo rato a los ojos y yo le sostuve la mirada para que viera en mis ojos la sinceridad y dolor de mis palabras.

Después de varios minutos que me parecieron eternos, ella dio un suspiro y bajo los brazos.

-Mira Edward, ustedes son prácticamente unos niños y comenten muchos errores, me preció bastante ilógico que no creyeras a dos personas que te quieren tantísimo, preferiste escuchar a tus hormonas en lugar de tu corazón y mira lo que sucedió, te has dado cuenta de la verdad muy tarde.- sus palabras eran muy ciertas igual que cómo Emmett me lo había dicho.

-Lo sé señora, y no sabe cuánto lo lamento, y merezco el que Bella me esté odiando en este momento, pero en verdad quisiera hablar con ella… quiero y DEBO disculparme no puedo esperar todo un año a que ella regrese y ya no pueda hacer nada para conseguir su perdón- mi voz temblaba tan solo de imaginarme algo así.

-Ella no te odia, está molesta y más DECEPCIONADA pero nunca podría llegar a odiarte, así como tampoco te negaría su perdón aunque para conseguirlo tal vez si te cueste un poco. Ahora, te pediría que te fueras y no dijeras que tu hermano está aquí, nosotros tenemos cosas qué hacer y lamentablemente yo tampoco puedo contactarte con Bella, lo único sería decirle que estuviste aquí y si ella quiere se comunicará contigo.- su decisión era clara, no me dejaría hablar con ella.

-Está bien, y no se preocupen que no diré dónde se mete mi hermano dos veces a la semana- suspiré derrotado- agradezco que me haya escuchado y pensándolo mejor, no le diga nada a su hija, no quiero molestarla más de lo que ya lo he hecho.- me despedí de Emmett con la mano y regresé a mi Volvo que se había quedado en la orilla de carretera de la misma forma que llegue… sin datos sobre Bella.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Ya casi era hora, Emmett le había mandado un regalo a Bella con su mamá que había ido a visitarla por su cumpleaños, me entere que estaba en Phoenix, Arizona pero no supe con quién, Bella no sabía que su mamá iba a ir y tampoco esperaba el regalo de Emmett en el cual me costó mucho convencerlo de también meter el mío, era la única forma que se me ocurrió que lo aceptaría; mi hermano compró dos celulares con llamadas ilimitadas entre sí y uno se lo había mandado a Bella y el otro lo conservó él (obviamente).

No me dio el número de ese celular, pero me prometió que me dejaría hablar con ella cuando le diera la sorpresa, pero para eso necesitábamos que su mamá nos marcara primero.

Estaba muy nervioso, no sabía si mi boca iba a poder pronunciar palabra cuando ella contestara pero lo intentaría por ella. Además esperaba que mi regalo le gustara…

**Bella pov**

-FEIZ CUMPLEAÑOS- gritaron muchas voces a la vez mientras sentía que era aplastada por un camión y me quedaba sin aire…

-Pero acaso estás loco muchacho? Vas a romperla!- gracias al cielo mis pulmones comenzaron a recibir oxigeno de nuevo.

-Gracias- pude susurrar cuando me senté en la cama y me di cuenta que Seth, Leah y mis tíos estaban ahí con todo y pastel.

-Pedazo de idiota! Mira como dejaste toda aturdida a Bella! Casi la ahogas- Leah le pego a su hermano en el estómago, pues a la cabeza no le llegaba.

-Señorita! Compórtate- mi tío Harry les llamo la atención y Seth se burló de ella.

-Bueno ya! Compórtense todos que es el cumpleaños de nuestra sobrina favorita y miren como la han despertado- los regañó mi tía Sue.

-Gracias a todos, no tenían por qué haberlo hecho- les dije un poco ruborizada, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-Nada de eso, ahora levántate y ven a soplarle a las velitas- me jaló mi prima y mi tío se acercó con el pastel.

-Recuerda pedir un deseo- dijo Seth.

"Que en mi próximo cumpleaños mis padres, Emmett y Edward puedan estar conmigo" no podía dejar de quererlo y necesitaba verlo a pesar de todo.

-Muy bien ahora, báñate y cámbiate querida, que te espera un rico desayuno allá abajo, después se van a la escuela- me dio un abrazo mi tía, luego salió y todos la siguieron.

Les agradecí de nuevo y me metí a la ducha, cuando había terminado, baje a desayunar y pasamos un rato muy agradable en familia, aunque extrañaba a mis padres, me sentí bien. Nos fuimos a la escuela y espere a que mamá o papá me llamaran pero tal vez lo hicieran por la tarde.

-Bellita, Felicidades!- sentí que mis pies eran levantados del suelo.

-Gracias Jake, pero podrías bajarme?- él me puso en el suelo y agarro mi mano, después vi que me había puesto una pulsera de eslabones de plata en mi muñeca.- no debiste haber hecho esto.- lo miré acusadoramente, mis primos solo se reían.

-Ah no! Esta pulsera es PARTE del regalo, todos nos pusimos de acuerdo con esto- me explicó- yo te doy la pulsera…

Seth se aceró y colocó algo en mi pulsera- yo te doy el primero de tus dijes- me dio un abrazo y luego pude ver una hermosa rosa de plata que guindaba de la pulsera.- representa lo hermosa y delicada que eres.

-Y yo… te doy el segundo- Leah también me abrazo y me permitió ver un lindo dije en forma de zapatilla- para que recuerdes lo femenina que puedes llegar a ser- me encanto y era muy de ella también.

-Muchas gracias chicos, los quiero tanto- les di un abrazo grupal y mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas por tener amigos (primos) como ellos.

-Bueno, ahí tienes muchos eslabones aún para irlos llenando- me dijo Jake mientras tomaba a su novia por los hombros- ahora vámonos que llegaremos tarde a clase.

Nos encaminamos al salón y el profesor aun no llegaba, así que de nuevo sentí como era levantada del piso, ¿todos harían lo mismo el día de hoy?

-Felicidades Bella!- ese era Christopher. Un chico realmente agradable que desde que llegue a la escuela se ha portado muy lindo conmigo y sin quererlo nuestra relación se empezaba a parecer a la que anteriormente tenía con Edward, sólo que con él no estaban los sentimientos más que de amistad y cariño.

-Chris, bájame que todos nos están viendo- le dije sonrojada.

-Está bien- me bajo y cuando levante la vista, ya tenía otro regalo frente a mis ojos.- No me digas que no tenía que hacerlo, porque eres mi amiga y quería hacerlo, así que ahora ábrelo.

Los chicos estaban alrededor de mí esperando que abriera mi regalo. Abrí la cajita rosa y me encontré con otro dije, este era en forma de "B" y tenía unas piedritas que brillaban con la luz del sol.

-Es hermosa, gracias a todos por ponerse de acuerdo, los quiero muchísimo- nuevamente hicimos un abrazo grupal y ya ni me acordaba que seguíamos en el centro del saló con todos nuestros compañero observándonos.

El día pasó rápido entre clases y felicitaciones por parte de algunos compañeros, Leah invitó a Chris y Jacob para que cenaran con nosotros pues me dijo que tenían otra sorpresa para mí, no quería pero eran todos contra mí, así que no me quedo de otra.

Cuando legamos a casa en la tarde espere la llamada de Emmett, papá o mamá pero ninguno daba señales de haberlo recordado. Eso no podía ser, verdad? Ya comenzaba a sentirme sola pero en compañía de los chicos no podía dejar de reír aunque quisiera.

Ya estábamos todos acomodados en la mesa para cenar con un gran pastel con velitas con el numero 17 como centro de mesa. Pero me dijeron que esperáramos a alguien más y justo cuando iba a preguntar a quién el timbre de la casa sonó.

Todos se miraron con complicidad y Seth me levanto casi cargando de la mesa hasta quedar frente a la puerta. Abrió y mis ojos rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Mamá! Qué haces aquí?- me lancé a sus brazos.

-Oh Dios Mío! Te ves hermosa bebé, y no podía faltar a ningún cumpleaños de mi única hija, verdad?-ella me abrazo y luego que nos separamos me dio una vuelta para ver mejor mi nuevo look.

-Pensé que se habían olvidado porque nadie ha llamado en todo el día- le dije mientras limpiaba mis ojos.

-Amenace a los dos hombres que deje en Forks para que no arruinaran mi sorpresa, pero la que se sorprendió fui yo, mira lo linda que estas con ese pelo y es vestido- que bueno que le gusto, su opinión era muy importante para mí.- por cierto Emmett te mandó esto.- me entregó una cajita cuadrada no muy grande con un moñito rosa- dice que está harto de que seas tan anticuada para no tener uno.- iba a preguntar qué era pero un ruido del interior de la caja me sobresaltó.

Mire a mi madre interrogativamente, y ella solo se encogió de hombros dándome a entender que la abriera, la caja seguía sonando y yo desate el moño, quite la tapa y me encontré con un celular rojo que seguía sonando y vibrando. Con desconfianza lo tome y conteste…

-Hola?- pregunte tímidamente.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- Emmett gritó del otro lado.

-Oh Dios Mio! Emmett!- lo extrañaba tanto que nuevamente me puse a llorar.

-Hermanita no llores, es tu cumpleaños y tienes que estar feliz!- me regañó- o no te gusto mi regalo y por eso lloras?

-Claro que no tonto! Me encanta hablar contigo y desde cómo una semana no lo hago, pero no debiste gastar tu dinero en algo como esto- le reclame yo.

-No empieces, además tú tienes la culpa porque si tuvieras uno yo no tendría que haberlo comprado, pero no te preocupes, ya lo hice y lo mejor de todo es que compre dos con un plan de llamadas ilimitadas entre sí, y adivina quién tiene el otro?... YO!- no pude evitar reír ante su ocurrencia.

-Muchas gracias hermanito, te quiero muchísimo y te extraño pero ahora ya podremos hablar más seguido así que muchas gracias por el regalo.-de verdad era muy buena idea aunque no me gustara que haya gastado su dinero.

-No te preocupes, y yo también te extraño mucho… mamá te manda felicitaciones y muchos besos y abrazos- Esme tan lida siempre- ahora ya debes colgar y disfrutar un rato con mi madre adoptada y tus tíos pero…- su voz se puso seria- debo hablar contigo, así que promete que cuando te desocupes me llamaras, el número ya está registrado, no importa la hora que sea, tu márcame ok?

-Claro que si Emmett yo te marco, pero dime… todo está bien verdad?- su voz seria me desconcertaba- no pasa nada malo?

-No Bellita, todo está bien! Pero hablamos al ratito si?- no muy convencida le dije que si- ahora Feliz Cumpleaños otra vez! Diviértete y come pastel por los dos.

-Jajajaja ni en toda mi vida podría comer tanto pastel- le dije yo- te marco al rato va? Te quiero mucho no lo olvides.

-Y yo a ti hermanita.- así colgó la llamada.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya todos estaban otra vez acomodados en la mesa esperándome solo a mí. La pase muy bien con mi mamá aquí en mi cumpleaños 17. Papá llamó cuando ya habíamos terminado de cenar y estábamos comiendo pastel, se disculpó por no poder venir él también pero prometió que vendría para navidad.

Mamá quiso que le mostrara todas las cosas nuevas que Leah y yo habíamos comprado, hablo mucho rato con mis tíos y les llevo regalos a toda la familia. El mío era una linda cadenita de plata con una "B" que sin querer combinaba con mí pulsera de dijes que también tenía mi letra. Conoció a Jake y a Chris y quedó encantada con ellos, tanto que los invitó a Forks la próxima vez que mis primos fueran. Ellos aceptaron a la primera.

Cuando todos ya nos íbamos a acostar me desearon feliz cumpleaños nuevamente, despedimos a los chicos en la puerta y cuando se marcharon nosotros nos fuimos a las recamaras. Mi mamá no podía dejar mucho tiempo solo a papá así que se iba al otro día en la noche. Me alegraba que al menos hubiera compartido parte de mi día conmigo.

Cuando por fin estuve sola en mi cuarto ya eran casi las 12 de la noche pero prometí que sin importar la hora le llamaría a Emmett, tome mi nuevo celular que por cierto era muy bonito, busque el número y llamé…

* * *

><p>Ok.. en mi perfil podrán encontrar un link para ir al Face del Fic y q puedan ver las imagenes de los capitulos! sino pueden kon el link.. avisenme o pueden buscar el face es LEAH CULLEN (la imagen es un collage de Breaking Dawn)<p>

Capii nuevo hasta viernes o sabado! :D besithos...


	8. La llamada y la canción

CAPITULO 8:

*LA LLAMADA Y LA CANCIÓN*

**Edward Pov**

-Emmett! Prometiste que me dejarías hablar con ella,- mi hermano ya había colgado- por qué no me dejaste hacerlo?

-Cálmate Edward, su mamá acaba de llegar no podía pasarte el teléfono y arruinarle su noche cuando todavía ni empieza! Le dije que me marcara cuando estuviera desocupada sin importar la hora, si en verdad quieres hablar con ella tendrás que esperar- tenía razón, otra vez como últimamente.

-Está bien, perdón. me avisarás cuando llame?- le pregunte desde la puerta. Necesitaba ir a tomar aire fresco.

-Claro que sí, si quieres has lo que tengas que hacer y luego vienes a jugar videojuegos conmigo para esperar a que mi hermanita llame.

-Gracias hermano, regreso en unos minutos.

Baje al patio y en el camino me encontré con Alice y Tanya que venían hablando de no sé qué diseñador de ropa, siempre serían igual de vanidosas.

-Buenas noches- les dije por educación cuando nos cruzamos en el pasillo.

-Buenas noches Eddie!- me molestaba la actitud de Tanya, es qué no comprendía que ya no quería nada con ella y qué nunca íbamos a regresar?

-Buenas noches Edward- contesto secamente Alice.- Han hablado con ella?

Me quede de piedra cuando me pregunto aquello, eso significaba que recordaba que hoy era el cumpleaños de la que fue su mejor amiga; no sabía que contestarle, Tanya también se sorprendió y miró feo a mi hermana.

-Mmmm, no lo sé… creo que Emmett si lo hizo- le dije yo con nerviosismo- por qué?- para que quería saber Alice?

-Por nada, si tú llegas a hablar con ella, dile que todos por acá esperan que se quede dónde está- dicho esto siguió su camino y Tanya la siguió con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-Alice! Estas loca! Ella ya no está aquí y aun así tú quieres seguir lastimándola? En qué momento dejaste de ser la dulce y comprensiva hermanita que yo tenía?- espeté enojado. Ella me ignoró y se metió en su recamara.

Ah! Necesitaba calmarme, salí al patio sin más incidentes y me senté en una banca que tenía mi madre en el jardín. Traté de aclarar mis ideas y pensar qué y cómo le iba a decir las cosas a Bella en unas horas cuando llamará; querría escucharme? O me colgaría? Recibiría mi regalo? O lo tiraría sin abrirlo siquiera?

Estuve un buen rato sentado ahí solo cuando escuche que llegaba un coche a la casa, seguro eran mis padres pues habían ido a cenar hasta Seattle con unos doctores, colegas de mí papá, no quería encontrármelos y que me preguntaran algo, por lo que me metí rápido a la casa y subí al cuarto de mi hermano para esperar a que Bella llamara.

Teníamos como 40 minutos jugando peleas y siempre le ganaba a Emmett, no sé cómo era tan malo si todo el día se la pasaba jugando, eran casi las 12:30 cuando el celular nuevo de Emmett comenzó a sonar. Nos miramos por un instante y rápidamente corrió a contestar mientras yo apagaba el juego…

**Bella Pov**

Piii… piii… piii…

Después de tres tonos un muy agitado Emmett me contesto.

-Hermanita?

-Pues si no le has dado tu nuevo número a alguien más no sé quién podría ser si no yo?- bromee con él.

-Ja – ja muy chistosita verdad, y no, no le he dado éste número a nadie más y tampoco lo haré así como tampoco lo prestaré- remarcó mucho lo último como para que alguien lo escuchara- porque es solamente para hablar contigo, el mío lo sigo teniendo; aunque a ti si te doy permiso de que compartas tu numero con tus nuevos amigos siempre y cuando no te olvides de mí!- me dijo.

-Cómo podría olvidarme de ti? Al menos que me de amnesia, esa no es una posibilidad!- le aseguré.

-Me agrada escuchar eso, pero dime, te la pasaste bien el día de hoy?- parecía que quería evitar hablar del tema por el que me había pedido que le marcara.

-Si me la pase muy bien, cenamos aquí en la casa de mis tíos con ellos, mis primos, un amigo, el novio de mi prima y obviamente mi mamá, me regalaron cosas muy bonitas aunque les hubiera dicho que no.- le conté.

-Tu siempre tan modesta, pero a ver? Dijiste que un amigo? Qué amigo? Cómo es? Cuántos años tiene? Cuáles son sus intenciones contigo?- escuche que alguien gruñía del otro lado que no era Emmett.

-Hay Emmett no seas bobo, solamente es un amigo de la escuela y es un buen chico… estas con alguien?- le pregunte.

-Mmmmm… bueno verás… sí hay alguien aquí conmigo, por eso quería que llamaras cuando estuvieras desocupada.- me dijo en tono avergonzado.

-Quién es?- pregunté curiosa.

-Mmm... Prométeme que no te vas a enojar ni a alterar solo escucha lo que tiene que decirte y luego hablamos tú y yo nuevamente. Te juro que no quería hacerlo y yo no he dicho nada, puedes preguntarle a mi mamá adoptada, ella sabe todo… pero es que me está volviendo loco con sus acosos, no tiene tú número y obviamente no puede contactarse contigo, ni siquiera sabe dónde estás pero prometí que lo dejaría hablar contigo hoy- me dijo todo tan rápido que no estaba segura si comprendí todo, pero hubo algo que me preocupo.

-Cómo que prometiste "dejarLO" hablar conmigo? Quién es?- tenía una idea pero no podía ser cierto.

-Mmm te lo paso y que él te explique por favor solo escúchalo…

-Pero Emme…- no me dejo terminar cuando escuché un ruido de cuando se cambiaron el teléfono de mano.

-Hola?- un susurro de esa voz tan linda que tanto había extrañado llego a mis oídos.

No podía reaccionar, era él… era Edward, mi boca no emitía ningún sonido y mi corazón se quería salir de mi pecho, para qué quería el hablar conmigo?

-Bella? Respóndeme por favor- su voz sonaba más fuerte pero igual de insegura. –bueno está bien solo escucha si quieres, pero no me vayas a colgar.

-Sé que quizás en este momento me estés odiando y no te culpo yo tengo toda la culpa por eso, y merezco que no quieras hablar conmigo pero necesito que sepas que me arrepiento de todas las cosas feas que te dije y que te hice los últimos meses, no debí creerle a Tanya y dudar de ti… -de mis ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas- lamento muchísimo todo el daño y quisiera tenerte aquí para poder pedirte disculpas de frente y arrodillarme si es necesario…

-Ed… Edward- fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

-Oh! Bella! Perdón! Perdonadme por favor!- su voz sonaba cortada como si también estuviera llorando. Aclare mi garganta para poder hablar.

-Edward me hiciste mucho daño, desconfiaste de mí y me humillaste, no lo hiciste solo, pero tú eras quien más me importaba, no me hubiera importado tanto quizás perder a mi mejor amiga si tu hubieras estado conmigo, pero me fallaste, preferiste a Tanya en vez de a mí- no podía ocultar el dolor de mis palabras ni los sollozos- pero no te culpo, ella es tú novia y era tu deber creerle a ella no a mí.

-ERA mi novia! Ya no lo es al otro día de que te fuiste termine con ella, porque me di cuenta que era una mentirosa, nos engañó a todos menos a mi hermano y a ti; mamá no se quiso meter pero ella también sabía la verdad.- definitivamente también estaba llorando –fui un estúpido al no darme cuenta antes y haber permitido que te marcharas y sé que es muy tarde para traerte de vuelta. Lo único que sé es que regresarás para terminar aquí en Forks el Instituto, pero no podía esperar todo un año para hablar contigo.- había dolor en sus palabras, pero no podía simplemente perdonarlo y ya.

-Es verdad, te diste cuenta de la verdad muy tarde, el único que demostró ser mi amigo fue Emmett, y no solamente mi amigo, ahora es como mi hermano y si no hubiera sido por él no sé qué hubiera hecho.- le deje muy claro.

-Tienes razón, todos la tienen, el único que se comportó como el amigo que mereces fue mi hermano y no sabes cuanta envidia me da. Pero por favor intenta perdonarme, bueno eso es mucho pedir… intenta no odiarme y cuando regreses déjame ganarme tu perdón… por favor?- en verdad hablaba en serio? Sus lágrimas eran de verdad?... claro que sí

-Nunca podría odiarte aunque quisiera, me lastimaste y mucho, pero estoy trabajando en ello, me alegra un poco que al fin te hayas dado cuenta de la verdad aunque sea tarde, y con respecto a tu perdón… de eso hablamos cuando vuelva, ok?- le dije más tranquila, pero aún con lágrimas en los ojos.- por ahora me conformo con que tú y Emmett hayan arreglado las cosas y te pido por favor que no lo acoses cuando quieras saber de mí.

-En serio vas a dejar que me comunique contigo?- había esperanza en su voz.

-No pasara muy seguido pero trataré de hacerlo- necesitaba tiempo pero también lo extrañaba.

-Muchísimas gracias Bella verás que me ganaré tu perdón sin importar que no estés aquí, ahora…- otra vez sonó nervioso.- mmm no te enojes, la cajita donde iba el regalo de Emmett, la tienes ahí?- me pregunto.

-Sí, aquí la tengo, por qué?

-Tómala por favor, recuerdas que ya casi no tocaba el piano?- claro que lo recordaba, a su novia no le gustaba "perder el tiempo" de Edward con ella por tocar el piano, simplemente le dije que sí- bueno pues he vuelto a las andadas- me dijo con un poco de diversión- y te he hecho un regalo por tu cumpleaños…

-Recordaste mi cumpleaños, o Emmett te lo dijo?- pregunte insegura.

-Claro que lo recordé! Nunca olvidaría un fecha tan especial…-mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes- además déjame decirte que el primer día de clases mi hermano y yo usamos nuestras muñequeras.- dijo con un poco de tristeza

-Yo… yo también use la mía acá donde estoy- le confesé.

-Me alegra saberlo pero ahora… sigamos con la cajita, en el fondo hay un cartón si lo levantas encontraras algo- hice lo que me dijo y encontré un CD- ya lo viste?- asentí- bueno… ese es mi regalo, lo hubiera mandado yo mismo pero pensé que al saber que era mío no lo ibas a querer recibir así que lo escondí en el de Emmett.

-Muchas gracias pero n...

-Sé cómo eres con los regalos pero no te preocupes que no he gastado ni un centavo… cuando quieras escúchalo!- me dijo serio de nuevo- esa es mi forma de empezar a pedir perdón… gracias por haber aceptado hablar conmigo y espero que me des la oportunidad de hacerlo en otra ocasión, ahora mi hermano ya me está pidiendo el celular y yo ya he abusado de la bondad de ambos así que muchas Felicidades y ya te lo paso… - se estaba despidiendo.

-Edward?- llame

-Si?

-Gracias por darte cuenta de la verdad, por el regalo y por acordarte de mi cumpleaños- nuevamente tenía ganas de llorar.

-No te preocupes, soy yo el que debo dar las gracias por tu enorme corazón y no quiero que vuelvas a llorar por mí nunca más, no lo merezco- me dijo con la voz entrecortada también él- ahora me voy, cuídate mucho y… no olvides que te quiero y te extraño por muy idiota que haya sido, siempre te he querido…

No me dio tiempo de contestar cuando la voz de Emmett apareció…

-Estas bien? Estas enojada conmigo?- me pregunto y casi casi podía ver el puchero que hacía.

-No hermanito, no estoy enojada, gracias por todo te quiero muchísimo y te extraño más- le dije aún emocionada.

-Estas llorando? Le voy a romper la cara a Edward no me importa que él también haya llorado- me dijo enojado.

-No Emmett no le hagas nada, estoy bien, simplemente que te extraño y me da mucho gusto que él se haya dado cuenta de la verdad.- no quería que le hiciera nada.

-Aunque muy tarde… pero bueno, te quiero mucho hermanita, y no olvides traer siempre contigo mi regalo, que te llamaré a todas horas, ahora me iré a dormir y tú también descansa… mmmm respecto al regalo de mi hermano, tengo que admitir que es muy bonito de su parte…

-Te quiero Emm, hablamos luego- y colgué.

Tome entre mis manos el estuche de CD y aunque eran más de la 1:00 a.m. y mañana tenía escuela, acerque mi laptop con los audífonos e introduje el contenido del estuche…

Abrió la carpeta y solo había un archivo de música al cual le di reproducir…

Las notas de piano inundaron mis oídos, definitivamente era Edward, pasaron unos cuantos acordes y su voz se escuchó…

_**Algo me dice que ya no volveras**_

_**estoy seguro que esta vez**_

_**no habra marcha atras**_

_**Despues de todo fui yo a decirte que no**_

_**sabes bien que no es cierto**_

_**estoy muriendo por dentro**_

_**Y ahora es que me doy cuenta**_

_**que sin ti no soy nada**_

_**he perdido las fuerzas**_

_**he perdido las ganas**_

_**He intentado encontrarte**_

_**en otras personas**_

_**no es igual**_

_**no es lo mismo**_

_**nos separa un abismo**_

_**Vuelve**_

_**que sin ti la vida se me va**_

_**oh, vuelve**_

_**que me falta el aire si tu no estas**_

_**oh, vuelve**_

_**nadie ocupara tu lugar**_

_**Sobra tanto espacio**_

_**si no estas**_

_**no paso un minuto sin pensar**_

_**sin ti la vida lentamente se me va**_

_**Algo me dice**_

_**ya no sirve de nada**_

_**tantas noches en vela**_

_**aferrado a mi almohada**_

_**Si pudiera tan solo regresar un momento**_

_**ahora es que te comprendo**_

_**ahora es cuando te pierdo**_

_**Vuelve**_

_**que sin ti la vida se me va**_

_**oh, vuelve**_

_**que me falta el aire si tu no estas**_

_**oh, vuelve**_

_**nadie ocupara tu lugar**_

_**Sobra tanto espacio**_

_**si no estas**_

_**no paso un minuto sin pensar**_

_**sin ti la vida lentamente se me va**_

_**a pesar que fui yo a decirte que no**_

_**Sin embargo aqui sigo insistiendote**_

_**que sin ti la vida se me va**_

_**oh, vuelve**_

_**que me falta el aire si tu no estas**_

_**oh, vuelve**_

_**nadie ocupara tu lugar**_

_**Vuelve**_

_**que sin ti la vida se me va**_

_**oh, vuelve**_

_**que me falta el aire si tu no estas**_

_**oh, vuelve**_

_**nadie ocupara tu lugar...**_

Mis lágrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas, sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban, y me aferre a ellos como tantas veces, era mi mamá.

La letra de la canción era tan linda y me mostraba lo que Edward estaba sintiendo, quite los audífonos y la reproduje para que mamá la escuchara por primera vez y yo por segunda, era sin duda el mejor regalo de todos…

Cuando la canción acabo nuevamente, fue mi madre quien la puso de nuevo, pero esta vez no termine de escucharla pues me quede dormida en unos brazos que me daban seguridad, escuchando la canción que Edward había escrito especialmente para mí…

* * *

><p><strong>La canción del capi se llama "VUELVE"<strong>

**y es de Ricky Martin...**

**me pareció que si quedaba con lo que Edward necesitaba decirle a Bella, no creen?**

**aki les dejo el link del video!**

http:/ / youtube . com /watch?v=p7QYo-9SlP0

(kiten los espacios!)

espero que les guste y también espero sus comentarios!

muchos besos y abrazos de su amiga Leah


	9. Esta bien, pueden ir conmigo!

**CAPITULO 9:**

***ESTA BIEN, PUEDEN IR CONMIGO***

**Bella Pov**

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, ya estábamos en vacaciones de Verano, era increíble cómo había cambiado aquí en Phoenix, llegue como la chica tímida y pálida con un problema enorme de autoestima; que ahora es muy segura de sí misma, que sabe que no siempre basta con ser buena persona sino que a veces tu apariencia influye en lo que las personas, y tú misma pienses de ti.

La pase realmente bien con mis tíos, son muy cariñosos y mi tía reemplazaba muy bien las locuras que tanto extrañaba de mi madre; en ocasiones era todo un caos, donde los únicos cuerdos parecíamos ser mi tío Harry y yo, pues Leah, Seth, Jacob, Sue y en ocasiones hasta Chris, armaban cada escándalo que… uff! No sé cómo no llamo algún vecino a la policía en una de sus tantas locuras.

La navidad pasó, y con ello vinieron las visitas de mis padres; mamá cómo siempre nos trajo regalos a todos y cómo ya me había visto en mi cumpleaños no se sorprendió mucho, en cambio papá… él ni siquiera podía hablar, por un momento me preocupe por si no le gustaba mi look pero cuando al fin mi madre le dio un codazo en las costillas me dio un abrazo tan grande que dejaba chiquitos a los de Seth.

Fue una Navidad inolvidable, aunque me hubiera encantado que otras personas también estuvieran presentes… El 25 de diciembre como a las 3:00 a.m. recibí la llamada que tanto había estado esperando… Emmett; hable mucho con él y después de describirme cada gesto y palabra que había escuchado en la cena, me pasó a Edward.

Aún me sentía dolida pero tal vez la distancia y el tiempo de no verlo me hacían olvidarme de lo ocurrido mucho más fácilmente. Me confeso que no se la había pasado muy bien que digamos con su hermana y Tanya aún sin hablarles, pero hicieron todo lo posible por no pelear delante de sus padres. Al final nos deseamos Feliz Navidad y me prometió que la siguiente, sin importar lo que pasara, estuviéramos dónde estuviéramos, él iba a pasar la Navidad conmigo me gustara o no, a lo que yo solo pude responder un tímido "espero que no lo olvides".

Los meses en la escuela pasaron sin mayores acontecimientos, mis calificaciones eran buenas a pesar de que el programa de Phoenix era un poco más avanzado que el de Forks, tenía buenos amigos y me llevaba bien con la mayoría de mis compañeros.

Mi amistad con Chris creció muchísimo, tanto que él mismo se sumó a los tres hermanos adoptados que llevaba; a pesar de que siempre andábamos todos juntos, Chris y yo nos apartábamos un poco de ellos para no hacerles mal tercio pues Leah y Jake estaban más enamorados que nunca y Seth todo Diciembre y parte de Enero que una prima de Jacob, Ángela vino de vacaciones se la paso como perrito faldero detrás de ella; la que por cierto parecía muy feliz del comportamiento de mi tonto primo.

Ángela era una chica muy agradable, se parecía un poco a mí, en cuestión de carácter, estaba claro que de las tres Leah era la más extrovertida. El bobo de Jacob no se había dado cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle… Ángela vivía como a 30 minutos de Forks en una reserva llamada "La Push"; ella iba ahí a la escuela y por eso yo nunca la había visto; pero eso basto para que Jacob tuviera un pretexto para cuando mis primos fueran a visitarme, así él también podría hacerlo.

Las llamadas que DIARIO recibía de Emmett eran increíbles, de verdad no sabría que hubiera hecho si él no estuviera conmigo a pesar de la distancia; cada noche algunas veces más tarde que otras, me llamaba o yo a él y cada uno describía parte por parte su día y lo qué había hecho; las llamadas con Edward eran más espaciosas, cada mes y la única donde me dijo algo más… "serio"? fue en Navidad.

Lo único que le podía ofrecer desde acá era eso… una llamada y escuchar lo que tenía que decirme; por cierto que las veces que hablábamos siempre terminaba con la misma frase, "te extraño, y por mas idiota que sea, nunca olvides que te quiero".

Recuerdo que una noche estábamos haciendo una fogata por insistencia de Seth, y Emmett quería que iniciara una video llamada para así poder conocerlos, yo busque un gorro y aunque era de noche quise tapar un poco mi cabello para que Emm no lo viera, pues no quería arruinar la sorpresa de cuando volviera.

Emmett conoció a los chicos y se hizo muy amigos de ellos, a Seth, Leah y Jake les hacía muchas bromas por teléfono cuando llamaba y ellos estaban cerca; al pobre de Chris le hizo un interrogatorio enorme, que estaba hasta asustado y eso que mi hermano Oso (porque así se había puesto) estaba detrás de la pantalla de mi laptop.

Los meses, las clases, las locuras y exámenes fueron pasando…

En mayo, fue el cumpleaños de los gemelos, e hicimos algo muy parecido a cuándo fue el mío, estuvimos las mismas personas, solo que sin mi madre esta vez; mis tíos les regalaron un coche para ambos (pero que les entregarían al salir de la escuela, ósea hasta junio), y unas pulseras personalizadas a cada uno que al juntarlas hacían un corazón, eran muy distintas a las que usan las parejas pero era muy significativa para ellos que lo han compartido todo desde que estaban en el vientre de su madre.

La despedida estaba cerca, pues mi papá me había dicho claramente que el lunes de una semana antes de entrar a clases me quería en la puerta de la casa, me dio mucha alegría saber que me extrañaba tanto pues el no mostraba sus sentimientos fácilmente.

En Arizona el ambiente estaba medio deprimido últimamente y más a lo que a Chris se refería pues según sus palabras "se quedaría sin una parte de su corazón"; lo iba a extrañar muchísimo a él y a todos sus problemas en los que se metía por coqueto; a pesar de que nos queríamos demasiado, simplemente era eso… cariño; nada romántico ni por el estilo pues me gustara o no, quisiera o no, mi corazón había sido entregado hace mucho tiempo… a Él.

Hoy era 20 de julio, y mi papá me había dado hasta el 31 (el 1 de agosto ya debía estar en casa) pero… una decisión o más bien petición acababa de ser presentada ante mí por parte de mis primos, y dependiendo de lo que yo dijera era lo que sucedería.

-Bella piénsalo,- me pidió Seth como por décima vez en dos minutos.

-No sé, ustedes de verdad quieren esto? Leah… vas a dejar aquí a Jake?- pregunte, muy asombrada por su respuesta.

-Ya te dijimos que todo depende de ti, si tú nos dices NO entonces te despediremos en el aeropuerto y te llamaremos diario para saber cómo van las cosas- empezó a explicar Seth.

-Y si nos dices SI, entonces Seth, Jake y yo nos haremos cargo de lo demás, pero el día que pongas un pie en el pasillo para abordar al avión todos nosotros estaremos contigo, como que me llamo Leah y este baboso es mi gemelo- recibió un codazo por parte de su hermano pero sonrió con complicidad.

-Cómo van a hacer eso?- pregunte aún MUY insegura de lo que pensaban hacer.

-Mira, nosotros nos quedaremos con mis tíos obviamente y Jake en casa de Ángela, ambos- dijo mirando pícaramente a su hermano- se inscribirían en el Instituto donde tú vas al igual que nosotros.- wow de verdad tenían todo planeado- pero necesitamos una respuesta porque tenemos que convencer a demasiados adultos y solo nos quedan 10 días… entonces?- me miraban AMBOS con ojitos suplicantes, rayos!

-Dios! Por qué me hacen esto? Saben que los quiero demasiado y estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que han hecho por mí pero no estoy segura de esto…- les dije sinceramente- les prometo que lo pensaré esta noche y mañana en cuanto me despierte lo primero que diré al abrir la boca será SI o NO; les parece?- a continuación deje de respirar pues unos enormes brazos me rodearon seguidos de unos más pequeños y delgados.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias… yo sé que nos dejarás ir contigo- me dijo Seth cuando me dejó respirar nuevamente.

Esa noche, hable con Emmett y como todos los días, últimamente, le dije que aún no tenía fecha de regreso, pues quería sorprenderlo y no permitiría que fuera a recogerme al aeropuerto. Cuando colgué, me puse a pensar en lo que mis primos querían…

Por un lado sería genial terminar el Instituto juntos, pues el siguiente año quizás nos separaríamos todos para ir a la Universidad, mi madre iba a estar encantada con tantos "niños" en la casa y si mi papá estaba contento por poder hacer cosas de "hombres" con Emmett no quería ni imaginar lo que harían aquellos dos sumándoles a Jake y a Seth, y mi parte egoísta me decía que no estaría sola esta vez para enfrentar lo que me esperaba, aunque eso me llevaba a los contras de permitir que ellos fueran…

Deje un asunto pendiente que al menos una parte ya estaba más o menos resuelta, pero que debía enfrentar SOLA, yo permití que me humillarán y me tacharan de mentirosa y eso lo tenía que resolver YO. Conociendo a Leah, quizás nos podríamos meter en más problemas en lugar de resolverlos. Y ni siquiera sabía si iban a poder convencer a los adultos pero bueno…

Me dormí unas pocas horas pues aunque sabía que era sábado, había dos hermanos esperando por mi respuesta; así que me levante lo más temprano que pude y con todas mis fuerzas grite…

-SIIIII!

En un instante después ya los tenía encima de mí brincando y dando vueltas.

-Esperen, hay condiciones- con eso su emoción se apagó y me pusieron caras largas- siéntense para que les explique y ahora sean ustedes quienes decidan si, sí o no- tenía que dejar las cosas claras antes que nada.

-Ok, aburrida, dinos las "condiciones"- dijo Leah con cara de fastidio.

-En primera, ustedes SOLOS deben convencer a los adultos, yo no pienso ayudar, solo diré que estoy de acuerdo en qué vayan conmigo- los dos sonrieron triunfantes, así que de seguro ya tenían eso resuelto.

-Leah… los centros comerciales que a ti te gustan solo están hasta Seattle como a dos horas de mi casa; por lo tanto no podrás ir de compras muy seguido como aquí- la cara de mi prima no tenía precio, pero Seth la miro feo y ella sonrió falsamente y levanto sus pulgares aceptando de mala gana eso que acababa de decirle.

-Ahora, la más importante, las cosas pendientes en Forks… debo resolverlas SOLA!- iban a protestar los dos pero los detuve.- les agradezco su apoyo y todo lo que hacen por mí pero ni siquiera a Emmett lo voy a dejar intervenir…- les dije convencida de mis palabras.

-Ok, eso es todo?- fue Seth el primero en hablar; yo solo asentí con la cabeza- está bien, después del paro cardiaco del que mi hermana ya se recuperó, espero hablar por los al decirte que… IREMOS!- me agarro de las piernas y me cargo cómo bebé dando vueltas hasta que se dejó caer encima de su hermana conmigo todavía en brazos.

-Jajajaja- todos teníamos lágrimas de la risa, cuando nos tranquilizamos un poco Leah llamó a su novio para que viniera en seguida porque tenían muchas cosas que planear.

Yo los escuche y miré como discutían todos juntos, hasta Chris había sido avisado de la "reunión" la forma más adecuada de convencer a los adultos, algunas ideas eran súper exageradas, dramáticas y estúpidas, como una huelga de no comer hasta que los dejaran ir; no sabía si esto era la mejor opción pero siendo sincera conmigo misma, apoyo moral no me vendría nada mal dentro de unos días…

* * *

><p>regreso hasta el jueves xk.. "viajaré" desde hoy en la noche hasta el mierkoles igual de tarde! :)<p>

espero ke les gusthe el kapi.. nos leemos luego...

XOXO Leah Isabella


	10. Adelanto

**CAPITULO 10:**

**ADELANTO**

**(me equivoque terriblemente! este capitulo iba antes del q algunas ya leyeron.. era un "adelantito" - ahora komo kiera se los dejo aki..!)**

**ROSALIE Pov**

-Bueno chicas, tenemos que convencer a ese viejo anticuado que nos deje hacer el baile de bienvenida- nos dijo Tanya cuando íbamos rumbo a la oficina del director el primer día de clases.

-Espero que si nos deje organizarla, sería genial, ya tengo todo planeado- Alice como siempre ya se "había visto"

-A mí la verdad me da lo mismo, organicemos o no un baile, puedo ir a comprarme vestidos cuando yo quiera- la verdad me daba un poco de flojera eso de organizar un baile.

-Tu estas amargada el día de hoy porque tu "osito" ha andado muy raro desde la semana pasada- dijo Tanya de cizañosa.

-Eso es verdad Rose, que le pasa a Emmett?- pregunto Alice deteniéndose antes de tocar la puerta del director.

-Si tú que eres su hermana y viven bajo el mismo techo, no lo sabes… por qué habría de saberlo yo que solamente soy su novia?- pregunte un tanto dolida e irritada.

-No será que su amiguita esa, la zorra que me quería quitar a mi novio es nuevamente el problema- Tanya nunca iba a superar lo de Edward y eso que ya había pasado más de un año.

-Tanya, por el amor de Dios… podrías de una buena vez superar eso?- pregunte fastidiada.

-No, Rosalie… Tanya tiene razón, una vez me pelee con Edward porque mencionó que Be... ella vendría a terminar aquí el Instituto, y sabes muy bien que Emmett ha estado en contacto con ella todo este tiempo- no podía creer que Alice apenas me estuviera diciendo esto, después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

-Por qué no me habías dicho eso?- pregunte ofendida.

-Mmmm… no lo sé, quizás se me olvidó- me dijo apenada.

-No puedo creer que esa mosca muerta siga interfiriendo en nuestras vidas aun después de un año- dijo Tanya destilando veneno. -Como sea… quizás no volverá y por eso tu adorado noviecito esta así de raro.

-Tal vez…- dijo Alice reflexivamente- vamos de una vez con el director y luego hablamos de esto- dio por terminada la conversación, dejándome con un sentimiento de intranquilidad.

Si ella volvía las cosas con Emmett podrían ponerse feas de nuevo, y ahora más que nunca sabía que ya no podría seguir sin él, así que tal vez era momento que después de un año pusiera las cartas sobre la mesa y enfrentar mi orgullo con tal de no perder al amor de mi vida.

Tanya y Alice fueron las que convencieron al director pues yo prácticamente no había abierto la boca; salieron de la oficina súper felices de su logro pues dentro de 15 días sería el dichoso baile. Como ya habíamos recogido nuestros nuevos horarios de camino a la oficina y aún nos quedaban como 15 minutos para la primer clase, nos encaminamos Tanya y yo hacia donde se habían quedado Edward y Emmett pues mi hermano alcanzo a su novia en el pasillo y despidieron para irse a la primera clase que tenían juntos.

Los chicos se habían quedado en una banca de las que están en el patio del Instituto, no sé Tanya a qué venía si sabía que Edward la iba a ignorar y evitar como siempre, ella como rara cosa, venía hablando de no sé qué cosa sin importancia igual de superficial que ella, pero mi cabeza seguía en Emmett y lo que sería capaz de hacer por su amor.

Nos detuvimos en seco cuando alcanzaron a ver a los chicos…

-¿Pero quién rayos es esa rubia artificial que esta guindada del cuello de MI novio?- le medio grite a Tanya que se había quedado igual de sorprendida que yo.

Era todo un espectáculo alrededor de MI novio y ESA… intento de rubia; ellos bien abrazados mientras giraban o más bien Emmett giraba y en sus brazos, donde solo debo estar yo, estaba ella; Edward estaba mirándolos con cara de… baboso literalmente se le salían los ojos y le escurría la baba por esa desconocida, un poco más apartados dos chicas y dos chicos un poco más bronceados los miraban fijamente con una sonrisa en la cara; y todos los demás parecían estar simplemente de chismosos.

-¿Qué tanto le ve MI Eddie a esa zorra?- masculló Tanya mientras enderezaba los hombros y se acomodaba el pelo, seguro iba a acercarse. Y no me podía quedar atrás…

-Vamos a ver quién rayos es esa- le dije, y apenas termine de hablar ella ya se había puesto en marcha.

Caminamos con paso decidido como top models hasta llegar donde ellos estaban, Edward seguía idiotizado, nunca lo había visto así y Emmett aunque había dejado de girar seguía pegado a esa desconocida.

Cuando escucharon nuestros tacones, parecía película, los estudiantes chismosos se abrían para que nosotras pudiéramos pasar, MI novio tenía de espaldas a esa y no podía verle la cara; pero en cuanto él me vio su reacción me sorprendió…

Se separó bruscamente de la chica dejándola totalmente tras su espalda, como protegiéndola de nosotras, con eso Edward pareció reaccionar y se puso a un lado de su hermano mirándonos desafiante y muuuuuy serio; de reojo también vi como el chico más alto de los "bronceados" abrazaba fuertemente a una de las chicas que estaba con ellos a manera de retenerla, y la otra chica tomaba del brazo al chico que quedaba que por cierto se parecía muchísimo a la chica que era abrazada. No les di importancia.

-Eddie?- la voz chillona de Tanya me regreso a dónde estábamos, enfrentando al intento de rubia- quién es… ésta?- su tonito y el adjetivo que uso pareció molestar aún más a Edward, si eso era posible.

-Vete Tanya!- le contesto fuertemente mi novio.

-Emmett? Quién es ella?- pregunte con un tono suave, no quería pelear delante de todos.

-Ella es…- la chica no lo dejo terminar, poniendo su mano en el hombro de MI novio.

-Yo puedo presentarme sola Emm…- esa voz…?

La chica salió de detrás de Emmett por en medio de los dos chicos que enseguida se colocaron a su espalda como guaruras. Ella se volteó y les acarició una mejilla a ambos y les susurró algo, escuche como Tanya bufaba ante el gesto de la chica, y yo no estaba mucho mejor.

Se volteó nuevamente dejándonos ver su ropa de marca, muy a la moda, teníamos que admitir que tenía muy buen cuerpo, pero a pesar de que no había sol traía unas gafas de marca que tapaban la mitad de su rostro, dejándonos ver solamente sus rellenos labios pintados de brillo con un tono rojo.

-Rosalie… Tanya…-era ella!- que gusto volver a verlas…

Se quitó las gafas y pudimos ver su rostro naturalmente maquillado, con gruesas pestañas enmarcando sus ojos chocolates, el tono que uso era frío y calculador, creo que todos los presentes nos quedamos sin respiración al reconocerla, y nuevamente de reojo vi como los chicos "bronceados" sonreían esta vez de manera triunfante.

No podía reaccionar mi boca estaba ligeramente abierta, y me imagino que Tanya estaba igual o peor, pues no había dicho ni pio.

-Qué? A ustedes no les alegra verme?- pregunto sínicamente, haciéndonos volver de dónde estábamos.

-Isabella…- fue lo único que pude susurrar.

* * *

><p>Lamentho mucho el error!<p>

espero no confundirlas! aun asi.. ya saben, si titnen dudas no duden en pregunthar!

XOXO - Leah


	11. La llegada

**OK... komo ya lo he dicho, ME EQUIVOQUE! El capitulo anterior se suponia que era un "adelanto" de ESTE pero bueno.. komo muchas ya lo han leído.. no importa. espro no confundirlas.. en realidad no pasa nada nuevo, solo es un punto de vista distinto. de verdad lamento el error y las molestias de éste... nos leemos luego!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 11:<strong>

***LA LLEGADA***

**Emmett Pov**

Pff! Ya hoy era el primer día de escuela y yo no tenía noticias de mi hermanita, bueno si las tenía pero no me gustaban; ella me dijo que no iba a poder llegar a la primera semana de clases, se me hizo muy raro y solo me dijo que no había sido cuidadosa y ya no había boletos de avión disponibles, aparte de que no viajaba sola. Eso me desconcertó pero me dijo que cuando llegara me explicaba mejor.

No podía creer que un año haya pasado tan rápido, fue duro los primeros meses, pero lo bueno fue que mi hermano se dio cuenta de su error; un poco tarde pero bueno…

Él fue el único que me escucho, pues los demás siguen fieles a la versión de la bruja rubia esa! Hasta Rosalie, a la que estuve a punto de terminar por las constantes peleas que teníamos, pero una charla con Bella me ayudo a pensar mejor las cosas.

Las cosas en Forks y en mi casa no han estado 100% bien desde que Bella se fue, con el único con el que pude arreglar todo fue Edward porque Rosalie aunque ya no diga nada, yo sé que sigue sin creer en Bella, y no olvidaré que ella le dio una cachetada…

Desde el cumpleaños de mi hermanita, hablaba con ella todos los días por la noche, en varias ocasiones cuando ella permitía que Edward le hablara yo le contaba cómo había estado mi día como en toda una hora y después de esa hora, mi hermano tomaba el teléfono, y creo que solo la primera vez (el día de su cumpleaños) dure despierto mientras conversaban porque se tardaban más que yo.

Me alegraba pensar que a pesar de la distancia, ellos pudieran ir solucionando los problemas poco a poco, el regalo que Edward le dio fue muy cursi pero bonito y muy sincero de verdad.

Con forme los meses pasaron, las cosas en casa iban mejorando poco a poco, Jasper y Alice (que seguían juntos) trataban de no mencionar a Bella porque sabían que eso causaría problemas; aunque con la bruja viviendo con nosotros no todo quedaba olvidado, y menos para mí, pues me aseguraría que cuando Bellita regresara esa bruja hechicera que hace hechizos embrujados pagara por lo que había hecho además que me encargaría que admitiera la verdad delante de todos…

Recuerdo en una de las llamadas de Bella que estaba haciendo una fogata allá en Phoenix y yo le pedí que hiciera una video llamada para poder conocerlos, me cayeron súper bien, pero ese amiguito suyo… Chris no se salvó de mi interrogatorio, aunque pareció sincero cuando dijo que solo eran amigos y que el cuidaría de ella mientras yo no estuviera.

En Navidad, estuve a punto de convencer a papá para que me dejara ir a Phoenix pero unos días después la loca de Tanya me provocó y le grite unas cuantas verdades que según mi papá no se le dicen a una dama, así que me negó el permiso para visitar a Bella, eso era otro que esa bruja pagaría.

En el cumpleaños de Edward número 17 le dieron un volvo plateado, el cual estaba genial tenía que admitir pero era muy chiquito para mí, como fue a unas pocas semanas de la partida de Bella casi no disfruto su regalo, pero al año siguiente ósea, hace poco más de un mes, parecía muy feliz con la colección de partituras originales de… no sé quién que mis padres le regalaron, aunque yo sabía muy bien que su felicidad se debía a la llamada que Bella le había hecho a las 12:00 a.m. aparte del sobre que mi madre adoptada le mando conmigo ese mismo día de parte de Bella. Me sentí indignado porque ninguno de los dos me dijo el contenido… ingratos!

En mi cumpleaños que fue en Abril por fin llegó mi ansiado Jeep, era enorme… como yo, motivo por el cuál Bella me puso "hermano oso" aunque según lo que vi por la laptop el día de la fogata, sus amigos estaban muy fuertes también.

Ella me llamó a las 12:00 a.m. para desearme Feliz Cumpleaños y como si no hubiéramos hablado en años, demoramos más de dos horas al teléfono, lo bueno que contrate un plan porque de lo contrario, ya estuviera en banca rota, la muy graciosa me mando un regalo, con su mamá; cuando vi la caja me emocioné, y cuando la abrí apareció ante mí UN LIBRO! Por favor! Un libro para mí? Renne y Charlie se morían de risa por mi cara pero cuando abrí el libro, encontré que solo era la envoltura del verdadero regalo, pues adentro venían dos juegos nuevos para mi video juego y un genial dije de mejores amigos que de un lado tenía un mí nombre y del otro el de Bella. Me encanto! Y fue muy buena su broma.

-Emmett, querido, tus hermanos ya están listos y dicen que si no bajas se irán sin ti- mi mamá entro a mi recamara donde yo estaba esperando para hablar con Bella, pero al parecer no tenía señal.

-Si ma' ya voy! Que no estén de desesperados, ni que fuera tan importante un día de escuela- mi mamá solo sonrió y salió de mi cuarto.

Baje a alcanzar a mis hermanos y a la bruja de Tanya que ya me estaban esperando, como el Jeep era enorme, todos iríamos en él; solo Edward se iría en su auto y Tanya quería ir con él, pero la desechó!

-Vámonos! Que Rosalie debe estar igual de desesperada que ustedes- les dije subiéndome al asiento del conductor.

-Emmett, no se te olvida algo?- me pregunto mi hermana desde abajo.

-Oh! Lo siento enana- baje otra vez y la ayude a subir al asiento trasero porque no le llegaba ella sola- tú puedes sola brujanya!- le dije a la bruja que me miraba feo.

Después de que Tanya tuvo que brincar para poder subir, arranque rumbo a casa de los Hale… Pasamos por ellos, y Jazz ayudo a subir a su hermana al frente y luego el subió atrás con Alice. Edward venía detrás de nosotros en el volvo.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela aún era muy temprano, las chicas tenían que hablar no sé qué con el director, y mi humor no era muy bueno porque no me podía comunicar con Bella desde la noche pasada.

Me senté en una de las bancas a intentar marcarle de nuevo, mientras Edward se iba por nuestros horarios y Jasper iba a encontrarse con Alice, esos no podían estar separados, pff!

-Ten hermano! Compartimos la primera clase de lengua- me dijo Edward mientras regresaba de la oficina con nuestros horarios y se sentaba junto a mí.

-Gracias, y que aburrido- le conteste todo cortante.

-Cálmate Emmett, tú nunca estas a amargado, Bella te dijo que si vendría solo que la próxima semana, a mí también me hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí pero si no se puede, pues ni modo, hemos esperado todo un año… una semana mas no nos matará- mi hermano tenía razón, y yo nunca estaba de mal humor.

-Tienes razón, le marcaré otra vez y si no contesta, esperare hasta la noche- le dije derrotado.

-Ok.

Pii, Pii, Pii…

Al menos ahora daba tono, sonó como cuatro veces cuando contestó.

-Hola?- su voz sonaba rara.

-Bella! Por qué no me has contestado desde anoche, me tenías preocupado- le reproché.

-Tranquilo hermano oso, estoy bien, pero no te podía contestar, qué era tan urgente para que te pusiera de mal humor?- pregunto ella advirtiendo mi tono de voz.

-Nada- le dije suspirando- yo quería que estuvieras aquí el primer día- le dije haciendo un puchero que ella no podía ver.- Edward y yo traemos las muñequeras, como siempre y quería que tu trajeras contigo tu pulsera.- Edward estaba atento a lo que yo decía…

-No te preocupes Emmett, la traigo conmigo, puedes verlo por ti mismo, si quieres- me dijo se podía notar en su voz la sonrisa que tenía.

-Cómo la voy a poder ver si tú no estás aquí?- le pregunte confundido. Edward me miró confundido también.

-Solo voltea gran tonto…

**Edward Pov**

MI hermano estaba hablando con Bella, que bueno porque traía un humor que no era de él; estaba al pendiente de lo que Emmett decía pero no entendía muy bien porque al parecer Bella quería mostrarle algo a mi hermano y obviamente no estaba aquí para que él lo pudiera ver.

Emmett se quedó confundido unos minutos cuando empezó a mirar a todos lados…

-¿Qué buscas?- le pregunte, pero él seguía con el teléfono al oído y buscando algo por todos lados.

-¿Qué voltee?- pregunto a la bocina- a dónde? No veo nada!

Yo empecé a buscar algo también pero no sabía ni qué…

-Oh Dios Mío!- grito Emmett mientras se paraba de la banca, yo no había visto para donde miraba porque yo buscaba en dirección contraria.

Voltee hacia mi hermano y OH SORPRESA! Bella estaba ahí, bueno sabía que era ella, porque la reconocería donde fuera, pero no se parecía a ella al menos no en la ropa… A ella no le gustaba la moda, ni la ropa ajustada, siempre ocultaba su cuerpo, que sabía estaba muy bien por las pocas ocasiones en que yo llegaba a su casa sin avisar y la encontraba con blusas de tirantes (que rápidamente taba con sudaderas grandes) y ahora…

Traía unos jeans azules ajustados, una blusa con un pequeño escote (muy sexi) con detalles, color blanca y encima de esta una chaqueta muy de moda negra que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas ahora más que nunca perfectas, sus zapatos eran unos tacones negros muy altos y traía unos lentes enormes de marca que tapaban casi la mitad de su cara dejando expuestos solamente sus rellenitos labios con un brillo rojo.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió aparte de su ropa sexi, ajustada y de moda, de sus tacones tan altos, y de su maquillaje, fue su cabello… ya no era castaño! Ahora era rubio! Un rubio que la hacía ver realmente hermosa, pero que no acababa de convencerme…

No podía reaccionar, me quede estático mirándola como baboso, quería ir y saludarla pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba; Emmett la tenía en sus brazos y giraba con ella en el aire. Su risa angelical llenaba mis oídos y yo seguía ahí parado simplemente.

Mi hermano la bajo, pero nunca dejo de abrazarla hasta que vi como con un rápido movimiento la apartaba y se colocaba enfrente de ella como escudándola, por fin pude mover mi cabeza y la gire hacia donde Emmett estaba de frente.

Tanya y Rosalie venían directo hacia nosotros, Rosalie pensativa y seria, y Tanya molesta y con una sonrisa burlona en la cara… esto no era bueno!

Me puse muy rápido junto a Emmett, protegiendo a Bella también yo, todos estaban de chismosos viendo lo que pasaba.

-Eddie? Quién es… esta?- me pregunto Tanya con su voz chillona que tanto me molestaba, y cómo se atrevía ella a decirle "esta" a Bella?

-Vete Tanya! –le contesto Emmett antes de que yo hubiera abierto la boca siquiera.

-Emmett? Quién es ella?- pregunto Rosalie a su novio, que a pesar de que se moría del enojo y celos, se controló y utilizó un tono dulce para preguntar.

-Ella es…- empezó a explicar mi hermano pero Bella lo detuvo

-Yo puedo presentarme sola Emm..-Dios! Su voz! Cómo la había extrañado, porque el celular no me dejaba escucharla tan hermosa como en verdad lo es…

Bella salió de detrás de nosotros por en medio de ambos, se giró y con una mano acarició mi mejilla sonriéndome dulcemente, fue tan linda que nuevamente no pude decir nada y solo sonreí en respuesta, también hizo lo mismo con mi hermano para tranquilizarlo.

-Tranquilos… estoy bien, puedo con esto sola- nos susurró a ambos y se volteó para encarar a las otras dos rubias que estaban esperando una respuesta que al parecer Rose ya sospechaba.

-Rosalie… Tanya… que gusto volver a verlas- les dijo Bella mientras se quitaba las gafas y dejaba expuestos sus grandes ojos marrones enmarcados por unas largas pestañas que te hipnotizaban; su voz sonó sínica y sin preocupación.

-Las chicas se quedaron impactadas. Ninguna decía n hacía nada, es más creo que ni siquiera respiraban, Tanya estaba furiosa y Rosalie muy pero muy sorprendida, esta vez Bella no se dejaría de NADIE eso estaba más que claro.

-Qué? A ustedes no les alegra verme- les pregunto, para ver si así reaccionaban.

-Isabella…- fue solo un susurro lo que salió de la boca de Rosalie…

-Oh! Veo que no se han olvidado de mí!- dijo con fingida alegría- porque yo tampoco de ustedes…- su tono cambió a uno como de película de terror que hasta a mí me dio miedo.

-Qué haces aquí? Niña estúpida?- le gritó Tanya.

Di un paso al frente para encararla pero Bella me detuvo…

-Regresé por lo que quiero, y lo de niña… ya no más, qué no ves?- se señaló todo el cuerpo, todos vieron que definitivamente ya no era niña- y lo de estúpida… NO MÁS QUE TÚ! – le afirmó sin levantar la voz, Tanya enrojeció de furia, pero Rosalie se adelantó antes de que hiciera una idiotez y le agarró fuertemente el brazo.

En eso, unos chicos un poco bronceados sumamente grandes, uno casi como yo y otro, unos centímetros más pequeño, pero con músculos casi como los de mi hermano, se acercaron a nosotros; venían con dos chicas del tamaño de Bella, muy bien vestidas también y una de ellas se parecía mucho al chico más bajo, de seguro eran gemelos.

-Hola- dijo el chico más grande, liderando el grupo de cuatro.

-Hola chicos, que bien que se acercaron… los presento- dijo Bella sonriéndoles con complicidad.

-Tanya, Rosalie y Edward… estos son mis primos- dijo señalando al chico y la chica que eran iguales- Seth y Leah- Este es Jake… el novio de Leah y por ultimo… Ángela, prima de Jake y amiga de todos- termino las presentaciones y mi hermano sonreía enormemente, Tanya los evaluaba con la mirada furibunda a los cuatro y Rosalie se veía nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, pero tenía una sonrisa forzada por educación en su rostro.

-Hola Edward! Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte después de tanto que escuche de ti!- me dijo la que se llamaba Leah mientras me daba un abrazo que me tomo por sorpresa pero que le devolví.

-Mmm… Hola? Y gracias… creo?- le dije, no sabía que más decir.

Los chicos me saludaron con un FUERTE apretón de manos y la otra chica parecía un poco más tímida solo me dijo "mucho gusto".

Después… Emmett empezó a repartir abrazos a todos como si los conociera de toda la vida, aunque al parecer no de siempre pero si se conocían pues se empezaron a hacer bromas con Leah mientras Bella sonreía satisfecha y miraba retadoramente a las chicas que seguían ahí paradas sin hacer nada y totalmente ignoradas por los demás.

-Esto no se queda así… intento de rubia!- le amenazó Tanya, de nuevo Bella me detuvo de decirle algunas cosas a la brujanya dijera Emmett. Así que se marchó rumbo al edificio, de seguro a buscar a Alice para contarle su versión mejorada de las cosas. Rosalie se quedó ahí con la cabeza gacha sin saber que decir o hacer.

Bella se reunió con los chicos que seguían bromeando y vi como le decía algo a mí hermano en el oído y después este se separó del grupo; se puso a mí lado y me dijo…

-Voy con Rosalie, quédate aquí y no hagas nada estúpido porque ella ya no estará sola cuando ni si quiera yo esté!- me aseguro Emmett.

-Tranquilo hermano, habla con Rose- le palmee la espalda y él se acercó a su novia, le dio un beso en la frente, la tomo de la mano y se la llevó rumbo al edificio.

-Amm... Tú no me vas a saludar cómo se debe?- escuche que me preguntaban por detrás, sonreí y me voltee.

-Te extrañé muchísimo!- le dije en oído mientras la envolvía en un suave pero efusivo abrazo.

-Y yo a ti…- me dijo mientras ocultaba su cabeza en mi cuello.

* * *

><p>Ok.. REGRESE! :D gracias a thodas por sus reviews.. no c preokupen por expresar sus ideas! yo konthestho las pregunthas k algunas personithas me azen.. asi k pueden revisar el "inbox" para leer su respuestha! :D<p>

aki estha este kapi k tantho ansiaban! EL REENCUENTRO.. espero k les haya gusthado! y el siguienthe.. yo kreo k el sabado por la noche o domingo por la tarde ya lo tendrán aki!

XOXO - Leah


	12. Las amenazas implicitas

**CAPITULO 12:**

***LAS AMENAZAS IMPLICITAS***

**Edward Pov**

Se sentía tan bien el tenerla en mis brazos, no sé cómo pude ser tan idiota y estúpido al no darme cuenta de cuanto amaba a esta señorita, siempre estuvo conmigo y siempre la creí segura en mi vida, hasta que tuve un ataque hormonal y olvide lo especial e importante que era para mí como para causarle tanto daño.

Me alegraba enormemente el que ella me respondiera el abrazo de esta manera tan cálida y cariñosa que siempre la caracterizaban, yo esperaba un gran rechazo y quizás hasta odio de su parte, y aunque me doliera lo iba a aceptar porque yo le cause muchas penas. Pero ya estaba aquí, otra vez entre mis brazos y haría lo que fuera por no dejarla ir nunca más.

Me ganaría su perdón total, me costara lo que me costara; y esta vez la defendería como debí haber hecho en el pasado sin importar quién sea, no dejaré que la lastimen nunca más, sobre todo yo mismo.

-Mmmm… Edward?... Me estoy… quedando… sin aire…- me dijo con su voz tan bajita que apenas la escuche, la solté de inmediato.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intensión pero te echaba tanto de menos- le dije abrazándola de nuevo pero con menos fuerza.

-Yo también los he extrañado mucho- me hubiera encantado que lo hubiera dicho solo por mí, pero era egoísta de mi parte desear algo así.

-Bella… aún hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar, y muchas otras de las que debo disculparme- le dije bajando mi cabeza avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, tendremos tiempo,- dijo tomando mis mejillas entre sus manos y levantando mi cara, haciendo que miles de corrientes recorrieran todo mi cuerpo- además mis primos, y los demás ya vienen con nuestros horarios.- voltee hacia los chicos que venían comparando unas hojitas que traían en las manos.

-Prométeme, que saldrás conmigo, para platicar tú y yo solos- le pedí mirándola directamente a los ojos, causando que un tenue rubor apareciera en sus mejillas.

-Te lo prometo…

-Bien primita… por pura casualidad a mi hermanita, a esta linda señorita y a ti, les ha tocado las mismas materias desde la entrada hasta el almuerzo- le dijo a Bella el chico que se llamaba Seth, ganándose una mirada apenada por parte de Ángela y entregándole su horario a su prima.

-Y por raro que parezca, a mi novio y a mi hermano les tocan las mismas materias pero ninguna con nosotras, hasta después del almuerzo.- dijo la efusiva Leah, pegándole un suave golpe en el estómago a su novio.

-Mmm… y yo lamento interrumpir el reencuentro pero ya es tarde y debemos ir a clases- dijo Jacob mirándonos pícaramente a Bella y a mí, causando nuevamente que Bella se ruborizara.

-Tiene razón Jake, las clases deben estar comenzando- susurro Ángela, esa chica sí que era tímida, al menos en mi presencia.

-Es cierto, que clases tienen?- pregunte, pues solo dijeron que estaban juntos pero no cuáles eran las materias.

-Las chicas tenemos… cálculo- dijo Bella mirando su horario y haciendo una mueca, a la que sonreí, pues aunque ahora su apariencia haya cambiado seguía siendo la misma chica que odiaba las matemáticas, mí misma chica.

-Y nosotros… Lengua- Seth, haciendo la misma mueca de su prima.

-Qué suerte, mi hermano y yo también tenemos esa clase juntos, así que vámonos de una vez o si no, no nos dejarán entrar… Bella sabes dónde están los salones, verdad?- le pregunte un poco preocupado.

-Solo me fui un año, y a menos de que hayan remodelado en ese tiempo la escuela no creo que tenga ningún problema de ubicación- me dijo, medio en broma.

-Está bien, ya deja de hacerte el gracioso con mi prima y vámonos- me dijo Seth mientras me palmeaba la espalda juguetonamente, me caía bien este chico.

-Señoritas, las vemos en los pasillos o hasta la hora del almuerzo, no se preocupen espantaremos a las chicas por ustedes, y les apartaremos un lugar en nuestra mesa- las molestó Jacob mientras les guiñaba un ojo, Bella y Ángela solo rodaron sus ojos y sonrieron, pero Leah…

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces Jacob Black, porque tal vez el que se puede quedar sin lugar en nuestra mesa puedes ser tú! Además que ya no dejaré que me…- no pudo terminar la frase porque una muy avergonzada Bella le tapó la boca, mientras Ángela la jalaba de un brazo y la arrastraban hacia el salón que les tocaba.

-Tú novia tiene carácter, eh?- bromee con Jacob.

-Que si tiene? Le sobra!- me dijo riendo- por eso la amo.

-Ahora solo imagina ese carácter convertido en furia y además multiplicada por dos, cuando yo también la siento… eso sería terrible! Y sabes cuándo la hemos sentido?- Seth me miraba seriamente como cuando se cuentan historias de terror.- hace un año cuando Bellita llegó destrozada a nuestra casa…

Oh! Esto era una clara amenaza, solo pude tragar saliva pesadamente, y levantar las manos en son de paz… este chico era grande y por lo visto Jacob opinaba lo mismo que él; por un momento quise alejarme lo más que pudiera de ellos.

-Es broma amigo!- me dijo cambiando su cara a una de alegría total- porque sabemos que nunca volverá a pasar verdad?- de nuevo serio, pff! debería ser actor!

-No claro que no! Me siento muy mal por eso y de verdad les aseguro que haré lo que sea para conseguir su perdón y les rendiré cuentas a ustedes y a mí hermano si Bella vuelve a derramar una sola de sus lágrimas.- les prometí seriamente.

-Muy bien, aclarado el asunto y con el acuerdo estipulado, vallamos a clases- hablo Jacob con tono de abogado. Causando la risa de los tres.

-Vamos que la clase ya debió haber empezado, que buen comienzo de escuela…

Nos encaminamos con paso rápido al aula que nos tocaba y en el corto camino Seth y Jacob me contaron como mil chistes que casi no me dejaban ni caminar por la risa que me daba! Eran geniales, se parecían mucho a Emmett, sin duda este año sería muy divertido con ellos aquí.

Cuando al fin pudimos llegar al salón, el profesor nos miró con mala cara pero nos dejó pasar, varias chicas se nos quedaron viendo a los tres, a pesar de que solo ellos eran nuevos, pues a mí ya me conocían; quizás Jacob si tendría que apartar un lugar en la mesa para Leah…

Mi hermano estaba junto a Rosalie, que por lo visto tomaría con nosotros esta clase. Emmett nos sonrió y nos indicó unos lugares vacíos que habían a su alrededor. La clase sería muy entretenida sin lugar a dudas…

Solo tenía una pequeña inquietud… Alice, de seguro Tanya ya le habría ido con el chisme y que tal y le tocaba la misma clase que a las chicas? Quería estar presente en ese reencuentro por si las cosas se ponían feas.

**Tanya Pov**

No podía creer que esa cosa… haya tenido el valor de regresar, y mucho menos de rubia! Por favor! Era obvio que venía por Edward otra vez; y que mejor que copiando mi estilo y mi apariencia, sabía que simplemente así podría lograr que él le prestara un poquito de atención, pero yo no se lo permitiría, y estaba segura que ni Alice, ni Jasper, ni Rosalie, la aceptarían de nuevo, de eso me encargaba yo.

Deje a Rosalie allá con el intento de rubia y su gentuza y me metí a la escuela a buscar a Alice; tenía que contarle antes de que la tomará por sorpresa la noticia, que ya había empezado a esparcirse, "la ahora sexi y guapa hija del jefe, había regresado". Por favor! Era un intento de imitación y para nada sexi, y mucho menos guapa.

-Alice!- tuve que gritar cuando la vi doblar en el pasillo de la mano de Jazz.

-Qué paso? Por qué gritas?- me pregunto un tanto avergonzada por mi espectáculo.

-Qué clase tienes?- pregunte ansiosa.

-Tenemos calculo los dos- contesto Jazz.

-Ok, yo también así que vamos al salón que tengo algo muy importante que decirles- los tome de las manos que traían unidas y los arrastre dentro del salón, los lleve a las ultimas bancas y ante la chismosa mirada de los pocos que había en el salón los senté para poder explicarles lo sucedido.

-Tanya, dinos de una buena vez qué es lo que paso, por qué traes cara de haber visto un fantasma?- pregunto Jasper queriéndose hacer el muy gracioso.

-No estoy para bromas, así que escuchen- ellos me miraron expectantes- no vi un fantasma, vi algo peor, vi una zorra, intento de rubia, tratando de vestirse a la moda.- les dije muy enojada. Jasper me vio con cara de no entender nada, pff! Hombre!. Pero Alice se quedó pensativa.

-Volvió verdad?- pregunto aun con la mirada perdida- pero porque dices que intento de rubia y tratando de vestirse a la moda?- ahora ya me miraba directamente.

-Sí, volvió, pero regresó rubia! Y con ropa de marca! Y tus hermanos encantados de la vida! Nos humillaron a Rosalie y a mí delante de todos los babosos que estaban allá afuera.- el dije haciendo el puchero que ella me había enseñado.

-Ok… creo que me perdí! De quién o qué cosa hablan- el bobo de Jasper no entendía nada aún. Solo rodé los ojos y lo ignore.

-Jazz, amor, Be… Isabella regresó- le explico tranquilamente Alice a su torpe novio.

-Y rubia!- le lloriquee yo.

-Cálmate Tanya, no dejes que eso te afecte, no la he visto aún pero sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo, no te dejaremos sola y en casa seremos dos contra dos, no te preocupes todo estará bien, la pondremos nuevamente en su lugar si es necesario- me dijo Alice, logrando que una sonrisa de triunfo y burla se instalara permanente en mi rostro, mientras la abrazaba.

-Gracias Alice, eres la hermana que nunca tuve- la volví a abrazar, la necesitaba de mí lado para poder ganar esta guerra, que recién reiniciaba.

-Sabes que te queremos y apoyamos- dijo Jasper abrazando a su novia cuando yo la solté.

-Gracias chicos, es bueno contar con ustedes, ahora hay que quedarnos acá atrás por si de casualidad ella y sus secuaces comparten nuestra clase,- les advertí mientras me sentaba a un lado de Alice, dejándola en medio de los tres.

-Secuaces?- preguntó Jasper.

-Sí, al perecer no se atrevía a regresar sola porque dos chicas y dos chicos vienen con ella, dos creo que son sus primos o algo así, no le puse atención a algo tan insignificante como lo es todo lo que se le relacione.- les explique llena de rabia por su atrevimiento a enfrentarnos a Rose y a mí.

-Ok, tranquila, el profesor no debe tardar, averiguaremos más de esto cuando la clase termine o en la hora del almuerzo, de acuerdo?- pregunto Alice.

-Ok.- le conteste poniendo mi puchero marca Alice Cullen.

Esperamos menos de cinco minutos cuando el profesor llegó y comenzó la clase, me decepcioné un poco pues el intento de rubia no llegó ni tampoco sus ridículas secuaces.

A los 10 minutos de que la clase había comenzado, llamaron a la puerta, observe como Alice y Jasper miraban atentos para ver quién era, me alegraba que estuvieran pensando lo mismo que yo.

El profesor dejo pasar a quienes tocaron; y la clase guardo completo silencio por algunos segundos, hasta que el profesor lo rompió…

-Señorita Swan?- pregunto un poco sorprendido, por el rabillo del ojo vi como el idiota de Jasper tenía la boca abierta así que sin tocar a Alice le pegue una patada en le pantorrilla haciéndolo reaccionar de nuevo.

-Profesor Adam, es un gusto volver a verlo, lamento mucho la tardanza e interrupción pero mis primas son totalmente nuevas y tuvimos un retraso con el papeleo- se disculpó, tenía que admitir que nunca la había escuchado hablar tan segura delante de tantas personas que la miraban directamente.

-Claro… pasen, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, de acuerdo?-les dijo el profesor indicando tres asientos en la mitad del aula que estaban libres.

-No se preocupe profesor, la próxima seremos las primeras en llegar- le dijo la chica que antes en el patio era abrazada por uno de los otros dos.- por cierto mi nombre es Leah, y ella es mi prima Ángela- se presentó ante la clase entera y ante él profesor, pero qué se cree? La reina del carnaval?

Algunos idiotas empezaron a chiflarles y las chicas empezaron a murmurar entre ellas el nuevo look de la hija del jefe de policía.

El intento de rubia capto mi mirada envenenada y me… sonrió? Así que no la intimidaba, pues ya lo veremos! Después miró a Alice y su rostro cambió por unos segundos a uno de tristeza y dolor al captar la expresión dura y sin interés de su ex mejor amiga, pero se recompuso. Aun así ya me dejo bien claro que solo aparenta fortaleza pero sigue siendo la misma niñita débil de hace un año.


	13. La reacción de Alice

**Espero k les gusthe este kapi! kreo k TODAS lo staban esperando nooo? bueno, disfruten..!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 13:<strong>

***LA REACCIÓN DE ALICE***

**Bella Pov**

Llegamos tarde a la clase de cálculo con el profesor Adam, pero me sirvió para demostrar que ya no era la misma chiquilla tímida y nerviosa que se amedrentaba cuando estaba delante de una multitud por pequeña que fuera, imposibilitándome de hablar. Pedí disculpas y nos dirigimos a los lugares vacíos.

Al fondo del aula estaba nada más y nada menos que brujanya, pero no estaba sola, Alice y Jasper estaban con ella; a Tanya le sonreí sínicamente, ya no le permitiría que me humillara nuevamente, la guerra estaba claramente declarada. A Jasper lo ignoré totalmente después de notar la expresión de baboso con la que me miraba a mí y a mis primas, (Ángela lo sería pronto..!). Pero Alice… su expresión era calculadora, me evaluaba sin interés alguno en su rostro, no lo negaré… me dolió. Ella junto a Edward son las personas a las que más quería y más confiaba, él como el dueño de mi corazón y Alice casi como la hermana que no tuve. Recompuse mi rostro lo antes que pude y me senté en medio de las chicas.

La clase pasaba de manera lenta, el profesor se dedicó a explicar cómo llevaríamos las clases, tareas, trabajos de equipo, etc. Nada de relevante importancia, Leah y Ángela parecían adaptarse bien, y me alegraba, pues no quería que se sintieran mal en ningún momento.

Sentía sobre mi espalda la mirada de tres pares de ojos, pero en ningún momento voltee a verlos; varios compañeros me sonreían y saludaban de lejos, aunque cuando me fui casi no tenía amigos, siempre tuve una buena relación con todos mis compañeros. Yo les sonreía de vuelta o les regresaba el saludo, disimuladamente por el profesor.

El timbre sonó y todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas, las chicas ya me esperaban, y yo estaba guardando mis lapiceros cuando mi libro de cálculo que estaba sobre mi mesa todavía, cayó al suelo, bueno en realidad alguien lo tiro.

Miré hacia el piso y a un lado del libro observe unas botas negras de tacón de aguja súper alto… Tanya. Suspire cansadamente y levante mi rostro, miré a Ángela para advertirle con la mirada que detuviera a Leah por si las dudas. Luego toda mi atención la centre en brujanya…

-Ups! Creo que sin querer tire tu libro- me dijo con un falso acento de inocencia.

-Lo bueno de la situación es que solamente tienes que recogerlo y entregármelo en mis manos, y todo queda olvidado- le dije muy seriamente. No estaba jugando, era una clara advertencia de que no se metiera conmigo.

-Jajaja… sí, claro!- se burlaba- crees que yo me agacharé a recoger tu asqueroso libro?- me preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos. Ambas traíamos tacones, pero los de ella eran más altos por lo que quedaba unos cuantos centímetros sobre mí.

-Pues yo digo que sí, a menos que quieras que el asunto pase a mayores- le dije como si le estuviera dando un consejo.- digo, si mal no recuerdo una vez… las cosas se pusieron feas entre nosotras y a pesar de todo la que peor salió no fui yo.- di un paso hacia ella deliberadamente y vi como ella apretaba los puños en sus costados.

-Mira… intento de rubia- sonreí ante su referencia hacia mí- no sé a qué rayos volviste ni tampoco me importa, solo déjame advertirte una cosa… Edward es mío, y ni tu ni nadie me lo va quitar, una vez lo intentaste y mira cómo salieron las cosas, por tu… integridad emocional más te vale mantenerte apartada de mí camino.- sus manos seguían apretadas y me imagine que se estaba haciendo daño con sus propias uñas.

-Lo que sea,- le dije despreocupadamente haciendo que se enojara más –en primera, yo hago lo que quiera, con quién quiera, y dónde quiera; en segunda, no te tengo miedo, así que tus amenazas no te sirven de nada. Y en tercera…-agarre mi cabello entre mis manos y empecé a jugar con el.- a mí me queda mejor el rubio… y eso que no es mío, tú no has pensado en teñirte de otro color?- le pregunte burlonamente, ella levanto su mano como si fuera a pegarme.

-Eres una zorra…- de pronto su muñeca era rodeada por una mano de nudillos blancos, con los tendones marcados por la fuerza y una muñequera con el nombre del dueño grabado en ella..

No me había dado cuenta de quienes estábamos presentes, estaba tan entretenida en la discusión con Tanya que no me había percatado de nada más. Alice y Jasper estaban detrás de Tanya como Leah y Ángela estaban detrás de mí, en la puerta del aula estaban, Rosalie de la mano de Emmett, Jacob y Seth; y ahora Edward estaba junto a Tanya… todos observaban, no sé qué tanto habían escuchado pero por sus caras, lo suficiente.

-Qué pensabas hacer?- le pregunto un furioso Edward a una sorprendida y angustiada Tanya.

-Auch! Suéltame que me estas lastimando- le dijo tratando de zafar su muñeca, cosa que parecía imposible.

-Edward! Deja de una vez a Tanya si no quieres tener problemas- la voz autoritaria de Alice cuando sus hermanos la molestaban.

-Tú no te metas Marie Alice, esto no es cosa tuya- le dijo seriamente Edward a su hermana, mientras soltaba bruscamente la mano de Tanya y esta se la llevaba al pecho por el dolor.

-Ni tampoco tuya Edward Anthony, es un lío de chicas donde nadie te ha llamado, así que deja de estar de nenita y búscate una vida- nunca había presenciado una pelea tan fuerte entre ellos dos, siempre eran muy unidos y peleaban pero en forma de broma, por lo visto Tanya no solo me había dañado a mí…

-Cállate Alice!- dijo de pronto Emmett mientras se ponía al lado de su hermano.- no ves que brujanya le iba a pegar a Bella si Edward no la detiene?- Emm estaba rojo de la furia y esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos.

-Pero mira… la otra niñita, que no entienden que no se metan? Taya no hizo nada! En cambio Edward si la lastimo a ella- la susodicha estaba junto a Rosalie sujetando su mano, mientras la novia de Emmett la consolaba.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, observándonos unos a otros, el ambiente estaba muy tenso, las chicas se pusieron junto a los chicos, Emmett y Edward e fulminaban con la mirada a Alice y Jasper, Tanya y yo hacíamos lo mismo y Rosalie se limitaba a masajear la muñeca lastimada de Tanya.

De repente Alice se agacho, tomó mi libro del suelo, se puso de pie, y mirándome fijamente a los ojos con la misma expresión de cuando prefirió creerle a Tanya en lugar de a mí me dijo…

-Ten tu libro… y ahora mantente alejada de nuestro camino, el que estos dos que dicen ser mis hermanos estén de tú lado, no cambia nada… sigues siendo una niña tonta que no es nadie, y el que ahora seas rubia y te vistas con ropa de marca tampoco cambia nada. No te metas conmigo ni con los míos Isabella… es una advertencia- dicho todo esto tomo la mano de su novio e iba a marcharse pero la detuve de un brazo.

-Mira Alice… tus amenazas y las de tu amiguita, no me asustan. Que ustedes no se quieran dar cuenta que ya no soy la misma tonta de hace un año es SU problema, pero no se preocupen, si no quieren que me cruce en su camino… ustedes manténganse alejadas del mío…- ellas eran las que debían cuidarse no yo.

-Si así lo quieres Isabella,- caminaron unos pasos seguidos de Rosalie y Tanya, pero al llegar a la puerta se topó con mis amigos- ustedes no sé a qué vinieron…

-Venimos a ver cuán estúpida eres tú, tu novio y su hermana como para creerle a ésta bruja mentirosa en lugar de a Bella.- le contesto Leah, rayos! No debían provocarla.

-Mira niñita, no sé quién rayos seas pero a mí novia no le hablas así! Entendiste?- le dijo Jasper a mi prima. Oh-oh

Seth y Jacob dieron un paso al frente encarándolo, y Jasper solo se encogió un poco en su lugar.

-Y tú… rubiecito… no le hables así a mí hermana, porque ni ella, ni Bella, ni ésta señorita- dijo señalando a Ángela que tenía un expresión amenazadora en el rostro,- están solas…

-Pero el que parece si estar solo eres tú!- le dijo Jake mientas cerraba sus puños a sus costados.

Alice vio que su novio estaba en peligro e intervino…

-Vámonos amor, no valen la pena- se volteó nuevamente hacia mí- al parecer no se mantendrán alejados, por lo que solo me resta decirte… ten cuidado Isabella no me quieres de enemiga…

Dicho eso salió del aula con su novio y sus dos rubias amigas.

Yo suspire pesadamente y me deje caer en mi banca de nuevo. Las cosas no deberían haberse hecho tan grandes solo por un libro, pero no lo pude evitar y ahora que también se metieron con mis primos las cosas se multiplicaban en complicación.

No me di cuenta que una lagrima había escapado de mis ojos y que solamente quedábamos Edward y o en el salón, él se agachó para quedar a mi altura y con su pulgar seco mi lágrima. Yo me lance a sus brazos como tantas veces en el pasado.

Me dolía que Alice se comportara así conmigo, y también con sus hermanos, ella no era así, ella era una chica linda y dulce, amable y alegre para con todos, y ahora gracias a la influencia y manipulación de Tanya esa chica ya no estaba, me lastimaba ver lo que había sucedido con mi mejor amiga, y ya no me importaba que me creyera o no, simplemente quería que se diera cuenta de lo que brunjanya le estaba haciendo.

Edward me abrazo con más fuerza y me levantó con él. Se sentó él en mí lugar y a mí me dejo sobre sus piernas, no lloraría pero me gustaba que Edward me consolara de esta forma, acariciaba mi cabello y me decía que "todo se arreglaría". No sabía cómo pero desenmascararía a Tanya.

Estuve con Edward en el aula hasta que faltaban solo 10 minutos para la siguiente clase que casualmente la teníamos juntos. No dijimos nada, pues eso solo arruinaría el momento pero ambos estábamos conscientes de lo que pasaba entre nosotros, yo lo amaba y al parecer después de mucho el tiempo él empezaba a mostrar sentimientos parecidos hacia mí.

Nos dirigimos al aula de Biología y llegamos temprano, buscamos una mesa para ambos y nos dispusimos a esperar al profesor, mis primos y Emmett quién sabe dónde se habían metido pues las chicas también compartían esta clase conmigo.

Ellas llegaron junto con el profesor que parecía encantado con las chicas; ambas me guiñaron un ojo y me sonrieron pícaramente a mí y a Edward, solo negué con mi cabeza, pues más obvias no podían ser. Y me concentré en lo que el profesor estaba explicando.

La clase pasó rápida y divertida, con Edward a mí lado y mis primas dos mesas más atrás tirándonos bolitas de papel a la cabeza. Después de todo lo malo del primer día también iba a haber cosas buenas…

* * *

><p>Ok.. la cosa esta asi: tengo escritos hasta el kapi 20! pero no kiero subirlos muy rapido xk kuando me kede sin capis.. ntons demorare un poko para subir mas.. xk aun no los escribo! la escuela empieza para mi el proximo lunes (hoy es lunes por lo k me keda una semana nadamas) no kreo eskribir muchos kapis.. si akaso uno o dos en los dias libres k me kedan.. asi k por favor! les pido PACIENCIA DESDE AHORITA..<p>

*seguros aun kedan del kapi 14 hasta el 21 (k ya casi esta listho!) pero los k falten.. k la vrdd no tengo idea d kuanthos sean tendran k sperarme un poko kon las actualizaciones! :(

de vrdd les agrdezco mucho a todas las personas k leen! y kisiera k lo siguieran aziendo aunke.. tarde un poko! :)

-si kieren que suba los kapis k tengo kon mas espacio entre si para no akostrumbarlas.. diganme! o nos mantenemos asi kon dos o tres dias de por medio?

XOXO - Leah


	14. Segundo enfrentamiento

**CAPITULO 14:**

***SEGUNDO ENFRENATMIENTO***

**Edward Pov**

Las clases pasaron de forma rápida después del almuerzo, el cual fue todo un caos, en una mesa nos sentamos Emmett, Bella, Seth, Ángela, Leah, Jacob y yo; pero para que eso pasara ocurrieron muchas cosas…

Leah encontró a una chica coqueteándole a su novio el cuál no sabía si correr o acercarse a pedir perdón de rodillas, fue muy gracioso de ver, cuando ella no quería que se sentara con nosotros, después de todo si estaba cumpliendo su amenaza de la mañana.

Mi hermano y Seth juntos eran dinamita pura, Bella y Ángela estaban súper rojas por todas las bromas que ese par les hacían, me encantaba ser parte de esto. Yo estaba en todo a la vez, pero le prestaba especial atención a Bella, aunque ésta se encontraba un poco solicitada por todos los compañeros y compañeras que se acercaban a saludarla, hubo algunos a los que deseaba pegarles por mirar de manera tan lujuriosa a MÍ Bella, cuando eso ocurría miraba la pelea de Leah vs Jacob y la molestia era reemplazada por burla.

Me di cuenta que Ángela comenzaba a desenvolverse más y para la hora del almuerzo ya no era tan tímida como cundo llegaron unas horas antes, mi hermano y Seth ayudaban a ello.

Mi hermana y su sequito no aparecieron en la cafetería, y fue lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho porque Bella y sus primos eran el centro de atención y eso seguramente hubiera provocado otro enfrentamiento entre "clanes". Muy seguramente en casa me esperaba una fuerte discusión con la enana, pero no me importaba era tiempo de arreglar ciertas cosas y dejar bien claro otras tantas.

Después del almuerzo las siguientes clases pasaron muy rápido, nuestro horario era muy variado pero nadie estaba solo en ninguna de las clases, aunque la peor de todas fue la de deportes pues ahí estábamos TODOS juntos, y eso incluye a mí hermana y "los suyos". Por suerte el profesor estaba lesionado y no tendríamos clases con actividad física hasta la tercera semana de clases.

Estábamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela, yo había llevado mi bebé el cual asombro a Seth, Ángela, Leah y Jake, pero prometieron que el impresionado sería yo, un día de esta semana. Pues sus vehículos estaban por llegar y entonces mi bebé quedaría opacado. Jajaja por favor!

A Bella le gustó mi auto, pero dijo que a ella no le llamaba la atención esas cosas así que no mostró mucha efusividad. En cambio sí se asustó cuando vio el enorme jeep de mi hermano, él, la cargo en sus hombros en contra de su voluntad y la subió a su monstruo, dijo que la secuestraría porque tenía mucho tiempo de no platicar solos. Lo mismo que yo quería hacer.

Pero ella le rompió su burbuja, recordándole que no había llegado solo y que sería mal educado y descortés dejar que las personas que él había llevado se regresaran solas, así que con un puchero de niño regañado, la ayudo a bajar, claro… todo después de que ella le prometió que en la noche saldrían a dar un paseo. Rayos! Mi hermano sí que era inoportuno en ocasiones.

-Bueno chicos ya vámonos que yo tengo hambre.- dijo Jake sobándose el estómago.

-Pero si comiste un montón a la hora del almuerzo- le dijo su prima mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Así es mi novio, a veces creo que piensa más en comida que en mí- dijo Leah haciéndose la ofendida. Jake le paso un brazo por los hombros y le dio un beso en el cabello.

-Pues yo también tengo hambre- jajaja Seth, Emmett y Jake eran I-G-U-A-L-I-T-O-S- es que estamos en proceso de desarrollo y debemos alimentarnos bien.- mi hermano le palmeo la espalda en gesto de aprobación a sus palabras.

-Bueno pues vámonos antes de que se desmayen de hambre los pobrecitos desnutridos- les dijo Bella causando un puchero en ellos tres y una sonora carcajada en los demás.

-Segura que mi tía debe estar ansiosa porque lleguemos, quería saber TOOODO lo que había pasado hoy- recordó Leah en voz alta.

-Por cierto, dile a mi madre adoptada que tenemos cuentas que arreglar porque no es justo que te haya… bueno, los haya ocultado de mí durante tres días- dijo Emmett.

-Sí hermano Oso, pero si ella te hubiera dicho la sorpresa no hubiera podido ser- le contesto Bella.

-Bueno… pues si quieren hacemos el intento porque quepamos todos en mi auto para que no vayan caminando- les ofrecí.

-No te preocupes, llévate a las chicas y nosotros caminamos, así le da más tiempo a Renne de tener lista la comida- dijo Jacob bromeando.

-Seguros?- preguntó Bella- si no, podemos irnos todos caminando así como llegamos- no quería dejarlos solos.

-Claro que no Bellita, vayan y le dices a mí tía que vamos en camino, y con mucha hambre- Bella solo rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su primo.

-Ok, pues entonces cuando ustedes digan nos vamos- les dije a las chicas.

-Yo digo que ya nos podemos ir, no?- pregunto Ángela en general.

Bella asintió y se dirigió a mí hermano, le susurró algo en el oído, él asintió serio pero después la abrazo fuertemente, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo. Cuando las chicas también se despidieron de Emmett, nos subimos a mi auto. De manera "discreta", dejaron que Bella se fuera en el asiento de enfrente, cosa que les agradecí internamente.

El camino fue muy corto, pues Leah era igual que su hermano y no paro de hacer bromas durante los 10 minutos que duró el recorrido. Cuando llegamos a casa de Bella ellas se bajaron corriendo y se despidieron rápidamente de mí, dándonos claramente espacio para hablar.

-Bueno… muchas gracias por traernos- dijo mi Bella en tono dulce.

-No te preocupes, fue un placer hacerlo- conteste despreocupadamente- Bella… yo de verdad quiero hablar contigo, y aparte quiero mostrarte algo…- le dije un poco nervioso.

-Te prometí que hablaríamos, y lo voy a cumplir, solo deja que primero hable con tu hermano, se lo debo- me dijo un poco apenada.- además él es más impulsivo y atrabancado, y necesito hacerlo entrar en razón para que no vaya a hacer alguna estupidez, de acuerdo?- me miro con ojos suplicantes.

-Claro que sí Bella, yo te entiendo y tampoco quiero presionarte- le dije sinceramente- hablaremos cuando tú puedas y quieras.

-Gracias por entender, te parece que el viernes después de la escuela me muestres lo que quieres que vea y así aprovechamos a hablar?

-El viernes será- acordé emocionado.

-Ok

-Ya me iré a mí casa, a ver si llegaron todos vivos… - medio bromeaba, medio hablaba en serio- y no te preocupes por Alice… algún día entenderá.

-Eso espero,- ella me dio una sonrisa triste, y beso mi mejilla. Yo la abrace como por la décima vez en el día y después me metí a mi volvo y marche rumbo a mí casa.

Me despedí de los chicos nuevamente cuando pase a un lado de ellos en la carretera. Y seguí rumbo a mi casa, tenía que estar ahí por si las cosas se ponían feas.

Cuando llegue, el jeep ya estaba ahí así que lo más seguro es que todos lo que venían en él, estuvieran en casa, y así fue…

Cuando entré, salude a mamá que estaba terminando de preparar la comida, Alice, Jasper y Tanya estaban en el patio, y Emmett y su novia parecían discutir de forma "tranquila" en la sala. Yo me dedique a poner la mesa, y aproveche para contarle un poco de lo sucedido en la escuela a mí mamá. Se alegró mucho por Bella y me dijo que le dijera que quería verla, que en un día de la semana visitaría a Renne para platicar. Ya casi estábamos por terminar cunado un Emmett con actitud de un niño de cinco años entro a la cocina…

-Ahora que capricho tienes?- le pregunto divertida mamá.

-Me quieres verdad? Y soy tu hijo el que menos problemas te da- no pude evitar soltar una carcajada y mi hermano me miro feo, así que guarde silencio- podrías por favor dejarme ir a comer a casa de mi madre adoptada? Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor- estaba utilizando el puchero de los hermanos Cullen…

-Pero yo quería saber cómo te había ido en tu primer día de clases- le dijo mamá con otro puchero, esto se ponía bueno.

-Peeeeero…- no se le ocurría nada al bobo de Emmett- pero este chismoso puede contarte todo! Si? por favor déjame ir a comer con ellos, me están esperando- mamá entrecerró sus ojos pero luego suspiro. Emmett había ganado.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, me voy en el Jeep porque Seth y Jake me matarán si demoro más.- con eso salió disparado de la cocina y solo escuchamos como encendía el motor y salía.

-Ese niño de veras…- dijo mamá pensativamente.

La comida paso un poco problemática, yo platicaba con mamá de los chicos y Bella, y cada tanto Tanya hacía un comentario fuera de lugar, provocando la desaprobación de mamá y la defensiva de Alice, Rosalie y Jasper que se quedaron a comer por petición de mi hermana, se mantuvieron al margen de la conversación.

Cuando por fin hubo terminado la comida, ellos se fueron al cuarto de juego y nuevamente yo ayude a mamá con los trastes. Ella pregunto si habíamos peleado, pero yo no quise contarle la verdad pues no quería que el asunto se hiciera más grande.

Cuando terminaos de limpiar y lavar trastes, mamá se fue a su jardín como todas las tardes, y yo me dirigí a enfrentar a mí hermana y los que se decían mis amigos…

Entre al cuarto de juego sin anunciarme, Jasper y Alice jugaban billar y Tanya y Rosalie tenían revistas en sus manos. Rodé los ojos ante tal cosa.

-Tenemos que hablar- dije para todos.

-Qué quieres Edward?- contestó Alice mientras dejaba su taco sobre la mesa.

-Tenemos que hablar, quiero que arreglemos las cosas para que no se arme un problema mayor.- le dije a ella, pero refiriéndome a todos.

-Creo que la situación está muy clara no?- tú y Emmett están ahora del lado de esa… intento de rubia y en contra de tu hermana, tus amigos y de la que una vez fue tu novia- dijo Tanya mientras dejaba la revista a un lado y me encaraba.

-Cuida tus palabras Tanya- le dije seriamente, no permitiría que insultaran a Bella ni a sus amigos delante de mí.

-Y tu cuida tus actos Edward- me dijo Jasper refiriéndose a la muñeca roja de Tanya.

-Lamento eso- señale la mano- pero eras tú o Bella…- le dije y ella apretó los puños.

-Así no vamos a arreglar nada… hermanito- me dijo Alice colocándose enfrente de mí, era mucho más alto que ella pero aun así, no le importó.- ustedes han escogido y no cambiarán de parecer, pues tampoco nosotros. Si quieren llevar la fiesta en paz, ya les dije… no se metan conmigo.

-A mí no me amenazas Alice,-le dije ya enojado- no sé cómo precisamente tú, que eres tan intuitiva y previsora has caído tan profundo en las redes de brujanya, donde quedó mí hermanita? esta no eres tú! Y espero que cuando te des cuenta de ello… no sea demasiado tarde- termine de manera seria pero en tono suave.

-Yo sé lo que hago Edward, así que déjame en paz, te recuerdo que tu desconfiaste una vez de Isabella… seguramente el remordimiento de que se haya ido por tu rechazo es el que ahora te hace actuar de esta forma. Pero ya veremos más adelante quien es el que está equivocado- me dijo retadoramente.

-Quizás sí sea remordimiento y culpa, pero, no por las razones estúpidas que tú crees, sino por haber sido tan idiota y dejar que tú- dije señalando a Tanya- me cegaras y no ver lo que realmente era. Como que nunca te amé, no negare que te quise y me gustabas pero solo hay una dueña de mi corazón, y no es otra sino Bella- todos contuvieron la respiración menos Alice… ya lo sabía! Por su puesto.

-A ver cómo resulta esto entonces… - me dijo indiferente- ahora si me haces el favor de retirarte y no molestar más? Tenemos un baile que planear- me rodeó y abrió la puerta de la sala de juegos para que yo saliera.

Me encamine a la puerta y cuando llegue a su lado le susurre…

-Sé que en el fondo dudas de tus actos… y espero que confíes más en ese sexto sentido que a ti NUNCA te falla, con excepción de ésta vez…- salí y ella cerró la puerta.

Me subí a mi recamara y puse música para poder relajarme. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve solo pensando pero de repente mi celular comenzó a sonar. Era mi hermano para invitarme a una fogata que los chicos y él estaban organizando. Le pregunte la hora y sorprendí al escuchar que ya eran las 7:30 p.m. cuando colgué baje a avisarle a mi mamá y me di cuenta que los hermanos Hale ya se habían ido.

Cuando llegue a casa de Bella, Renne me recibió muy amablemente, aun así tendría que hacerle un detalle, para disculparme por causarle tantas molestias a su hija. Todos estaban en el patio trasero alrededor de una fogata. Salude a todos de nuevo y Leah me hizo un lugar entre ella y Bella.

La noche prometía ser muy interesante y entretenida.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... viernes por la noche esta el proximo kapitulo! se suponia k ste seria hasta mañana pero no stare la mayor parte del dia, y no keria dejarlas esperando <strong>

**espero k les haya gustado! - XOXO - Leah**


	15. La petición de Emmett

**perdón por la demora! me kede sin internet justho despues de subir el capi anterior! casi me vuelvo loka! mañana subo el k sigue! les doy tiempo para leer y comentar.. besos!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 15:<strong>

***LA PETICIÓN DE EMMETT***

**Bella Pov**

Los chicos quisieron hacer una fogata en el patio trasero, mi papá tendría que quedarse la noche en la estación de policía y no llegaría hasta el siguiente día, cosa que aprovecharon para engatusar a mamá y convencerla aunque mañana tuviéramos escuela, además Leah convenció a sus "tíos políticos" (los papás de Ángela) para que ella y Jake se quedaran ese día con nosotros.

En realidad Leah se quedó con algunas de las cosas que Jacob trajo a Forks y las guardo en el cuarto de su hermano, seguramente pensando en situaciones como esta. Por Ángela no había problema porque la ropa de nosotras le quedaría bien. Emmett casi sale herido por un sartén que mi mamá tenía en la mano…

El llego a la cocina a reclamarle el por qué no le había dicho que nosotros ya llevábamos tres días aquí en el pueblo, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas; lo que él no vio fue que Renne tenía el utensilio en la mano y cuando sintió las manos de mi hermano Oso en las costillas empezó a patalear sin darse cuenta que casi le atina a Emmett un golpe en la cabeza. Los dos se quedaron quietos viendo lo cerca que estuvo el golpe y luego todos comenzamos a reír como unos locos. Fue muy divertido!

Estábamos esperando solamente a Edward, pues Emmett le había llamado para invitarlo por petición de mis primos, me alegraba muchísimo que se llevaran bien. Ya teníamos todo listo, la fogata, los bombones, los palitos, las sabanas para taparnos, las linternas para las historias de terror, todo, solo faltaba Edward. Invitamos a mamá para que se uniera a nosotros pero dijo que otro día. Que disfrutáramos de la primera fogata juntos.

-Hola chicos!- saludó Edward cuando llegaba. Palmeo la espalda de los chicos y comenzó a saludar a Ángela y a Leah con un beso en la mejilla, a mí me dio uno en la frente y yo cerré los ojos disfrutando el contacto y luego le sonreí cariñosamente.

-Siéntate aquí Edward!- pidió o más bien ordeno mi prima haciéndole un espacio entre nosotras, para que se sentara.

-Muy bien, ya que estamos todos… pásenme los bombones!- pidió como niño chiquito Jacob. Estábamos sentados en media luna alrededor del fuego; Emmett era el primero, después yo… Edward, Leah, Jake, Ángela y por ultimo Seth.

-Bien mientras comemos que comiencen las historias de terror…- pidió Emmett mientras se metía tres bombones juntos a la boca.

-Mi novio y su prima son los expertos,- explicó Leah- en la reserva donde viven se cuentan muchas leyendas que ellos se saben, algunas son lindas y románticas…

-Pero otras, dan miedo de verdad- termino la frase Ángela.

Los chicos contaron historias de tribus, como dijeron las chicas algunas daban miedo de verdad y yo me ocultaba en los brazos de Edward o Emmett, alternativamente; después, por petición de mi hermano Oso, dejaron de contar de terror y empezaron con las más "cursis".

Después de las historias, Edward fue por el reproductor de música que traía en su volvo y pusieron música suave que no molestara a los vecinos, los chicos comenzaron a platicar de cosas triviales y nosotras las chicas o más bien Leah hablaba de un dichoso baile que se haría en el instituto dentro de 15 días.

Unos minutos después apareció Seth tendiéndole una mano a Ángela para que bailara con él; y aunque ella se ruborizó un poco acepto encantada. A partir de ese gesto Leah literalmente corrió a los brazos de… Edward! Jajaja la cara de Jake no tenía precio, pero solo estaban jugando.

Me estaba divirtiendo mucho ver a Leah bailar con un Edward medio tímido, pero ambos disfrutaban del puchero que Jake tenía en el rostro y que los miraba de brazos cruzados y golpeteando el suelo con un pie…

-Me permite esta pieza, linda señorita?- pregunto Emmett tendiéndome su mano.

-Claro que sí- acepte mientras me ponía de pie con su ayuda.

-Y bien hermanita, qué ha pasado mientras yo no estuve y no me has contado?- comenzó la plática…

Mi hermano Oso y yo hablamos mucho tiempo, de muchas cosas, cosas que pasaron y que por alguna razón olvidamos mencionar en nuestras conversaciones diarias por teléfono.

La charla era amena y divertida, nada seria, pero tenía que advertirle unas cuantas cositas, así que este era el momento…

-Hermano Oso?- pregunte…

-Qué pasa Belly Bells?

-Quiero que me prometas algo…-empecé a hablar como niña chiquita- no quiero problemas entre tú y Rosalie por nuestra culpa- él iba a protestar pero lo detuve- ella se ha mantenido al margen de las dos discusiones que hemos tenido, así que no quiero problemas con ella también, de acuerdo?

-Pero Bella, ella no nos cree aun, sigue del lado de brujanya- dijo haciendo un berrinche.

-Escúchame Emmett!- le hable seria- no quiero saber de ningún problema tuyo con tú novia por culpa de Tanya, tarde o temprano todos se darán cuenta de quién es la que miente, pero mientras tanto, te quiero a ti y a Rose tan felices como siempre lo han sido, eso nos ayudará para que ella se dé cuenta de su error de forma más rápida, sii?

-De acuerdo- me dijo después de pensarlo unos momentos.

-Prométemelo!- pedí yo.

-Te lo prometo… pero- hay no, él no se podía quedar así como así.

-Pero? Qué es lo que quieres grandulón?- le pregunté divertida.

-Cumpliré lo que te acabo de prometer pero quisiera que hicieras algo por mí… y también por ti!- me dijo reflexivamente.

-Algo por los dos?- pregunte un tanto confundida.

-Sí… mira no es obligación… pero me gustaría mucho que me hicieras caso.

-Hay Oso! Déjate de rodeos y dime de una vez lo que quieres- me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Ok, ok, mira… te ves toda SEXI y mala con tu cabello rubio- comenzó a explicarse- de verdad que luces bien, pero…

-Pero?- pregunte yo.

-Siento que no eres tú- admitió con un puchero.- siento que te pareces a brujanya o a Rose; y no me gusta ese sentimiento, yo quiero a mi hermanita, la de antes, con tu cabello chocolate, no está cosa rubia- dijo haciendo una mueca mientras agarraba mi cabello.

-De verdad sientes que me parezco a ellas?-pregunte un tanto sorprendida.

-Sí- dijo apenado.

-No tienes por qué sentirte así hermano Oso;- le aseguré- pero mira que si te hace sentir mejor, tal vez piense en regresar a mi color natural, además de que así brujanya ya no tendría pretextos para algún apodo.- le dije en broma.

-Graaacias!- me abrazo muuuuy fuerte, dejándome casi sin aire.

-Pero… dije… solo… tal… vez…- aún no me llegaba bien el aire.

-Está bien, solo piénsalo, pero me gustas más de castaña aunque a los babosos del instituto parece gustarles tu look sexi y provocativo que tienes ahorita-me guiño un ojo y yo me ruborice.

-Me permites a ésta señorita? Llevo esperando más de media hora- dijo una voz aterciopelada a mi espalda, mientras yo le pegaba a Emmett en el hombro.

-Claro que sí, es toda tuya… yo iré con Leah- contesto Emmett divertido.- te estoy vigilando eeeh! Así que cuida dónde pones tus manos.- le dijo a su hermano en tono de advertencia, provocando que me ruborizara de nuevo.

-Vengo en son de paz!- dijo Edward levantando sus manos en el aire, siguiéndole el juego a su hermano.

Emmett se alejó y observe como pasaba a un lado de Ángela y le hacía cosquillas y luego se dirigía dónde estaban Leah y Jake; la quito del lado de su novio y empezó a moverse con exageración causando la risa de Leah y otro puchero en Jacob porque por segunda vez, su novia lo había cambiado por otro.

-Mi hermano nunca cambiará- dijo Edward observando la misma escena.-bailamos?- pregunto suavemente.

-Sabes que no me gusta hacerlo…-le dije un poco tímida.

-Pero lo estabas haciendo con mi hermano- me reclamo con un puchero.

-Sabes que es diferente, pero está bien, bailemos solo una- acepté derrotada.

Comenzamos a movernos lentamente, pues la música era tranquila, el me pegó a su cuerpo y no dijimos nada durante la canción, solo escuchaba como la cantaba en un susurro cerca de mi oído.

-Listo!- me dijo de repente- vamos a sentarnos, ya termino la canción- me guiño un ojo y tomo mi mano para encaminarnos hacia Seth y Ángela que platicaban sentados junto a la fogata.

Me alegraba menormente que Edward respetara mis decisiones y que me estuviera dando espacio para ir asimilando las cosas poco a poco. Podía notar como en ocasiones su mirada era avergonzada pero ya todo estaba olvidado y perdonado de mí parte. Y se lo diría el viernes que saliéramos a que me mostrara lo que quería que viera.

Quizás después de todo el sufrimiento y el tiempo lejos el uno del otro, había ayudado para que las cosas estuvieran como ahora, en cierta forma me emocionaba el notar como sus ojos brillaban (igual que los míos) cuando solo estábamos él y yo. La forma en que me abrazaba y me susurraba cosas en el oído. Se me hacía un poco imposible el pensar que todo eso solo había ocurrido en un día. Un día de haber vuelto "oficialmente" y haberme reencontrado con las cosas buenas y malas de Forks.

La noche siguió su curso y cuando ya eran cerca de la 1:00 am mis ojos se cerraban por sí solos, alcance a ver que Ángela estaba igual o peor que yo recargada o más bien recostada en el _"pobrecito"_ de mi primo que parecía encantado de la situación. La única que tenía energías todavía era Leah, pero es que con un hermano y un novio así ya se había hecho inmune.

Yo tenía mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward y mis pies sobre las piernas de Emmett, el primero acariciaba mis cabellos y de vez en cuando depositaba besos en mi frente y el segundo, movía constantemente mis piernas cuando él se agitaba por sus risotadas.

Escuche a lo lejos como sonaba un celular y a mi hermano Oso hablando con alguien que no estaba ahí, así que imagine que era Esme que solicitaba la presencia de sus hijos en la casa.

Mis parpados pesaban demasiado para mantenerlos abiertos así que cuando los hermanos Cullen se estaban despidiendo yo solo pude susurrar un incomprendido _"hasta mañana"_.

Sentí como unos fuertes y musculosos brazos me alzaban en el aire… Emmett pero después de unos pasos sentí que cambiaba de transporte… Edward. Sus brazos eran menos voluminosos pero igualmente fuertes, sentí que entrabamos a casa y que subíamos las escaleras. Después sentí algo blandito debajo de mi cuerpo y los brazos se habían ido.

Ya sobre mi cama quede profundamente dormida… esa noche soñé con el dueño de mi corazón… Edward.

A la mañana siguiente, ni Ángela ni yo sabíamos muy bien cómo acabamos en nuestras recamaras (bueno ella en la recamara de Leah). Así que mi prima tuvo la delicadeza de decirnos que _"nuestros caballeros de armadura dorada"_ nos habían llevado hasta nuestros aposentos. Causando que obviamente las dos nos ruborizáramos.

-Hay por favor! No se ruboricen frente a mí!- nos dijo mientras se partía de la risa por nuestras caras rojas.

-Chicas? Ya están listas? Edward está allá abajo esperando por nosotros, vino caminando para irnos todos juntos.- dijo Jake asomado la cabeza al cuarto de su novia donde estábamos las tres metidas.

Su aviso provoco un color rojo intenso en mis mejillas y esta vez Jake y Ángela también se burlaron de mí.

-Ahora vamos- dije en un susurro.

Saludamos todos a Edward y hasta mamá se despidió amablemente de él. Caminamos todos en bola hasta la escuela y cuando llegamos Emmett ya nos estaba esperando. Él había traído a su hermana y novia a la escuela junto con los _"chicles"_ como les decía.

El día paso tranquilo, con miradas cargadas de odio de parte de Tanya, con miradas de indiferencia por parte de Jasper, con miradas de advertencia por parte de Alice, y sin miradas de parte de Rosalie. Yo trataba de no toparnos directamente con ellos, pues aún no era tiempo de enfrentarlos directamente.

Así como el martes paso, también lo hicieron miércoles, jueves y el tan esperado por Edward y un poco temido por mí viernes llegó…

Estábamos en el estacionamiento, poniéndonos de acuerdo sobre qué íbamos a hacer, nos apretujamos todos en el volvo de Edward y los fuimos a dejar a La Push, donde Jacob y Ángela vivían y después Edward y yo nos marchamos a donde él quería mostrarme algo…

* * *

><p><strong>nos leemos mañana kuando regrese de la escuela!<strong>

**XOXO - Leah**


	16. La esperada conversación

**CAPITULO 16:**

***LA ESPERADA CONVERSACIÓN***

**Bella Pov**

Ya habíamos dejado a los chicos en casa de Ángela, y quedamos en pasar a buscar a Seth y Leah cuando regresáramos. Ahora íbamos camino a no sé dónde porque Edward no me quería decir. Estoy un poco nerviosa, no voy a negarlo pero en verdad es necesario que todos los "problemas" o asuntos pendientes entre nosotros queden aclarados totalmente.

Edward detuvo el coche casi en medio del bosque. Bajo de su asiento y rodeo el auto para abrir mi puerta.

-Bien, a partir de aquí tendremos que caminar unos cuantos metros- me dijo medio apenado.

-Ok, pero tendrás que cargarme porque Leah me puso estos tacones el día de hoy- bromee.

-Por mí no hay problema- saco algo del maletero que traía en una bolsita y después se colocó delante de mí dándome la espalada.

-Y ahora?- pregunte confundida.

-Sube, si te cargo en brazos como un bebé demoraremos más y tal vez nos caigamos porque no podré ver bien el camino- se volteó y vi que hablaba en serio.

-Solo bromeaba Edward, puedo caminar, solo tendrás que detenerme si tropiezo- le dije tomando la bolsita de sus manos- que traes aquí?

-Es una sábana, para poder sentarnos sobre ella, y ahora sube, no quiero que de verdad vayas a tropezar- su movimiento fue tan rápido que no supe cómo pero ya estaba sobre su espalda.

-Edward bájame, esto no es divertido, prefiero ir caminando- le dije haciendo berrinche como niña chiquita.

-No seas caprichosa, tú dijiste que querías que te cargara y yo te voy a dar todo lo que quieras- sus palabras me causaron un fuerte rubor que gracias a que iba en su espalda él no pudo ver.

-Ya que… pero si te cansas me bajas y caminamos juntos, de acuerdo?- le pregunte seria.

-Como digas!

Caminábamos o mejor dicho él caminaba cuidadosamente pues el _"sendero" _por el que íbamos era muy estrecho y había muchas raíces de árboles y plantas pequeñas que se enredaban a sus pies. Ir en su espalda, después de todo no fue tan malo… podía abrazarlo, y cuando le decía algo y mi aliento chocaba contra su nuca o su oído podía ver como la piel se le erizaba. Me gustaba saber qué cosas provocaba en él.

-Llegamos, te voy a bajar, de acuerdo?- pregunto mientras se detenía a mi parecer en medio de la nada.

-Ok.- dije yo- mmmm… esto es lo que querías mostrarme? Árboles y plantas… verde por todos lados?- le pregunte divertida.

-Muy graciosa, pero no. Lo que quiero mostrarte esta unos pasos más allá, pero quería ver tu reacción y en mi espalda no lo podía hacer así que… avancemos- tomo mi mano, mandado cientos de miles de corrientitas eléctricas como siempre que nuestras manos se unían.

Avanzamos hacia el frente unos cuantos pasos y de repente todo quedó iluminado por la luz del sol, no sabía de dónde salía pues en Forks el sol nunca brillaba con tanta intensidad, pero aquí estaba… Ante mis ojos un hermoso prado, en forma circular rodeado por árboles como los que acabábamos de dejar atrás, cientos de florecitas, amarillas, blancas y violetas, llenaban la parte baja del prado.

Era un paisaje simplemente perfecto y hermoso, nunca había visto algo parecido en los muchos años que he vivido en este pueblo; lentamente solté la mano de Edward y camine hacia el centro, donde la luz brillaba como si fuera un reflector ubicado específicamente sobre esa zona.

-Es hermoso- dije un poco aturdida por el lugar donde estaba- cómo lo encontraste?- pregunte curiosa a Edward, pues estaba muy escondido como para que casualmente hubiera pasado por aquí.

Él se acercó y saco la manta de la bolsa, la tendió en el suelo y tomo asiento, haciéndome señas de que me sentara a su lado. Obedecí y me prepare para escuchar la historia que venía a continuación…

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, sabía que lo haría por eso quería que vinieras aquí _conmigo_- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-A mí me alegra que quisieras compartir esto conmigo- era momento de sincerarse, respecto a todo.

-No lo haría con nadie más- confesó- lo encontré mientras tú no estuviste; un día que había peleado con Alice y Tanya y que Emmett te había marcado por la mañana y no me dejo hablar contigo, me sentí mal todo el día así que por la tarde, salí solo de mí casa sin avisar y sin decir dónde iba, me sentía asfixiado, frustrado y estúpido, maneje un rato y después me detuve allá donde dejamos el volvo, me adentre en el bosque sin rumbo fijo. Y llegue aquí.- señaló nuestro alrededor.

-Lo que hiciste fue irresponsable, insensato e inseguro- le reprendí- qué tal y te pasaba algo? Nadie iba a saber dónde estabas, y qué tal si te perdías aquí, tú solo en el bosque?-no quería ni imaginar algo así.

-Sé que estuvo mal, pero necesitaba aire, aire puro, necesitaba pensar, estar solo. Y no pensé en las consecuencias en ese momento, aun así… no soy tonto.- sonrió triunfante- en mi bebé traía una navajita, y la utilicé para dejar una marca cada cierto número de árboles, tampoco me sentía taaaaan mal como para extraviarme a propósito en el bosque.- no le veía la gracia a su comentario.

-Muy inteligente de tu parte, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, de acuerdo?- pregunte seria.

-De acuerdo- aceptó.

Estuvimos un rato hablando de lo hermoso del lugar y otras cosas que pasaron mientras no estuve, cosas importantes pero nada serias.

-Edward?- susurre, rompiendo un cómodo silencio- quiero que sepas que todo lo que alguna vez paso entre nosotros, me refiero a lo malo, ya quedo olvidado- su semblante pasó a ser de tristeza, dolor y nostalgia. Me daba cuenta que quería hablar de ello pero no sabía cómo.

-Bella… yo de verdad lo lamento mucho, nunca, nunca, debí de desconfiar de ti ni de mi hermano, fui un gran tonto por no ver cómo era Tanya realmente, sé que ella no es la culpable, pero me molesta admitir qué tanto me afecto y manipuló a su antojo.- todo lo estaba diciendo muy rápido y junto y además con la cara gacha.

Tome sus mejillas con mis manos y levante su cara para que me mirara.

-Lo lamento…- sus ojos estaban brillosos y llenos de lágrimas, nunca lo había visto así, la vez de mi cumpleaños lo escuche por el celular pero verlo… era _HORRIBLE_ me rompía el corazón verlo así.

Lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude y el hizo lo mismo. Ahora era yo quien lo consolaba a él, pasaba mis manos por su espalda y le susurraba "no te preocupes, todo está bien" no lloraba pero casi podía sentir lo mismo que él en este momento, era una _"conexión extraña"_ que siempre habíamos tenido desde que nos conocimos. Él se sentía culpable y avergonzado, pero de verdad que ya todo quedaba en el pasado, borrón y cuenta nueva para ambos.

Después de un buen rato abrazados, él se recostó en mis piernas y yo acariciaba sus cabellos, broncíneos y despeinados. Era muy agradable estar así, como en los viejos tiempos, solos él y yo, sin nada que decir pero muy cómodos con la compañía del otro.

-Cómo puedes ser tan buena conmigo después de todas las cosas feas y malas que te dije e hice?- me preguntó viéndome desde abajo hacia mis ojos.

-El tiempo lejos, me ayudo a superar las cosas desagradables- le sonreí tristemente. –Además de que tú colaboraste en ganarte mi perdón- esta vez mi sonrisa era cariñosa.

-Aunque tú me perdones, yo nunca podré perdonarme a mí mismo, el haberte herido de esa manera, siempre estuviste con nosotros y para nosotros y todos pero en especial yo, te defraudamos- cerro sus ojos mientras me decía esto.

-Ya no te mortifiques con el pasado, no es bueno- pase mi mano por las arruguitas de su frente- si yo que fui la _"ofendida y lastimada"_ – frunció el ceño ante mis palabras y me miro con dolor- ya lo he superado, quiero que también tú lo hagas…

-Trataré…- respondió después de pensarlo unos segundos.

Pasaron unos minutos más en silencio, cuando recordé una duda que tenía desde el lunes en la fogata.

-Edward?- pregunte muy despacito.

-Mmmm?- murmuro nada más.

-Tú crees que me parezco a Tanya y Rosalie con mi cabello rubio?- quería saber qué pensaba él de lo que su hermano me pidió.

Él abrió sus ojos y me miró fijamente, prestándome toda su atención obviamente.

-Bueno, tanto como parecerte a ellas… no; pero si se me hace raro verte de rubia, como que inconscientemente te asocio un poco con ellas- dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa con la boca.

-Emmett, me pidió que regresara a mi color natural, tu qué opinas?- estiro su mano, y se enroscó un mechón de mi pelo en sus dedos.

-Te ves… linda de rubia. Pero sinceramente te prefiero castaña, y por raro que sea estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano.- dijo sinceramente- no te pediré que lo cambies, porque no tengo ese derecho, es tu cabello, y tu voluntad y tú haces lo que quieras con ambos… pero ya dije… te prefiero castaña- me guiño un ojo, y se volvió a acomodar en mis piernas, cerrando los ojos y poniendo mis manos en su cabello, pues las había dejado caer a un lado.

Me ruboricé un poco pero pensé, en la posibilidad de cambiar mi cabello otra vez, a mí también me gustaba más café; solo fue un impulso elegir este color hace un año. Hablaría con las chicas para saber su opinión…

Edward no quería que dejara de pasar mis manos entre su pelo, parecía bebé, así que yo muy "forzadamente" lo seguí haciendo. Estuvimos hablando de mis primos y le conté un poco de Chris; su reacción fue muy graciosa, porque hizo un puchero y me dijo:

-"no me gusta ese Chris, se parece mucho a mí"- y de hecho tenía razón, físicamente tal vez no, pero su carácter, y personalidad eran parecidas, quizás por eso éramos tan buenos amigos; cosa que tampoco le agradó mucho, pues dijo: "yo era tú mejor amigo hombre antes" aunque con ese comentario su mueca fue muy rara, entre alegría y triunfo, y tristeza y derrota.

Seguimos hablando de mis primos, y de lo rápido que se habían integrado, y de lo bien que lo habían aceptado después de saber todos sus _"crímenes"_ como él los llamo.

De repente como si de un resorte se tratara, se paró de mis piernas, y acerco su rostro demasiado al mío; hasta me asusto un poco su reacción. Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me miro directamente a los ojos.

-Bella… puedo…- se puso rojo y nervioso de repente- me… das… un… beso?... es decir… puedo… besarte?- me pregunto todo por partes y sonreí un poco ante su propuesta.

No sé de dónde saque el valor para contestarle, pero lo hice…

-Edward… un beso, no se pide…- me acerque más a él- se roba!- y junte nuestros labios.

**Edward Pov**

Ella termino de juntar nuestros labios, y me sorprendió un poco su comentario tan… _"coqueto"._

Sus labios eran más suaves de lo que parecían, eran dulces y cálidos, tenían su esencia. Nunca había sentido nada parecido, una corriente me invadió todo el cuerpo, me sentía completo, parecía que solo existiera este momento, nada ni nadie más, solo nosotros y nuestro beso.

Yo llevaba el mando en el beso, pero lo hice suave y lento para que simplemente disfrutáramos el uno del otro. Nada de prisas ni desesperos. Solo nosotros y el amor que siempre había estado ahí pero que por tonto no había visto.

Lentamente, y con mucha delicadeza pedí permiso para adentrarme en su boca, ella me lo concedió después de jugar conmigo, y entonces todo lo que había pensado estaba bien y mal hasta ahora se intercambiaron, sentí que el cielo se ponía a mis pies y la tierra en mi cabeza, la sensación de estar besando a _**MI Bella**_ de esta forma, era única.

En ese momento comprendí todo; ella era la razón de mi existencia, el amor de mi vida, nunca debí haber estado con nadie más que no fuera ella y lo remediaría… haría las cosas como se deben.

Ella ya me había perdonado, pero no me quedaría tan tranquilo, en mí cabeza ya se empezaba a formar una sorpresa de lo más perfecta para pedir disculpas de la manera correcta y aprovecharía la oportunidad para hacerla _MI NOVIA_. Todo en el día del baile…

Separamos nuestros labios, en busca de aire, pero mantuve nuestras frentes unidas, acaricie suavemente su mejilla y deposite un beso sobre su frente.

Estuvimos un rato más en el prado que ahora era de los dos. Ahora con los lugares invertidos, ella sobre mis piernas y yo acariciando su largo cabello, aun rubio. No hablábamos, solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones y los animalitos que andaban por ahí, no hacían falta las palabras entre nosotros, nunca fueron necesarias… pero hasta ahora lo comprendí.

Cuando ya estaba oscureciendo regresamos al volvo para dirigirnos a La Push. No dijimos nada de lo ocurrido en todo el camino pero pronto todos lo sabrían. _Amo a Bella_ y lo demostrare delante de todos, para que no quede duda alguna…


	17. El mejorpeor día de compras

**CAPITULO 17:**

***EL MEJOR/PEOR DÍA DE COMPRAS***

**Alice Pov**

Los tontos de mis hermanos han regresado a las andadas; nos ignoran a Tanya y a mí en la casa, solo nos hablan "educadamente" cuando mis padres están cerca; me molesta esta situación pero los conozco tan bien como ellos a mí y todos sabemos que ninguno va a cambiar su posición actual.

Debo admitir que en cierto modo extrañaba a Bella, a pesar de todo lo que hizo; cuando regreso a la escuela, me sentí bien… ella fue mi mejor amiga y la quise mucho. Aun no puedo entender en que momento no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ella y Tanya y todo por Edward.

Las palabras de mi hermano sobre mi "sexto sentido", en ciertos momentos cuando estaba sola, sin nada que hacer, me hacían dudar, y preguntarme si estoy en lo correcto o no. Pero es que Tanya ha demostrado ser tan buena… que no puedo creer que ella sea la mentirosa.

Como sea… el baile ya es el próximo sábado, y los preparativos ya están avanzados hasta la mitad. No me ha costado nada organizar todo, con la ayuda de las chicas. Pero nos falta lo más importante… nuestros vestidos, aunque quisiera ir en este momento, no podría. Ni Jazz ni Rose tienen auto hasta dentro de tres semanas (por su cumpleaños); y sus papás no están para que utilicemos el de ellos, Emmett nunca me prestaría el jeep y además salió con Rosalie; y Edward quizás en otras circunstancias si me prestaría su bebé pero no ahora, aparte quién sabe dónde anda con sus nuevos amiguitos. Le diré a papá que me compre un auto para Navidad, porque aún falta más de un año para mis 18.

-Tanya!- grite desde el pasillo de las habitaciones.

-Qué pasó Al?- pregunto mientras entraba a mi cuarto y se sentaba junto a mí en mi cama.

-Como Rose no está, y no tenemos coche hasta mañana que regresen los papas de mi novio, qué te parece si vemos los vestidos en la página web y los vamos apartando para mañana ir a recogerlos?- le pregunte emocionada.

-Claro que sí Alli, es muy buena idea.- sabía que se emocionaría igual que yo.

Estuvimos viendo todos los vestidos, y hablando por mail con uno de os encargados que ya me conocía, me dijo que le habían llegado diseños exclusivos y que había estado a punto de llamarme.

Vimos todos, y apartamos online tres vestidos, no fuera que alguien se los llevara antes de que nosotras pudiéramos ir. Uno era rojo, perfecto para Rose… corto pero con una pequeña cola, era genial. Uno, color dorado, algo suelto del busto para bajo, era corto y como diseñado para mí. Y uno azul Rey con un pequeño escote y brillo en la línea de arriba, especial para Tanya.

Quedamos muy a gusto con nuestra selección, mañana iríamos al medio día o lo antes posible a medírnoslos, por si necesitaban ajustes y después iríamos a comprar los accesorios.

Durante la cena le conté a mi mamá de los vestidos y mis hermanos y papá hablaban de cosas de chicos pero escuche un comentario como de que habían humillado al volvo y el jeep juntos, que no entendí muy bien.

Cuando todos nos íbamos a dormir algo muy extrañó pasó.

-Que descanses Alice, te quiero mucho hermanita- me dijo Edward mientras me daba un tierno beso en la frente y me abrazaba cariñosamente como tenía mucho no hacía.

-Hasta mañana hermano- le dijo a Emmett mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

-Buenas noches Tanya- le sonrió educadamente y luego se metió a su recamara.

Todos estábamos en shock, ninguno le respondió su despedida, mi hermano era así siempre pero antes, ahora apenas y me hablaba, algo realmente bueno le tuvo que haber pasado hoy con sus amiguitos.

-Hasta… mañana?- Emmett todavía no salía de su asombro, se metió a su cuarto todo confundido y negando con la cabeza.

-Qué rayos pasó?- preguntó una desconcertada Tanya.

-No lo sé, pero extraño a mis hermanos- le confesé a Tanya mientras la miraba seriamente – hasta mañana.- fue mi despedida cortante y me metí a mi habitación.

No podía dormir pensando en la acción de Edward, de verdad que lo extrañaba, a él y sus cariñitos y a Emmett y sus bromas, momentos como éste es cuando dudaba de Tanya, pero yo nunca me podría equivocar de tal manera. Pensé en los vestidos que recogeríamos mañana y solo así pude despejar mi mente para conciliar el sueño.

**Bella Pov**

Cuando regresamos a La Push después de nuestra "platica" en el prado nos llevamos una sorpresa al encontrarlos a todos súper emocionados y desesperados.

-Dónde se metieron?- nos reclamó Leah.

-Hemos estado llamándolos desde hace como una hora, pero no contestan- ahora Seth era el que nos regañaba.

-Es que yo me quede sin batería- me excuse rápidamente.

-Y yo no tenía señal en donde estábamos- dijo Edward nervioso por sus reclamos.

-Sí, sí, como sea ahora vámonos rápido a la casa!- Leah parecía loca, toda alterada. Mire a Jake suplicante y vino a abrazarla para controlarla.

-Lo que pasa es que hace una hora llego algo para mí, lo que significa que para los hermanitos aquí presentes también les llegó algo…- comenzó a explicarnos Jacob de forma tranquila y relajada.

-Y ambos están desesperados por irse.- terminó Ángela- nos ha costado mucho trabajo mantenerlos aquí antes de que ustedes llegaran- se pasó una mano por la frente, y suspiro agotada. Nosotros sonreímos ante su gesto.

-Y se puede saber, qué es lo que te llegó que los tiene a ellos tan hiperactivos?- pregunte yo.

-Les mostraré!- dijo Jake emocionado.

-Pero apúrate Jacob Black! Que ya nos queremos ir!- le grito Leah mientras su novio apuraba el paso hacia el garaje de la casa de sus tíos.

-Ya veo que es verdad eso de que cuando ambos sienten lo mismo la cosa se multiplica- me susurro Edward en el oído refiriéndose a mis primos. No supe cómo se había enterado él de eso pero seguramente alguno de los dos se lo había comentado.

-Y en este momento es euforia, imagínate cuando es algo peor…- le dije en secreto.

-Hasta una borrachera?- bromeo.

-Uff! Eso es lo peor junto con la furia- le confesé, pero su rostro pasó de divertido a angustiado, iba a preguntar qué pasaba, pero vi como sus ojos se agrandaban de tal forma que casi se le salían.

-E… eso… es lo que te llegó?- pregunto Edward tartamudeando, me voltee a ver a qué se refería.

-Vaya! Si eso ya te llego- dije señalando la enorme moto negra que Jake traía andando significa que a ellos… oh!- caí en la cuenta del motivo de su desesperación.

-Wow! Que moto!- fue la expresión de Edward- pero aún no entiendo del todo- pregunto confundido.

-Ay ya! Jake ya presumió lo suyo ahora vamos por el nuestro antes de que golpeemos a alguien- los gemelos dijeron todo eso al mismo tiempo, a veces pasaban cosas como esas entre ellos, pero era verdad, explotarían si no llegaban pronto a casa.

-Ok, Ok, tranquilos ya nos vamos!- les dije para calmarlos- Ángela y Jake… vienen con nosotros?- les pregunte a ellos.

-Bromeas? No me perdería el show por nada- dijo el novio de Leah guiñándole un ojo, ella solo bufo y se subió detrás de su novio en la moto.

-De acuerdo… entonces Seth y Ángela vienen con nosotros, he de suponer?- dijo Edward que estaba como perdido. Volteamos a ver a Seth pero ya estaba dentro del volvo haciendo sonar la bocina. Reímos ante su acción.

-Vamos antes de que les de algo a estos dos, y en el camino te explico- tome a Ángela de la mano y la lleve conmigo hacia el volvo. Edward nos abrió a ambas la puerta pues Seth seguía muy ocupado con el claxon.

-Ya vamos hombre!- le gritó Edward a mi primo.

Íbamos camino a mi casa y Seth no dejaba de brincar en su asiento, Ángela solo lo miraba divertida. Le explique a Edward que los padres de Jake y mis tíos les habían comprado vehículos por sus cumpleaños en Phoenix, y que los mandarían juntos.

-El coche que era de mis primos anteriormente era descapotable, pero con el clima de Forks se los cambiaron por uno normal, solo que ellos querían la misma marca y el mismo color y en Arizona no lo había, por lo que decidieron esperar a conseguirlo para que mandarán juntos la moto y el coche.- termine mí explicación.

-A ver si entendí…- dijo Edward- por sus cumpleaños les regalaron un coche a tus primos y una moto a Jacob?- yo asentí con la cabeza- pero el coche era descapotable y por la lluvia de Forks lo cambiaron por uno con techo y lo mandarían junto con la moto en la que nos viene siguiendo Leah y Jake?- volví a asentir- lo que significa que si llegó la moto de Jake… también llego el auto de los chicos?

-Exacto hombre! Pareces de lento aprendizaje, pff! Ahora que lo comprendiste podrías por favor acelerar un poco máaaaaas?- pregunto Seth adelantándose a mi contestación.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tranquilo chico!- le dijo Edward mientras aceleraba un poco más.

Apenas se hubo detenido el volvo la puerta de Seth se abrió y cuando lo vimos ya estaba pegado "abrazando" el auto que esperaba fuera de mi casa. Dos segundos después apareció Leah por la puerta de mi casa con una llave en la mano.

-A qué hora entro tan rápido por la llave?- me pegunto Ángela en un susurro.

-No tengo idea- le conteste.

-Por ESE auto cualquiera se pondría como ellos- dijo Edward bastante asombrado.

-Te dijimos que desbancaríamos a tu "bebé"- Jake le dijo a Edward mientras le pegaba un codazo juguetón.- como desearía que llegara el grandulón de tu hermano para que viera a NUESTROS bebés- que presumido era…

-Deja de estar de presumido!- le reprendió su prima en broma.

Mis padres salieron de la casa, seguramente papá hoy salió temprano, nos saludaron con la mano desde la entrada y se partían de risa por las boberas que estaban haciendo mis primos, pues no dejaban de bailar y saltar alrededor del coche.

En eso unos chirridos nos llamaron la atención a todos… bueno a todos menos a los hermanos!

Un Emmett muy apurado bajo de su enorme jeep de un salto y corrió hacia nosotros señalando el auto en el que ahora ya estaban adentro Leah y Seth.

-De quién… es ESO?- preguntó asombrado.

-NUESTRO!- Gritaron los hermanitos asomando sus cabezas uno por cada lado de los asientos de enfrente.

Iba a contestarles algo, pero el hermano Oso se quedó de piedra.

-Y… eso… otro?- ahora señalaba la moto de Jake que era ocultada por el volvo.

-Mío!- Dijo Jake orgulloso.

-Dios Mío! Pero esto es genial, porque apenas lo han enseñado?- pregunto ofendido.

Se pusieron a hablar de coches y motos, y a Ángela y a mí nos olvidaron, solo rodamos los ojos y nos metimos a la casa con un Charlie y una Renne muy sonrientes y divertidos, preparamos unos bocadillos y los llevamos afuera para que los hombres y Leah comieran algo.

Se nos pasó la tarde muy rápido, ni Ángela ni yo entendíamos de que hablaban pero solo comprendíamos que los presumidos de Seth, Leah y Jake estaban burlándose de los vehículos de los hermanitos Cullen.

Cuando se hizo tarde todos se despidieron pero Leah quedó con Ángela de pasar por ella temprano a las 9 a.m. para ir al centro comercial para comprar nuestros vestidos, para el dichoso baile que Alice y sus chicles estaban organizando, yo no tenía pareja aún pero con lo que había pasado en el prado lo más seguro es que fuera con Edward y Seth invitaría a Ángela, el domingo que saldrían ellos solos.

Edward me beso en la comisura de mis labios, pero nadie se dio cuenta, solo nosotros, yo lo abrace y después fui levantada por el abrazo de Emmett, y luego de eso, se marcharon a su casa. Ángela se fue con Jake en la moto y quedaron de llamar a mamá cuando hubieran llegado.

Mis primos no cabían de la emoción por su coche tan esperado y durante toda la cena estuvieron prácticamente saltando en su lugar. Nos… o más bien a mis padres les costó horrores mandarlos a dormir, casi querían pasar la noche en el auto.

Cuando al fin todos estábamos en nuestra habitación listos para dormir, recibí un mensaje de texto por parte de Edward: "pase una tarde genial a tú lado, pronto todos los días serán como éste… te quiero, descansa y sueña conmigo como yo la hare contigo" después de eso la emocionada y eufórica era yo, conteste: "yo también la pase genial, también te quiero, y obviamente soñaré contigo… besos" luego me dispuse a dormir aunque demore un buen rato rodando por la cama.

Sentí que algo o alguien me caían encima… Leah! Eran las 8 de la mañana y en sábado… la mataría!

-Levántate floja, ayer hable con Henry mi amigo de la boutique en Phoenix, lo recuerdas?- pregunto mientras me quitaba las cobijas de la cara.

-Aja…

-Pues en Seattle hay otra como esa, y me dijo que había puesto al tanto a sus compañeros de que yo y mis amigas iríamos a comprar vestidos para un baile, así que arréglate que hay que pasar por Ángela! Te deje un desayuno en tu escritorio, te quiero abajo en 15 minutos!- me grito desde el pasillo.

-Todo por unos vestidos? Pff!- me levante rápido y en 5 minutos ya estaba vestida, conociendo a mi prima es capaz de venir a arreglarme ella si yo no me apuro. Desayune súper rápido y baje corriendo las escaleras. Casi me caigo pero Seth me agarro a tiempo aunque se burló de mí hasta que nos despedimos y salimos de la casa.

Camino a La Push, mi prima me explico no sé qué cosa de unos vestidos exclusivos que habían llegado ayer a la tienda y que debíamos ser las primeras en escoger, antes de que alguien más nos ganara.

Llegamos a casa de Ángela y ella ya estaba esperándonos, parecía más emocionada de lo que me hubiera gustado… ambas me interrogaron por lo qué había sucedido en la salida con Edward pero solo les conté un resumen, pues era algo muy íntimo de Edward y yo como para decirles todo. Les comente sobre mi pelo, y se entusiasmaron mucho, con otro cambio de look. Eso significó un… CLARO QUE SI! A mi regreso al castaño.

El camino fue divertido, Leah iba cantando a todo pulmón presumiendo su nuevo coche y Ángela y yo solo nos reíamos de ella. Llegamos al centro Comercial y caminamos un poco en busca de la tienda en la que esperaban a "Leah y sus amigas".

Cuando llegamos, un encargado muy amable llamado Tony, nos saludó como si nos conociéramos de años. Le comenzó a explicar los nuevos diseños exclusivos que habían llegado, y mi prima inmediatamente nos arrastró con ella para probarnos los vestidos.

Cada una nos medimos como cinco pero ninguno era aprobado ni por mi prima ni por Tony, el entusiasmo de Ángela ya se había esfumado y ahora estaba igual de cansada que yo.

Al final, buscando en lo más profundo de la tienda, Tony encontró unos vestidos, uno azul rey, otro dorado y uno negro transparente. Nos los medimos y he de admitirlo, eran preciosos, un poco atrevido el mío, para mi gusto pero perfecto, Ángela se quedó con el negro y Leah con el dorado, eran perfectos y nos quedaban a la medida.

Fuimos a pagar y mi prima insistió en pagarlos ella, después de pelear una batalla perdida, nos despedimos de Tony y le dimos las gracias, yo quería ir a una librería, Ángela a comer y mi prima quería ir a buscar los accesorios que necesitaríamos, nos esperaba mucho día de compras todavía. Cuando íbamos saliendo de la tienda de los vestidos nos encontramos a nada más y nada menos que a Alice y sus secuaces. Ellas entraban y nosotras salíamos.

Tanya nos iba a decir algo pero me adelante…

-Que tengan un buen día chicas- les dije sínicamente.

Rosalie murmuro un Gracias, apenas audible y Alice jaló a Tanya de la mano ignorándonos totalmente, el otro encargado que no había visto aparte de Tony, las saludó muy efusivamente.

Caminamos hasta encontrar un lugar para comer y cuando terminamos Leah nos arrastró buscando todo lo que nos faltaba, zapatos, aretes, pulseras, collares; en más de una ocasión nos topamos con las "otras" y Alice parecía muy enojada, quién sabe qué le pasó…

Ya era bastante tarde y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, convencimos a Leah de irnos a casa y no muy feliz aceptó. Pasamos a dejar a Ángela y resultó que Jake estaba en mi casa, así que se regresó nuevamente con nosotras, y solo guardo sus compras.

Llegamos a mí casa, y mi papá y los chicos estaban viendo un partido de Futbol Americano, así que ni atención nos prestaron, solo Jake, y eso porque Leah le pego con el cojín del mueble. Ayudamos con la cena y después los chicos se marcharon a su casa. Pero esta vez Seth llevo a Ángela en el auto pues el no lo había utilizado todavía y Leah acompaño a su novio en la moto.

Esperamos a que regresaran mis primos para ir a acostarnos; a pesar de que no vi ni supe nada ni de Emmett ni de Edward, fue un día especial con las chicas, según las palabras de Leah "El mejor día de compras".

**Alice Pov**

Los papas de Rose regresaron más tarde de lo que esperábamos y yo ya estaba desesperada por irme a buscar los vestidos, presentía que los comprarían pero se suponía que los habíamos apartado y eso me tranquilizaba un poco.

Cuando al fin regresaron los señores Hale, Rose paso a buscarnos a Tanya y a mí a la casa y después nos fuimos al Centro Comercial, aparcamos junto a un espectacular porsche blanco, dichoso el dueño o dueña, nos bajamos rápidamente y fuimos a buscar Joseph, el encargado al que habíamos apartado los vestidos. Lo saludamos efusivamente después de un desagradable encuentro con Isabella en la entrada de la tienda.

Joseph se puso manos a la obra y nos iba pasando vestidos mientras nos los probábamos, quería que viéramos algunos otros para que estuviéramos seguras de nuestra elección, después de como 6 vestidos cada una, pedí que trajeran los que habíamos apartado; el de Rose fue el primero…

Espectacular como predije, le quedaba perfecto, ese era el definitivo para ella y todos estuvimos de acuerdo, regreso a buscar los otros dos, pero demoraba mucho así que le pregunte..

-Joseph, aun tienes nuestros vestidos verdad?- parecía un poco nervioso.

-Claro que sí, mi alma, solo déjame verificar con Tony, donde los guardaron.

Se fue a preguntarle a su compañero sobre los vestidos pero por sus caras y gestos algo no andaba bien.

-Alice, Tanya, lo lamento mucho chicas, al parecer nadie marco ayer sus vestidos y solamente los guardaron muy escondidos pero Tony atendió a una chicas hace poco y encontró los vestidos que ustedes querían…- Isabella!

-Como puede ser eso posible?- Tanya ya iba a empezar con su espectáculo.

-Calamite Tanya, no hagas uno de tus shows aquí por favor.- le pidió Rose.

-Como tú ya tienes tú vestido, por eso no te importa- le reprochó.

Aunque estaba enojada y al parecer era la única que se había dado cuenta que Isabella y sus primitas eran las que nos habían ganado los vestidos, decidí serenarme y no armar un espectáculo como Tanya. La convencí de elegir otros de los vestidos que nos probamos que también eran bonitos pero no los que queríamos.

Pagamos y Joseph se sentía muy apenado, pero pues no fue su culpa, así que no podía hacer nada, nos aseguró que la próxima línea de ropa exclusiva que llegara no la mostraría hasta después de que nosotras la hubiéramos visto.

Saliendo de la boutique, fuimos por zapatos y accesorios, después de todo mi vestido, me empezaba a gustar mucho; Tanya era la menos conforme, y la verdad su vestido si era algo… feo. Pero era el que mejor se le veía. La única perfecta era Rose, con su vestido rojo.

Compramos todo lo que necesitaríamos y en muchas ocasiones nos encontramos con las ridículas de Isabella y sus primas, detuvimos a Tanya de que les dijera algo ofensivo en público pues no queríamos quedar en ridículo también. Y yo decidí callar, no les daría el gusto y mucho menos a esa tal Leah que se creía muy bonita, de saber que ellas se habían llevado los vestidos que anteriormente YO había escogido.

No demoramos mucho, solo compramos lo necesario y regresamos a casa, el porsche blanco aún seguía estacionado cuando nosotras salimos.

Llegamos a casa; y guardamos todo lo que habíamos comprado Rose se quedó un rato con nosotras y decidimos ver una película pues hoy las cosas no me habían salido como yo quería y eso me ponía de malas. Sin lugar a dudas "el peor día de compras".

* * *

><p><strong>nos leemos el Lunes! si puedo el dmingo.. tendran nuevo kapi pero mas seguro el Lunes!<strong>

**espero k este les haya gustado..! los preparativos para el baile comienzan!**

**XOXO - Leah**


	18. Las notas, mensajes, llamadas y recados

**CAPITULO 18:**

***LAS NOTAS, MENSAJES, LLAMADAS Y RECADOS***

**Bella Pov**

Era domingo, y apenas eran las 10 a.m. pero ya no tenía sueño, por lo regular en Phoenix siempre nos despertábamos a las 12 o un poco más, pero la emoción de lo vivido el viernes y el día de compras se habían llevado mi sueño.

Baje las escaleras aún en mi pantalón de pijama, mi blusita de tiras y mis pantuflas, la casa parecía muy silenciosa así que quizás los demás seguían dormidos, fui a la cocina a servirme un poco de cereal con leche y me lleve mi plato al sofá, no había nada mejor que hacer más que ver la televisión un rato.

Pase junto a las escaleras y me percate de algo que cuando baje no vi, en donde se colocaban las llaves había una pizarra que utilizamos cuando dejamos notas o recados a los demás. Había un papelito doblado atorado en la pizarra, lo tome y era de mis padres.

"_quien sea que haya visto esto primero…_

_Charlie fue a pescar todo el día con Billy y Sam, regresa para cenar como a las 8 y yo (Renne) me fui con él a visitar a las esposas de esos hombres que tiene mucho no veo, volveré para preparar el almuerzo a eso de las 2 aparte tengo una cita con mi aun auto prestado hijo… desayunen cereal o pídanle a Bella que por favor les prepare un desayuno decente… Si eres Bella la que está leyendo (que es lo más seguro) apiádate de tus primos y prepárales algo que sea digno de llamarse comida.._

_Los quiero, y no destruyan mi casa por favor…"_

No podía creer cuanta ocurrencia tenía mi madre para escribir notas, no entendí muy bien lo de la cita con Emmett pero tendría que esperar a hablar con alguno de ellos para preguntarles.

Pase casi una hora viendo un programa sin sentido en la televisión, pero me aburrió tanto que casi me quedo dormida otra vez, casi como a las 11 decidí alimentar a mis primos, sabía que Seth se despertaría en cuanto oliera a comida y una vez que uno se despertaba el otro también.

Prepare unas quesadillas, muy rápido he hice café, había jugo de naranja que papá había dejado preparado en recompensa por no desayunar con nosotros (eso decía una nota pegada a él) y podían prepararse una malteada si querían, yo ya había hecho la comida.

Como predije Seth bajo cuando ya todo estaba servido, y a los minutos llego Leah, yo comí un poco pues no tenía hambre por el cereal pero se me antojó un bocado, después mi prima y yo recogimos y lavamos los platos y vasos, pues Seth tenía que arreglarse para su cita con Ángela.

Mi primo se despidió de nosotras y se fue a la Push a eso de las 12:30. Leah se fue a bañar y yo hice lo mismo, cuando baje nuevamente a la sala, ella estaba pintándose las uñas de negro y ya estaba presentable. Nos quedamos haciendo zapping en la tele, y platicando de cosas sin importancia y del baile del sábado. Pasadita de la 1 llamaron a la puerta y yo fui a abrir pues Leah no podía tocar nada con sus uñas recién pintadas.

-Primita!- fue lo único que escuche antes de sentirme en el aire, que nadie me podía abrazar sin levantarme?

-Hola Jake, cómo estás? Tanto de no verte!- le dije sarcástica.

-Pues aunque uses ese tono, déjame decirte que YO si te extrañaba- me dio un beso en la mejilla y me despeino mientras me hacía a un lado para que entrara, "como en su casa".

-Me acabo de bañar hace unos minutos y vas a esponjar mi pelo- le reclame acomodándomelo de nuevo.

-Wow! Sí que pasar tiempo con mi novia y prima te ha afectado eeeh- le iba a contestar pero me ganaron.

-Mira Jacob Black… preferirías que anduviera toda fea, sucia y descuidada?- le reclamó Leah. Ellos eran así, todo el día se la pasaban peleando, pero así se amaban y de esa forma se lo demostraban.

-Leh- Leh… tú te vez bonita de todas formas y aunque fueras una fodonga yo te amaría así- así le decía cuando se ponían de empalagosos, y en esos momentos era mejor desaparecer si no querías tener un trauma de por vida por tanta "muestra de cariño".

-Ok… ustedes sigan en lo suyo y yo me voy a mi recamara- solo escuche un mm-hm de parte de ellos, no supe si de Leah o de Jake.

Cuando legue a mi recamara me di cuenta que mi celular estaba debajo de la cama, seguramente lo tire mientras dormía, lo recogí y me fije que tenía 3 llamadas perdidas y 5 mensajes de texto. Revisé las llamadas y todas eran diferentes, una de Edward, Emmett y por ultimo Chris… todas me importaban pero más la Edward, aunque ya tenía varios días que no hablaba con mi mejor amigo.

Los mensajes de texto también eran todos diferentes, no sé cómo no escuche mi celular… El primero era…

"_Te llame pero no contestaste, tengo una sorpresa para todos… pero en especial para ti..! SORPRESA significa que aunque con este msj te hayas acordado de tu mejor amigo y me llames, no te diré nada! Besos y saludos a todos… Chris"_

Le respondí con una disculpa por el olvido y diciéndole que le marcaría más tarde. Lo envié y abrí el segundo mensaje…

"_Enana… dile a mi mamá adoptada que no podré llegar a preparar la comida con ella, pero que guise más de lo pensado porque si llegare a comer, Rose me pidió que la ayudará con algo por eso voy más tarde! Aparte creo que llevare un chicle… Aun así nuestra cita no se cancela. Un mega abrazo de oso, no se te olvide el recado"_

Le dije que yo no era su recadera para molestarlo pero aun así daría el mensaje, que no se preocupara y que me daba miedo lo que ese par se podía traer entre manos para su dichosa "cita". Lo envié y abrí el otro…

"_Bells… no sé si mi tía recuerde que hoy saldría con Ángela, así que por favor recuérdale que llego hasta la cena, besos y cuidense mientras no estoy"_

Le mande una respuesta muy corta a mi sobreprotector y cariñoso primo y revise el cuarto mensaje, que por cierto era un número que no tenía registrado…

"_Bella cariño, llevan en Forks más de dos semanas y no te he visto, ni tampoco he tenido el gusto de conocer a tus primos, esta tarde la tengo libre y al parecer mi "pequeño" tiene una cita con tu madre, te parece bien si lo acompaño? Un abrazo… Esme"_

Me imagino que alguno de sus hijos le dio el número, así que le conteste que no había problema y que aquí la esperábamos. Lo envié y abrí el último mensaje que era de hace media hora…

"_Mi madre me pidió tu número y se lo di, espero no haya problema. Que harás esta tarde? Quiero verte porque llevo más de 30 horas sin saber de ti… besos, te quiero"_

Le respondí rápidamente a Edward disculpándome por contestar hasta ahora, le dije que estaría todo el día en mi casa, que no se preocupara por Esme y que también lo extrañaba. Lo envié y revise el último, que solo era una promoción sin importancia y lo elimine al instante.

Iba a dejar el celular en el buró, cuando comenzó a vibrar, fue por eso que no lo había escuchado antes, no tenía sonido. Revise, y era un mensaje de Leah, esa mujer está loca, porque simplemente no me hablaba o mejor dicho gritaba desde abajo, lo abrí y comprendí el por qué.

"_Si bajas y no estamos, es porque fuimos a dar una vuelta en la moto… regresamos para la comida, antes de las 3… no creo que haya problema en que se quede Jake verdad? Pórtate bien y no hagas travesuras, te queremos"_

Todo mundo hacia lo que quería el día de hoy y yo era su recadera... qué bonito! Llegó otro mensaje mientras tenía el teléfono en la mano y yo me quejaba…

"_Te parece si voy a tu casa más tarde?, estoy en el consultorio con mi papá ayudándolo a organizar un poco… espero tu respuesta, te quiero"_

Solamente le conteste que lo esperaba aquí, no mencione nada de que su hermano y su mamá también vendrían. Además aprovecharía que Charlie estaba de pesca porque Edward aun no le caía muy bien que digamos.

Como ahora me había quedado sola, aunque mamá seguramente no demoraba en llegar, decidí recoger el poco desorden que había en mi cuarto y en diez minutos ya estaba listo. Me recosté en la cama y marque el número de Chris.

-Bella?- fue lo primero que dijo.

-Siip, lamento haber desaparecido estos días, cómo has estado?- me disculpe nuevamente con él.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada, yo tampoco te había llamado hasta hace rato, solo que olvide que ustedes flojos, se levantan tarde los domingos- se burlaba.

-Hoy ya estaba despierta pero mi celular quedo en silencio y no sé cómo fue a dar debajo de la cama- le comente confundida, y escuche su carcajada del otro lado.

-Te aseguro que no llego caminando debajo de la cama, así que tú lo has de haber tirado- medio le entendí porque seguía riéndose.

-Bueno ya! Dime algo de esa sorpresa de la que hablas- hice un puchero como si pudiera verme.

-No! Porque se arruinaría… pero tengo algo súper emocionante que contarte- me cambió de tema pero aun así quería saber.

-Dime..?

-Estoy saliendo con alguien!- no pude reaccionar ni decir nada, cuando estuve allá, muchas veces lo ayudaba a salir de problemas con las chicas por lo coqueto que era, a ninguna tomaba en serio y ahora esto… sí que era algo emocionante. – sigues ahí?

-Oh! Cuéntame, cuéntame!- le pedí cuando reaccioné – quién es? Cómo se llama? Es bonita? La conozco? Va a la escuela contigo? Son NOVIOS? Oficialmente y todo? La quieres o solo es otra más? Cuando paso? Por qué no me habías dicho?- lo último lo dije en tono reprobatorio.

-Respira… 1… 2… 3… no puedo contestar tanto al mismo tiempo, ya puedes respirar de nuevo?- el muy gracioso se burlaba de mí y no contestaba ninguna de mis mil preguntas.

-Sí, sí, sí, estoy bien, ahora no seas cobarde y cuéntame! Mal amigo- me enfurruñe de mi lado del teléfono aunque no pudiera verme.

Escuche que alguien se reía y vi a mi madre parada en la entrada de mi cuarto remedando mi postura y mi gesto, otra que se burlaba de mí…

-No me causa gracia… es Chris y se ha guardado un secreto muy importante que no me quiere contar- le dije a mi madre para que dejara su jueguito, seguramente Chris escucho porque volvió a soltar una carcajada. Mamá solo entro, me dio un beso en la frente y luego me hizo señas de que iba a preparar la comida.

-Quién te vio allá haciendo tu berrinche?- me conocía súper bien eso no lo podía negar…

-Mamá y se puso a imitarme todavía que el día de hoy, me usan todos como su recadera y mensajera…- le dije aun como niña enojada.

-Ok… esa historia me la cuentas luego, ahora para que ya no hagas berrinche contestare tus preguntas…

-Por fin!- le dije dramáticamente.

-La quiero demasiado, casi tanto como a ti (en el buen sentido claro)… Aún no somos novios, pero tenemos una cita más tarde, y si ella dice que sí entonces será oficial!- me quede otra vez helada, el soltero empedernido había encontrado a su "verdadero amor".

-Sé que estas sorprendida, de hecho también yo lo estoy, no sé qué me pasa cuando estoy con ella, pero siento que no necesito nada más; hasta me olvido un poco de que mis cuatro mejores amigos ya no están aquí- entonces esta chica era muy especial para él.

-Espero de verdad que te diga que sí, tu único defecto es lo coqueto pero si solo lo utilizas con ella entonces no creo que nadie pueda encontrar un mejor candidato que tú- le dije sinceramente.

-Gracias Bellita

-Sigue que aun te faltan muchas preguntas…- le recordé

-Ok… si la conocen, iba en el otro grupo con las chicas esas a las que Leah odiaba, es Danielle, una rubia de piel muy blanca como la tuya, sus ojos son grises, y es un poco bajita- hice memoria y la recordé.

-Oh! Ya sé quién es, es muy bonita y me caía bien, hablamos un par de veces con ella pero nosotras por ser de otro grupo no éramos muy amigas aunque a Leah y a mí nos caía bien… muy buena elección, solo espero que no lo arruines gran tonto- le dije seria.

-De verdad que he cambiado por ella, y no lo quiero arruinar, el día después de que ustedes se fueran yo salí a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial solo, y mi hermana me había encargado algo de una tienda de ropa para mujer, yo solo iba por lo apartado pero ella estaba ahí, comprando también, así que después salimos a dar un paseo, platicamos de muchas cosas y le dije que ustedes se habían ido, ella no lo sabía y les mandó saludos que se me había olvidado dar…

-Muy lindo de tu parte- le dije sarcástica,- pero gracias como quiera, ahora continua- quería saber qué paso después.

-Bueno pues desde ese día hemos salido varias veces, y en la escuela se cambió al que era su grupo, ósea donde yo estoy porque ella tampoco soporta a las chicas que odian a Leah y viceversa…

-Eso es punto a favor para… Danielle con Leah- bromee.

-Eso espero, ya tengo que irme porque tengo cosas que hacer antes de esta noche, deséame mucha suerte y ruega porque ella me diga que sí- me dijo serio, seguramente si estaba nervioso.

-Claro que te dirá que sí, solo demuéstrale que ella es y será la única (mientras dure, que espero sea un largo tiempo)- sinceramente esperaba eso.

-Yo también lo espero, salúdame a los chicos y a tus padres, platícale a Leah lo que hablamos y remarca el punto a favor de Danii… que si todo sale como espero esta noche… ella también estará involucrada en la sorpresa que les tengo para el viernes- me dijo en tono divertido.

-Ya no menciones esa sorpresa si no me dirás qué es- otra vez mi tono berrinchudo hizo presencia.

-Ok, ok, cuídate mucho y dile a los gemelos que se porten bien, te quiero y los extraño un buen- me dijo un poco sentimental.

-Nosotros también te queremos y extrañamos, y el que se debe portar bien eres tu…- bromee.

Cortamos la llamada y baje a ver a mi mamá que estaba en la cocina. La ayude a terminar con la comida mientras le informaba todos los recados, notas y noticias que tenía. Le dije de Emmett y Esme, de los gemelos, de Jake y le conté de la novia de Chris, ella me sabía todo y no tenía que ocultarle nada, aparte de que ya conocía cómo era Chris por cuando estuvo de vacaciones en Arizona.

Iba a poner la mesa cuando Leah y Jake llegaron.

-Llegamos!- grito mi prima como siempre desde la puerta.

-Estamos en la cocina!- le respondió mi mamá también gritando.

-No podrían simplemente usar su tono de voz normal?- les reproche- yo las escucho perfectamente sin que griten.

-Por qué estas enojada?- fue la respuesta de Leah mientras pasaba a mi lado y se dirigía a saludar a mamá- hola tía, puede Jake quedarse a comer?

-Claro que sí! Me encanta que estén aquí, así Bella tiene compañía y yo conseguí un montón de nuevos hijos- lo que a mi mamá le gustaba era el ruido que todos juntos hacíamos.

-Señora Renne… ósea que le puedo decir tía?- pregunto un entusiasmado Jacob.

-Haré de cuenta que no escuche eso de "señora"… y claro que puedes decirme tía o Renne o tía Renne como prefieras- Jake se acercó a abrazarla y la levanto como a mí; Leah y yo solo rodamos los ojos.

-Quién te crees que eres para cargar así a mi mamá adoptada?- pregunto un furioso Emmett que venía entrando por la puerta que los novios habían dejado abierta.

Llego hasta mi mamá y la quito de los brazos de Jake que lo miraba indignado.

-Ella es mi nueva tía! Así que la puedo abrazar como yo quiera!- ambos se veían tan graciosos haciéndose los enojados y mi madre estaba encantada porque se "pelearan" por ella.

-Pero es mi MADRE ADOPTADA!- le señaló Emmett mientras se pegaba más a mi mamá como cuando los niños se escoden de algo tras la suya.

-Ahora resulta que se pelean por MI mamá? Le diré a papá y los dos perderán!- les dije como niña chiquita siguiéndoles el juego.

Jake y Emmett que tenían más o menos el mismo tipo de cuerpo, fuerza y estatura se miraron entre sí y luego se voltearon a observarme a mí… esto no era nada bueno…

-Bellita!- gritaron los dos mientras corrían a mi encuentro, lo último que alcance a ver fue a Esme que también había entrado junto con su hijo y no la había escuchado, mi madre abrazando a Leah y luego mis ojos se cerraron porque quede atrapada entre dos cuerpos enormes en un abrazo colectivo. El aire me faltaba y sentía que me estaba mareando…

-PAR DE IDIOTAS! SUELTENLA QUE NO PUEDE RESPIRAR!- escuche el grito de Leah muy lejano, esta vez sí que con su voz normal no la hubiera oído.

Sentí como el aire llegaba nuevamente a mis pulmones y solo atine a agarrarme de lo que parecía una silla, todo me daba vueltas, por lo que decidí mantener los ojos cerrados.

-Ven cariño, acércate a la ventana para que tomes aire- distinguí que era Esme quien me hablaba y me tomaba de la cintura para guiarme hacia la ventana.

-Ahora si se pasaron niños!- escuche a mi mamá- casi la rompen, toma un poco de agua hija- mamá me puso un vaso en la mano y lentamente lo lleve a mi boca.

Luego escuche dos golpes, seguidos de dos AUCH! Seguramente esa fue Leah.

-Ya se te paso?- pregunto Esme mientras yo abría los ojos.

-Sí, gracias… menos mal que Seth no está- fueron mis primeras palabras cuando recupere totalmente el aire.

Después del pequeño accidente todos nos sentamos a comer, y estábamos riendo de la cara que puse cuando esos dos monstruos me abrazaron. Presentamos a Leah y Jake con Esme, asegurándole que faltaban otros dos. Terminando de comer, la cita de Emmett y mi madre se pospuso para más tarde porque todos nos pusimos a jugar cartas; de mamá esperaba que nos ganara pero la que me sorprendió fue Esme, que les dio una paliza a los muy "expertos" Jacob y Emmett.

Pasamos una tarde muy agradable pero pasadas las 5 Esme se retiró porque Carlisle llegaría a comer después de horas extras en el hospital, así que se despidió asegurando repetir la convivencia otro día. Emmett la llevo a casa y prometió regresar para la "cita" con mamá. Leah y Jake se fueron a la recamara de mi prima a jugar wii "con la puerta abierta" como pidió mamá. Renne se dirigió a su estudio a prepararlo para la cita, (quien sabe que harían esos dos) y yo me fui al patio trasero a leer un poco.

Escuche que Emmett gritaba que había vuelto. Y él y mamá se encerraron en el estudio. Ya casi eran las 6 y pensé en marcarle a Edward para saber si todavía iba a venir, pero mi libro estaba muy interesante y mi celular estaba hasta mi cuarto.

De repente llego Leah con un papelito, me guiño un ojo, me lo dio y se fue. Toda confundida y extrañada lo abrí y leí lo que decía…

"_Veo que no estas para nada preocupada porque no haya venido, gracias a tu libro…al menos es interesante? E.C."_

Sonreí y lo busque con la mirada en el patio pero no estaba, me iba a levantar del sillón para buscarlo dentro de la casa pero algo me cayó de arriba, un papel hecho bola que recogí y leí…

"_Aunque es lindo verte tan concentrada en algo… preferiría que eso no fuera un libro sino mis ojos… E.C."_

Me sonroje un poco porque se haya dado cuenta de que cuando me miraba yo quedaba atrapada… como hipnotizada.

Levante la vista y vi que él se asomaba por la ventana que daba al patio trasero de la habitación de Seth.

-Hola…- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-Hola… si bajo me darás toda tu atención?- me dijo haciendo un lindo puchero.

-Desde la primer nota, es toda tuya- le dije mientras me sonrojaba.

-No borres el rojo de tus mejillas hasta que haya bajado- me guiño un ojo y desapareció. Me ruborice más y comencé a caminar dentro de la casa para encontrarlo.

El bajo corriendo las escaleras sin tropezarse siquiera. Cómo lo hacía? Llego a mi encuentro, y cómo ya no era raro, ni me sorprendí cuando mis pies se despegaron del suelo.

-Por qué todos me hacen lo mismo y solo a mí?- le pregunté cuando ya me había bajado.

-No sé por qué lo hacen los demás pero yo lo hice porque tiene más de un día que no te veía y ya deje de verte lo suficiente por un año- me dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente.

-Vamos afuera- le dije mientras tomaba valor y lo jalaba de la mano.

Las cosas siempre fueron así entre nosotros antes de Tanya, aunque solo fuéramos amigos el me agarraba de la mano, me abrazaba o me daba besos en la frente, y a pesar de todo el pasado me alegraba enormemente que siguiera siendo así.

-Por qué llegaste apenas?- le pregunte cuando nos sentamos donde antes había estado leyendo.

-Mi padre se quedó a trabajar más horas, y yo me quede a ayudarlo a organizar, porque cambió de oficina, ya supe que mi mamá estuvo aquí, y ya escuche los gritos de la tuya y mi hermano que vienen del estudio- me explicó con una sonrisa perfecta en su rostro.

-Quién sabe que están haciendo esos dos, toda la mañana han estado esperando para su "cita", el día de hoy todos me han estado usando de su recadera y mandadera; sin mencionar que casi me desmayo o muero de asfixia.- le dije haciendo un puchero para darle pena.

-En serio?- me pregunto siguiéndome el juego y me abrazo y me atrajo a su cuerpo, eso era más de lo que esperaba pero igual de bien recibido.- por qué dices eso?

-Es que hoy todos me han dejado notas con cosas qué hacer o me han dado recados para otras personas, no soy recepcionista ni secretaria- seguía enfurruñada, no me molestaba para nada hacer lo que me pidieron pero solo quería que Edward me consintiera.- y Emmett y Jacob me aplastaron horrible en un "abrazo colectivo"- lo último si era totalmente cierto, y mi queja también.

-Eso no es justo para una señorita tan linda y tierna como tú; y esos dos deben ser más cuidadosos porque un día si te pueden lastimar- volvió a acercarme más a él, si es que se podía y deposito un beso en mis cabellos, recordándome algo.

-Oye… hable con las chicas y todas estamos de acuerdo en que Emmett tiene razón, regresare a mi cabello castaño- levante mi cara para mirarlo a los ojos a ver su reacción, pues como me tenía abrazada no podía verlo.

Sus ojos brillaban como hace mucho tiempo no recordaba desde antes de que me fuera, brillaban con la misma intensidad del viernes en el claro. Esto era un borrón y cuenta nueva en nuestra relación, porque aunque me costara creerlo, sabía que ya no era como su hermanita, se había dado cuenta, un poco tarde pero lo hizo, de que yo lo veía como un hombre al que amaba con todo mi corazón y él por fin estaba descubriendo la chica linda, la mujer que había detrás de su mejor amiga por la que solo sentía un afecto fraternal.

Lentamente se acercó a mis labios y me beso, era dulce y cálido, nuestro segundo beso, era igual o mejor que el primero, simplemente sus labios y los míos, sin profundizar, era lo mejor que me había pasado en toda mi vida, besarlo.

Nos separamos para mirarnos a los ojos y después de unos largos segundos, perdidos en la mirada del otro nuestras bocas se volvieron a juntar, parecíamos dos imanes con polo opuesto, no podíamos sepáranos el uno del otro… y me encantaba; sus labios sabían a gloria. Sabía que me estaba volviendo adicta con probarlos solo en tres ocasiones.

Un ruido fue lo que nos separó esta vez, el estómago de Edward rugía literalmente, él se puso rojo como lo hacía yo siempre.

-No has comido desde que saliste del hospital verdad?- le pregunte en tono acusador.

-De por sí ya era tarde, no quería que esperaras más o pensaras que ya no vendría- me dijo firmemente mirándome a los ojos.

-Ven vamos a comer- me levante y lo tome de la mano para "pararlo" porque él seguía sentándote.

-Pero solo si de postre me das otro beso- me dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Tal vez…- le dije toda roja de mis mejillas y camine sola dentro de la casa. Ya que él seguía sin moverse de su lugar.

Cuando iba alcanzando la puerta para entrar sentí dos manos en mi cintura y un cuerpo que se pegaba a mi espalda.

-Pensé que querrías que te llevara la comida al patio- bromee.

-Comeré solo si tú comes conmigo- me dijo todo enfurruñado.

-Pero Edward yo ya comí, y aún estoy llena- no cabía un solo bocado en mi de ninguna cosa.

-Bueno entonces comerás un poco de lo que yo coma, si no, no quiero comer.- su puchero de niño berrinchudo ganó.

Así que tendría que hacer un huequito para un bocado, si es que quería llegar al postre…

* * *

><p><strong>el mierkoles o jueves.. el kapi k sigue! ya kasi se akaban.. : y ntons no se k tan seguido pueda subir :(**

**nos leemos prontho.. :D**

**XOXO - Leah**


	19. Mi cita para el baile

**CAPITULO 19:**

***MI CITA PARA EL BAILE***

**Bella Pov**

Pase el resto del domingo con Edward platicando y recuperando algo más del tiempo perdido, me pidió que fuera al dichoso baile con él; aunque yo no quería ir, me obligarían, además de que ya tenía el vestido por lo que si tenía que sufrir la tortura del "pre-baile" que incluía sesión de "belleza" con las chicas aparte del baile en sí; al menos que valiera la pena, e ir y tratar de disfrutar un poco con Edward a mí lado.

Iba camino a la cafetería del instituto con Ángela y Leah a mis lados, les dije quién me había invitado al baile desde el mismo domingo, y a pesar de que ya sabían que ese era Edward yo me había quedado callada para dejarlas intrigadas, esa era mi venganza anticipada por todo lo que me harían pasar el día del baile.

Como venía haciendo los últimos días no les conteste ninguna de las mil preguntas que me hacían respecto a cómo me lo había pedido, así que les cambié el tema hacia la sorpresa de Chris que aún no les había dicho nada, y como ya no tenía más temas con los que distraerlas era lo único que me quedaba, seguramente antes de que termine el día les habré contado todo, solo que no era el lugar.

-Chris tiene novia- comenté los más normal que pude.

Mi prima se quedó callada en ese mismo instante, y ni siquiera dio un paso más. Ángela que oficialmente era mi prima desde el domingo también, se quedó pensativa aunque no tan sorprendida como Leah, pues ella no conocía tan bien a nuestro amigo.

-Có… cómo?- pregunto Leah que no salía de su asombro.

-Lo que escuchaste, el día que Ángela le dio el SÍ a Seth- se ruborizo ante mi comentario- también Chris recibió una respuesta similar- mi prima siguió caminando, y yo casi bailo porqué se le había olvidado el tema anterior… por ahora.

-Quién es ella? Y por qué no me habías dicho?- me miro con ojos acusadores – y ese ingrato mal amigo por qué no me dijo a mí personalmente?- ahora estaba enojada e indignada.

-No sé, eso tienes que preguntárselo a él, pero lo que sí sé, es quién es ella- le dije con tono de arrogancia.

-Más te vale que eso si me lo cuentes Isabella!- me amenazó.

-Está bien, está bien, te acuerdas de Danielle? La chica bajita, rubia, de tez blanca que iba en el otro grupo con las creídas a las que odiabas, hablamos con ella unas pocas veces- le explique.

-Sí, creo recordarla, es bonita- dijo reflexivamente.

-Me dijo Chris que nos tenía una sorpresa, y que nos la daría el viernes- sus ojos se iluminaron ante la palabra que yo tanto aborrecía y ella tanto adoraba –no tengo la menor idea de qué cosa pueda ser, estando tan separados pero bueno, me dijo que su ahora novia estaba incluida y que te remarcara un punto a favor de "Danii"- lo pronuncié como él lo hacía y las chicas rieron.- me dijo que la chica odiaba a las creídas a las que tú tampoco soportabas, y que se había cambiado de grupo para estar con Chris y así también evitaba una posible expulsión si es que un día colmaban su paciencia y se les iba en cima.

-Vaya! Debe tener carácter entonces, espero con ansias nuestra sorpresa, y espero conocer más a mi nueva "cuñada" que va por buen camino conmigo, solo le faltas tú.- dijo esto y rodo los ojos porque sabía que yo no era como ella.

Seguimos caminando hasta que por fin llegamos a nuestra mesa, por la plática veníamos caminando sumamente lento por lo que ya todos estaban en sus lugares cuando nosotras llegamos, estaban "nuestros" chicos, Jake, Seth y Edward, Emmett a veces se sentaba con nosotros y a veces no aparecía por la cafetería, según su hermano, se iba con Rosalie al patio pues no quería estar junto a Tanya pero tampoco nos quería incomodar ni a nosotros ni a su novia invitándola a nuestra mesa.

Alice y Tanya tenían la mesa del centro de la cafetería, con varias chicas más, igual de superficiales, y chicos del equipo de futbol incluido Jasper por supuesto, en general los "populares" se sentaban con ellas; durante clases, las pocas que nos tocaban juntas tratábamos de ignorarlas pero Tanya nos hacía difícil la tarea, pues nos provocaba en especial a mí y a Leah, la cual nos costaba más trabajo de lo normal a Ángela y a mí detenerla de írsele encima. En dos ocasiones le conteste a sus provocaciones pero por suerte el profesor llego y la situación no se salió de control; aunque también notaba una fuerte rivalidad de Alice hacia Leah y no entendía del todo por qué.

-Aunque distrajiste a Leah tan fácil, a mí no!- me susurro Ángela de mi lado derecho, me había sentado entre ella y Edward que jugaba en estos momentos con mi comida.

-Lo sé.

-Esta tarde las invito a mi casa saliendo del instituto, así por fin podrías contarnos los detalles- me dijo pícaramente.

-Está bien- sonreí pues sabía que no pasaba de hoy.

-Emmett esta con Rosalie hoy?- le pregunte a Edward mientras le quitaba mi tenedor con el que jugaba mi comida.

-Sip!- me guiñó un ojo y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla de repente. Sentí que me observaban y voltee.

Tanya y Alice me miraban, la primera con profundo odio y la segunda un poco desconcertada pero de alguna forma con compresión y añoranza. Decidí no prestarles mucha atención antes de que Edward o Leah se percataran de la situación e hicieran alguna locura.

-Y eso por qué fue?- le pregunte a Edward un poco ruborizada pero con mi completa atención en él.

-Nada! Una simple muestra de cariño a la chica más linda, especial e importante para mí- me ruborice más pero le agradecí con un abrazo.

-Alice y Esme se pondrán celosas- bromee con él.

-Esme sabe que fue, es y será siempre la primera mujer en mi vida y Alice tiene a Jasper así que no me preocupa- me dijo siguiéndome el juego, casi no hablábamos de su hermana pero a veces salían uno que otro comentario siempre respetándola y sin decir nada malo de ella. Seguimos comiendo, y ya era la hora que Edward compartía con nosotras por lo que caminamos juntos al salón.

Ángela le dijo a Leah nuestros planes y ésta no perdió el tiempo en avisarle a mi mamá, llegamos al salón y no preste mucha atención al profesor pues mis primas y Edward no sé qué tenían contra mí que se la pasaron aventándome bolitas de papel y haciéndome maldades durante toda la clase.

-Vas a casa de Ángela hoy?- pregunto Edward mientras estábamos en el estacionamiento poniéndonos de acuerdo para irnos.

-Sip, las chismosas quieren que les cuente quién es y cómo fue que conseguí una cita para el baile- tímidamente me acerque a él y lo abrace, Leah estaba discutiendo con Jake ahora quién sabe por qué y Seth se estaba tragando a Ángela.

-Oh! Me gustaría saber a mí también qué opinas de eso… lástima que no puedo leer mentes- me dijo juguetonamente.

-No importa, sabes que me parece perfecto- me pegue más a él.

-Me encanta oír eso- deposito un beso en mi cabeza, pero como ya había muy pocas personas aparte de mis primos y nadie parecía prestarnos atención, levante mi cara para mirarlo y poder rozar sus labios, (los cuales por cierto desde el postre del domingo no había probado).

Él pareció entender mi acción pues empezó a agachar lentamente su cabeza para poder besarme, nuestros labios apenas se tocaron cuando lo escuche…

-Pero mira qué bonito- la cizaña y odio con que hablaba Tanya me hizo retroceder un paso.- al parecer la técnica de copiarle el look a la ex del chico por el que mueres si te ha dado resultado- dijo mientras daba unas palmadas.

Sentí a Edward tensarse entre mis brazos aún.

-Tanya…- amenazo con voz fuerte.

-Qué pasa Eddie? Quieres que te ayude a liberarte de las garras de ésta… zorra?- dijo despectivamente dirigiéndose a mí.

Detuve a Edward de avanzar hacia ella y por el rabillo del ojo vi como mis primos caminaban hacia nosotros también.

-Mira Tanya, no quiero problemas pero ya que tú eres la que me provoca, no me queda más que defenderme- di el paso que anteriormente había retrocedido y me acerque a ella amenazadoramente. Era varios centímetros más alta pero no por eso iba a retroceder, ya no.

-A si?- se burló- y qué se supone que harás? Pegarme como una ridícula y vulgar cualquiera, como hace más de un año?- me estaba colmando la paciencia.

-No, aunque me alegra que recuerdes muy bien que si tuviera que hacerlo a mí no me dolería tanto como a ti- se puso rígida y entrecerró sus ojos- pero… por si no te has dado cuenta la única aquí que se comporta de forma ridícula, vulgar y que parece una cualquiera eres TÚ!- de pronto se puso tan roja que pensé que explotaría- digo… porque TÚ eres la única que hace escenitas de celos, y rabietas en lugares públicos y sin razón aparente.

-Mira intento de rubia… digas lo que digas y hagas lo que hagas nunca, escúchame bien… NUNCA podrás ser como yo!- solo rodé mis ojos- y disfruta lo que tienes ahorita, porque recuerda como en un instante tienes todo y luego nada- sus palabras eran claras, ella estaba admitiendo de forma indirecta cómo fue capaz de quitarme a mis amigos hace más de un año.

-Doy gracias porque NUNCA pueda ser como tú!- le dije claramente- no necesito ser una zorra que tiene que quitarle a los demás lo que no puede conseguir por ella misma, como amigos y amor, pero no te preocupes; queda más que claro que solo tú y nadie más puede ser tan… Tanya.

Ella levanto una mano decidida a pegarme… nuevamente, y aunque no lo iba a permitir. Sentí que era abrazada de forma protectora por Edward y esta vez la mano que detuvo a la de Brujanya no fue la de MI chico, sino fue una más delgada y delicada con perfecta manicura y esmalte rojo en las uñas…

-Rosalie?- pregunto una sorprendida, furiosa y desconcertada Tanya.

-Es suficiente Tanya! Vámonos!- dicho esto la jalo fuertemente de la muñeca que aun sostenía y prácticamente se la llevo arrastrando.

Todos estábamos en shock, Rosalie había llegado por detrás de Tanya acompañada de Emmett pero todos debieron haber estado más concentrados en nuestra pelea; que ninguno se percató de su presencia. Rosalie jalaba a Tanya hacia el jeep de su novio, Alice no se veía por ningún lado al igual que Jasper. Ninguno decía nada, ni mis primos ni Edward y el Oso se quedó parado viendo como su novia arrastraba a brujanya.

Me separé del abrazo protector de Edward, y pareció reaccionar un poco ante mi acción, me acerque a mi hermano Oso y le susurre.

-Sé que odias a Tanya casi más que cualquiera de nosotros, pero tu novia merece una ayudadita por lo que hizo por mí- el también reacciono ante mis palabras, asintió con la cabeza solamente y luego de darme un beso en la frente corrió a reunirse con las rubias que parecía, tenían una muy buena discusión.

-Bueno, nos vamos chicas?- pregunte casualmente pues todos parecían seguir en shock.

-Sí claro… vámonos- Ángela se recompuso y avanzo hacia el porshe de los gemelos.

-Pero que rayos fue eso?- pregunto Jake a Seth en un intento de ser disimulado, pero todos lo escuchamos.

-No sé- contestaron los gemelos a la vez.

Leah se subió a su auto después de despedirse de su novio que al parecer se iba a mi casa con mi primo. Ángela también se despidió de su novio y subió al asiento trasero del porshe, lo que nos dejaba solo a Edward y a mí.

-Bueno, eso fue muy raro, pero me agradó lo que hizo Rose- me dijo sinceramente.

-A mí también, sino ahorita estaríamos en problemas por culpa de Tanya.

-Nunca dejare que te vuelva a tocar un solo pelo, y no quiero que le hagas caso a nada de lo que dijo, solo está sumamente celosa de ti, y sobre todo no olvides que NUNCA me volveré a separar de ti mientras tú así lo quieras- sus palabras estaban cargadas de sinceridad y amor, lo mismo que su mirada verde reflejaba.

Nuevamente lo abrace, pero consiente de que ahora todos nos prestaban atención, simplemente deposito un beso en mi frente.

-Bueno, bueno, ya! Deja a mi prima en paz- dijo Seth mientras me separaba de él y me encaminaba al asiento del copiloto de su auto, Edward y yo solo rodamos nuestros ojos.

Cuando estuve sentada y con la puerta cerrada, Leah puso en marcha el auto y dejamos atrás a los chicos. Pasamos junto al jeep y Emmett tenía a Rosalie abrazada sin decir nada, aunque más bien parecía que la retenía, mientras las dos rubias seguían "conversando". Observe por el retrovisor que Alice y su novio se acercaban a ellas pero venían bastante lejos todavía.

Al estar totalmente junto a ellos, mi prima se detuvo por unos segundos y como el jeep estaba de su lado, se despidió…

-Adiós oso!- Emm le sonrió y solo levanto su mano en respuesta- Rosalie…- dijo a modo de despedida simplemente y la rubia le sonrió tímidamente por dos segundos mientras regresaba su mirada a una muy enojada Tanya. – adiós… brujanya.- dicho esto, retomo nuevamente su velocidad y salimos del estacionamiento, vimos el nuevo berrinche de la rubia y como Alice y su novio estaban cada vez más cerca de ellos.

Pasamos una tarde "de chicas" agradable; la mamá de Ángela nos recibió con una comida exquisita y luego nos retiramos a la recamara, para poder platicar más a gusto. Lo primero que hablamos fue de Rosalie y lo que hizo para detener a Tanya, y de la media sonrisa que le dedico a Leah; después de un rato llegamos a la conclusión de que tal vez, solo TAL VEZ, ella también se daría cuenta de su error.

Luego llegamos nuevamente al tema de "mi cita"…

-Y bien…? Ya es miércoles, no puedo creer que nos hayas tenido esperando tres días por esto- me recriminó Ángela con diversión.

-Es que sabe lo que el espera para antes y después del baile cuñis, por eso cobró su venganza antes, no es así primita?- rayos! Mi prima me descubrió.

-No sé de qué hablas- me hice la inocente.

-Si aja... como sea, ya cuéntanos- exigió impaciente.

-Ok… Edward…

-Era obvio que irías con Edward, se ven súper lindos juntos!- gritó una emocionada Ángela, nos reímos las tres porque ella no siempre era tan ruidosa y expresiva.

-Cuñis, todavía no dice nada y tú ya estás haciendo fiesta?- mi prima rodo los ojos- estas peor que mi madre y yo juntas- volvimos reír porque era cierto.

-Bueno, perdón… continúa, pero antes dinos… aún no son nada verdad?- me miro con ojos suspicaces y entonces me di cuenta de que ese par de brujas que son mis primas, aunque no lo dijeron sabían de nuestros pequeñas "muestras de cariño".

-No, solamente somos amigos- no quise delatarme aún más por lo que solo eso respondí- ahora, quieren o no saber los detalles?

-Sí, claro que sí.- ellas milagrosamente me hicieron caso y se acomodaron en las almohadas para escuchar mi relato.

-FLASHBACK-

-Bueno ahora que ya comiste que es lo que quieres que hagamos antes de que venga mi papá y salgas huyendo?- me burlé de él.

-No huyo!- hizo berrinche- simplemente prevengo una desgracia- me guiñó uno de sus ojos verdes.- todos sabemos que aún no he recuperado ni la décima parte de confianza que antes me tenía el Jefe Swan.- su mirada bajó en forma de arrepentimiento y vergüenza.

-No te preocupes, la volverás a conseguir- trate de consolarlo.

-Eso espero. Ahora creo que usted señorita me debe un postre, no es así?- su tono era pícaro y coqueto.

-Está bien, te daré el beso que quieres de postre- le susurre en el oído.

Después me separe un poco para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, me perdí en su mirada tan tierna por varios segundos, hasta que recordé que debía darle el postre; comencé a acercarme a sus labios lo más lento que mi voluntad me lo permitía, casi podía saborearlos dentro de los míos, pero justo cuando había llegado a ellos, desvié mi cara hacia la izquierda y deposite un sonoro y largo beso en su mejilla, el abrió sus ojos que había cerrado previamente y luego me miró sorprendido y acusador.

-Qué?- pregunte inocente- tu dijiste UN BESO, pero no dijiste dónde! Así que confórmate!

-Eres una tramposa!- replicó divertido.

-No es cierto, tú nunca te especificaste, suerte para la próxima- me burlé- ahora, que quieres hacer?

-Juguemos- dijo de repente- en la cocina, el comedor y la sala hay "cosas" escondidas, tienes que encontrarlas para ganar lo que espero sea un premio digno de ti.

Quede un poco pensativa por lo que me había dicho, no sabía que podía ser ese premio, no sabía qué cosas eran las que escondió, no sabía dónde, cómo o cuándo lo había hecho; no sabía nada.

-Explícate un poco mejor porque creo que no entendí- le dije expresando mi confusión.

-Cuando llegue a tu casa, escondí sobres con contenido desconocido para ti, en el comedor, la cocina y la sala; si quieres ganar un "premio" o al menos espero que quieras aceptarlo, primero los tienes que encontrar, luego abrirlos y revisar el contenido y luego juntarlos. Quieres jugar- parecía preocupado porque no quisiera hacerlo.

-Claro. Pero recuerda que no me gustan las sorpresas- lo regañe un poco- cuántos sobres son? Me darás algunas pistas para encontrarlos- puse un puchero como chantaje.

-Tramposa y manipuladora. Tu prima ha influido mucho en ti verdad?- pregunto divertido.

-Algo así.

Comencé a buscar los 12 sobres escondidos en las habitaciones de mi casa; de fondo solo se escuchaban las risas de mamá y Emm y ruidos extraños que salían del estudio donde estaban encerrados, Leah aparentemente había salido con Jake y Seth aún no regresaba. Así que podía buscar por todos lados sin molestar a nadie.

Eran sobres de colores del tamaño de las tarjetas de presentación, cada uno tenía un número como 3/12. El primero que encontré, fue el último 12/12 y ante la protesta de Edward saque el contenido para encontrar una tarjetita blanca, con un signo de interrogación y una carita tierna dentro. Después de ese sobre, no me dejo abrir ningún otro hasta que terminara. Los primeros 5 fueron relativamente fáciles pero los demás eran muy difícil de encontrar por mí misma, y es que algunos estaban en las partes más altas donde "casualmente" yo no alcazaba a ver.

Pensé que sería mucho más fácil nuestro jueguito pero demore más de 40 minutos buscando todos los sobrecitos. Tuve que subirme a varias sillas para buscar arriba del refrigerador y la alacena, tuve que agacharme para ver debajo de los muebles, etc. La cosa es que al final Edward tuvo que darme voluntariamente a fuerzas los sobres 4/12 y 11/12 porque yo me enfurruñé y me negué rotundamente a seguirlos buscando por más tiempo.

Cuando al fin logró reanimarme para abrirlos. Nos fuimos al comedor y los acomode siguiendo el orden.

-Bueno, ahora que están todos y acomodados, ya puedes abrirlos- Edward parecía un poco nervioso de pronto.

-Ok… veamos cuál es mi premio.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-Y bien? Cuál era el contenido de los sobres?- pregunto Ángela tranquilamente.

-Tarjetas- dije sin más.

-Obvio! Pero que contenían esas tarjetas? No estaban en blanco verdad?- volvió a preguntar Ángela.

-No, todas tenían una palabra y al final se formaba toda un frase con las 12 tarjetitas- mi expresión era seria, casi aburrida, disfrutaría provocándoles ansiedad lo más que pudiera.

-Y cuál era la frase?- nuevamente Ángela, pero su tono cada vez era más desesperado.

-En realidad, más que una frase era una pregunta- expliqué con indiferencia.

-Isabella, por todos los Santos! Di de una buena vez lo que decía la frase, pregunta o exclamación si no quieres sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa en este instante- Leah que se había mantenido callada, explotó.

-Ok, ok, la pregunta textualmente decía…

"_**Me harías el maravilloso honor de aceptar ir al baile conmigo?"**_


	20. La sorpresa

**CAPITULO 20:**

***LA SORPRESA***

**Rosalie Pov**

-Emmett ya déjalo! Me estas poniendo de nervios y no quiero pelear contigo- era como la décima vez que le decía lo mismo.

-Pero bebé… yo solo quiero que me digas la razón de tus actos- el tono que usaba se asemejaba mucho al de un niño regañado.

-Ya te lo he dicho Emmett, no quería que Tanya nos metiera en problemas y además que nos dejara en ridículo. Es eso tan difícil de comprender?- su insistencia me estaba molestando demasiado.

-Pero Rose, estas segura que solo fue por eso?- se levantó de mi cama donde había estado recostado y se acercó a abrazarme por la espalda. Voltee para encararlo.

-Osito, yo te amo y por ti soy capaz de cualquier cosa- comencé a explicarle- tu confías en Isabella y "sus amigos" yo confío en ti; si tú me dices que le dé una oportunidad para demostrarme que estoy equivocada en cómo la juzgue, entonces se la daré. Lo que Tanya hizo estuvo mal, todos lo vimos; entonces no podíamos dejar que ella simplemente le pegara porque la hizo rabiar.

Emmett me miraba serio, como en muy pocos momentos; me estaba escuchando en verdad para comprenderme totalmente. Lo amo y por él puedo dejar de ser tan orgullosa y soberbia; no confío en Isabella desde lo que pasó con Tanya, pero últimamente el comportamiento de ésta última ha creado ciertas dudas en mí. Es tiempo de que madure y asuma las responsabilidades de mis actos y decisiones.

-Rose, yo quiero que tú entiendas que lo que yo quiero o lo que yo te pido en cuanto a Bella y sus primos, no solo es un capricho mío. Te estoy pidiendo que abras los ojos que Tanya te cejo ante lo que en verdad pasó. Tú y yo hemos tenido fuertes discusiones por lo mismo, y no quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir, yo también te amo pero no por eso quiero que tu hagas cosas que en verdad no sientes; me comprendes verdad?- lo abrace más fuerte, y escondí mi cara en su fuerte pecho.

-Osito, todos estamos madurando y me he dado cuenta que Tanya últimamente se ha comportado de forma extraña, eso me hace dudar no te lo negaré. Pero tampoco por eso voy a depositar mi confianza en Isabella nuevamente. Solo te pido que me des tiempo para asimilar las cosas desde todos los puntos de vista, si nosotros… si YO estoy equivocada entonces lo aceptaré y luego me disculparé con… Bella; y Tanya tendrá que responder ante mí. Pero solo yo lo decidiré; ni mi amor por ti ni mi amistad con Alice o Tanya tendrán nada que ver. Estás de acuerdo con eso?- no podía ver su cara pero sabía que estaba sonriendo.

-Es más de lo que podía haber esperado.- dijo sinceramente.

-Te amo osito.

-Y yo a ti, bebé.

**Jasper Pov**

-Qué pasa Alice? Has estado muy callada- estábamos en la recamara de mi novia, viendo una película pero había estado muy pensativa desde que yo había llegado.

-No pasa nada Jazz, solo estoy preocupada por lo que paso con Rose y Tanya; las tres estábamos muy bien antes de que Isabella regresara, y míranos ahora. Tanya hace berrinche y se enoja por todo, y tu hermana ha estado distante- yo me imaginaba lo que pasaba por la cabeza de mi hermana pero no había querido intervenir.

-No te preocupes cariño, ya sabes cómo son ese par, al rato ya se van a llevar igual que siempre y ni se acordaran de sus diferencias- trate de relajarla un poco.

-Jazz, que crees que le pase a tu hermana?- ella sabía de esa extraña conexión que tenía con mi hermana quizás por ser gemelos.

-Mira Alice, no te mentiré. Siento que Rose… y yo mismo estamos madurando, no nos tomamos las cosas tan simples como antes, ahora tratamos de comprenderlas desde todos los puntos de vista posibles.- hice una pausa pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Alice ante lo que seguía- Yo creo que mi hermana está empezando a dudar de Tanya.- de verdad que me quería mantener alejado de este asunto, pero tampoco le podía ocultar las cosas a mi novia.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando la televisión fijamente pero sin prestarle la menor atención; se recostó sobre mi hombro y suspiró.

-Creo que todos lo estamos haciendo…

Eso fue lo único que dijo. Terminamos de ver la película sin saber si quiera de qué trataba, ella seguía pensando en sus amigas y yo cada vez estaba más seguro que Rose pensaba que se había equivocado a juzgar a Bella hace más de un año, y conociéndola; ahora más que nunca no se va a quedar tranquila hasta ver si está o no en lo correcto.

Para ser sinceros, también yo estaba en un conflicto, no sé cómo fue posible que nadie a excepción de Emmett le diera la oportunidad a Bella de contar lo qué había sucedido. Ella era nuestra amiga antes de que Tanya llegara y siempre demostró ser buena persona, era sincera, tímida, y humilde. No sé en qué momento las cosas cambiaron tan drásticamente.

Y ahora estaba el comportamiento de mis cuñados como ejemplo, aunque el grandote siempre estuvo de su lado Edward fue el que más lastimó a Isabella con sus palabras hirientes, pero al parecer eso había quedado atrás entre ellos pues ahora eran tanto o más unidos que antes. Estaba seguro que su relación dejaría de basarse en la amistad muy pronto… una razón más para dudar de lo que en verdad había sucedido.

Si nos habíamos equivocado… entonces estaba seguro que el tiempo nos lo iba a cobrar y con una alta tasa de intereses.

**Bella Pov**

-Chris?- eran las 6:00 am, o eso decían los números rojos de mi despertador. Hoy viernes entrabamos a las 8 al Instituto.

-Estas dormida o despierta?- todavía que me despertaba se burlaba.

-Dormida!- protesté.

-Ok, no importa; solo llamaba para saber a qué hora salen hoy del Instituto. Estoy ansioso por mostrarles mi sorpresa- de verdad sonaba emocionado.

-A mí no me gustan las sorpresas ya lo sabes, pero bueno… qué día es hoy?- aún seguía dormida cómo para ubicarme.

-Es viernes- su risa retumbaba en mis oídos.

-Mmmm… hoy salimos a las 2.

-Ok… que bueno, para que me dé suficiente tiempo. Te marco al rato, floja- y después colgó.

Volví a enrollarme en las sabanas pero sabía que ya no podría volver a dormir; me quede recostada por media hora más y luego me metí a bañar. Las clases de hoy no eran tan tediosas como los otros días; todas las tenía con las chicas y en algunas también estaban Emmett o Edward. Lo único feo era que la última clase del día y de la semana la compartíamos con Tanya.

Desayunamos tranquilos, porque era el día que más tarde entrabamos, nos despedimos de mamá y papá salió junto con nosotros pero él iba al trabajo. Nos fuimos en el coche de los gemelos como todos los días y llegando a la escuela el Volvo y el Jeep ya estaban ahí. Los hermanos Cullen y una rubia despampanante ósea Rosalie esperaban platicando cerca de los vehículos.

Llegamos hasta ellos y saludamos a todos, Rosalie nos contestó de buena manera pero su voz tan baja que tuvimos que esforzarnos para oírla; luego de eso, todos nos repartimos a nuestras clases.

-No te ha dicho nada Chris de MI sorpresa?- pregunto Leah cuando estábamos en la cafetería todos nosotros y Emmett también.

-Querrás decir NUESTRA sorpresa… no hermanita?- la corrigió Seth.

-Sí, sí, sí, como sea…

-Me llamo esta mañana- Edward pareció que bufó a mi lado.- me pregunto que a qué hora salíamos- me encogí de hombros confundida.

-No sé qué se trae ese loco entre manos; para qué quiere saber a qué hora salimos si ni siquiera está aquí- dijo Jacob.

-Pues yo tampoco sé- contesté.

-Podemos dejar de hablar de eso por favor? Ya me canse de hablar de lo mismo durante dos días- Edward parecía molesto.

-Y a ti que te pasa?- pregunte.

-Nada, simplemente quiero que dejen de hablar de su gran amigo "Chris"- dijo haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

-Creo que alguien está celoso- me susurró Ángela en el oído para que nadie más la escuchara.

-Está bien…? De qué quieres hablar Edward?- no entendía su actitud infantil.

-Cualquier otra cosa- dijo secamente, su actitud comenzaba a molestarme, por qué simplemente no decía lo que le pasaba.

Todos en la mesa escuchaban nuestra conversación y como se dieron cuenta de la extraña actitud de Edward a nadie se le ocurría otro tema de conversación, hasta que Emmett salvó el rato…

-Hagamos una lunada en la Push!- gritó de repente, que hasta la mesa donde su novia y hermana se sentaban escucharon.- solo los de ésta mesa! Hagamos una lunada- volvió a decir lo suficientemente alto como para algunos que parecían listos a auto invitarse retrocedieran.

-Que buena manera de emocionarlos y al segundo siguiente decepcionarlos- se burló Seth.

-Bueno, cuándo "grandioso planificador de eventos" haremos la lunada?- pregunto Jake.

-Mañana- respondió sin más.

-Pero mañana es el baile Emmett, no podemos hacer las dos cosas!- le explicó Leah.

-Claro que podemos- Edward parecía estar tranquilo y alegre de nuevo.- Arreglamos cosas para la lunada como ropa, toallas y sabanas y las guardamos en el maletero del Jeep; luego nos arreglamos para el baile y venimos un rato; cuando todo haya terminado aquí, nos vamos a La Push y de camino podemos pasar al supermercado por "comida"; qué les parece la idea?

-Claro, gracias por explicarles el plan que te dije en casa hermanito- bromeó Emmett.

-Si claro Oso, tu solo dijiste el lugar y casi haces una invitación abierta cuando lo propusiste- se burló Ángela.

Todos reímos y Seth chocó las palmas con su novia. Terminamos la conversación y nos fuimos al último periodo de clases; una clase antes de la última que compartíamos con Tanya.

Llegamos al aula y mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Bella?- era la voz de Chris.

-Si marcaste a MI número no sé quién más podría ser- me burlé.

-Muy graciosa no?

-Sí, algo… qué pasó? Casi entra el profesor- la clase ya había comenzado pero el maestro se estaba atrasando.

-Márcame en cuanto salgas de tu clase de acuerdo?- dijo misteriosamente.

-Ok.. te marco en unos minutos- y colgué.

-Era Chris?- preguntó Leah a mi lado en la mesa que compartíamos.

-Sí, quiere que le marque en cuanto salga de clases. Si no me dice cuál es su dichosa sorpresa al rato que hable con él, le diré que ya no le contestaré, me está fastidiando tanto misterio.

Mi prima solo me rodo sus ojos; Ángela me sonrió amablemente y después el profesor entró. La brujanya no se presentó a la última clase, aunque si había asistido a la escuela. Cuando dieron la clase por terminada nos apresuramos hacia los casilleros por nuestras cosas; Jake, Seth, Edward ya estaban fuera del salón esperando y unos pasos más allá Rosalie y Emmett esperaban también.

Edward me ayudó con mis cosas y yo tomé mi teléfono para marcarle a Chris; vi la mueca que hizo Edward pero no le di importancia en el momento, más tarde lo enfrentaría.

-Ahora si dime de una buena vez, qué rayos te traes entre manos!- lo amenacé.

-A mí también me alegra escuchar tu voz nuevamente amiga!- me dijo sarcástico.

-No te hagas el gracioso y dime.

-Está bien, quiero que salgas al estacionamiento y te fijes que hay detrás de un Porsche blanco y un Volvo plateado.

-Cómo?- pregunte sorprendida porque supiera esas cosas.

-Tú solo has lo que te digo.- y me colgó.

Mire a Leah que me miraba expectante pero la curiosidad me ganaba así que me adelante yo sola al estacionamiento, dejándolos confundidos, pero después me siguieron con paso vacilante.

Mire hacia detrás de los autos y vi un Mercedes Benz clk plateado. Ese auto lo conocía porque era del papá de Chris; había dos grandes y voluminosos pasajeros en los asientos de atrás, se veían porque el tiempo estaba simplemente nublado, sin lluvia y el capote estaba abajo. Inmediatamente busque alrededor al dueño del auto o mejor dicho… el hijo del dueño.

A unos pasos recargado del Porsche se alcanzaba a ver una silueta de un chico alto de pelo negro, no se distinguía porque una melena rubia estaba frente a él; enseguida comprendí que Tanya estaba acosando a Chris. En un movimiento él alzó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia y entonces nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Esboce una enorme sonrisa duplica de la de mi amigo. Luego casi como una emocionada Leah pegué un grito y salí corriendo en su encuentro, sabiendo las muchas posibilidades de que me podría caer con los tacones que traía. Vi como él movía a un lado el cuerpo que tenía enfrente y también avanzaba a mi encuentro.

**Chris Pov**

Una rubia de nombre Tanya me abordó en cuanto le colgué el teléfono a Bella; mi anterior yo (ahora era el Chris de Danielle) hubiera seguido su coqueteo seguramente, pero por increíble que parezca, su tono me pareció empalagoso y además su actitud era muy… atrevida. Era bonita pero nada comparado con Dani.

-Y esperas a alguien?- pregunto coquetamente.

Me tenía prácticamente aplastado contra el Porsche que suponía era de los gemelos. Iba a contestarle, cuando me dio la oportunidad de mirar sobre su hombro… y ahí estaba.

Mi mejor amiga, en cuanto nos reconocimos unas enormes sonrisas adornaron nuestros rostros.

-En realidad sí, pero ya está aquí- le dije a la rubia mientras la tomaba de los brazos y la movía hacia un lado para poder avanzar.

Escuche como Bella pegaba un grito y corría hacia mí. Avance dejando atrás a la rubia y en cuanto llegue a Bella le di un gran abrazo y le levante un poco del suelo, le di un par de vueltas y luego la deposite en el suelo.

-Siempre había querido hacer esto- le confesé con una gran sonrisa sin soltarla de mi agarre todavía.

-Chris! Te he extrañado! Cómo llegaste hasta acá?- me preguntó mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.

-No que no te gustan las sorpresas?- me burlé.

Ella me miro feo y entonces supe que era hora de su regalo, me voltee y ya no había señas de ninguna rubia. Me separe de ella y la tome de la mano para llevarla conmigo al auto.

-Tienes que contarme cómo le hiciste para convencer a tú papá para que te dejará venir en su otro hijo- me dijo riendo.

-Uff! Lo que no tuve que hacer dirás… Te traje algo.

Le di el gran oso de peluche que venía en el asiento del pasajero y la lleve nuevamente a donde la rubia me había tenido acorralado.

-Graaaaaacias! Esta súper lindo!- me volvió a abrazar, con un solo brazo mientras con el otro agarraba su peluche.

-Me alegro que mi regalo y mi sorpresa hayan sido bien recibidos! Eso es algo nuevo viniendo de Bella Swan.

Ella me iba a contestar cuando a lo lejos se escuchó un gritó mucho más fuerte que el que Bella había dado. Los dos nos volteamos para ver a Leah corriendo hacia nosotros y venía jalando a su hermano y novio con cada una de sus manos. Un poco más atrás reconocí a la prima de Jacob y al amigo de Bella con el que habíamos tenido una fogata virtual; tenía a una rubia muy bonita de la mano y había un chico más… era alto, con cabello color bronce despeinado y miraba hacia nosotros con una clara mueca de molestia y celos. Sin duda alguna ese era el famoso Edward.

-Chriiiiiiiiiis!- después de eso, un pequeño cuerpo se estampó contra el mío… Leah. La abrace igual de fuerte y solo la levante del suelo pero no le di vueltas pues podía pegarle a los chicos o a Bella que estaban junto a nosotros.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado mi sorpresa- le dije mientras la ponía en el suelo.

-Tu eres la sorpresa?- pregunto con cara de decepción aunque sabía que estaba jugando.

-Sabía que lo dirías- bromee- así que te he traído un "premio de consolación"- corrí nuevamente hasta el auto por el otro ocupante del asiento del pasajero. Era un perrito de peluche del mismo tamaño gigante del oso de Bella.

-Amigo que gusto verte- me dijo Jake mientras me daba un abrazo.

-Ya se te extrañaba, pero qué para nosotros no hay peluches?- pregunto Seth indignado mientras me palmeaba la espalda.

-Chicos también yo los he extrañado y claro que hay peluches para ustedes- traje del asiento del copiloto dos ositos pequeños de peluche idénticos salvo por el color y se los entregue. Los cinco comenzamos a reír por mi ocurrencia. Estábamos atacados de risa hasta que escuchamos un carraspeo algo molesto.

-Oh Chris, te presento a nuestros amigos- me dijo Bella mientras se recomponía del ataque de risa y avanzaba hacia los recién llegados.

-Éste es Emmett, ya lo conocías después del interrogatorio que te realizo en la fogata virtual, lo recuerdas?.- el chico se separó de la que suponía era su novia y me tendió una mano.

-Cómo olvidarlo- sonreí con complicidad; cuando le di mi mano me jalo hacia sí y me dio un literalmente abrazo de oso que me dejo casi sin aire.

-Emmett, déjalo respirar- murmuró la rubia. Él me soltó y sentí un leve mareo cuando el aire llegó nuevamente a mis pulmones.

-Por fin podré interrogarte en persona- me dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-En una habitación cerrada con una lámpara apuntándome y todo?- pregunte.

-Tenlo por seguro.

-Bueno, ella es… Rosalie, la novia de Emmett- Bella vaciló un poco en la presentación y sabía muy bien por qué.

-Mucho gusto Rosalie, yo soy Chris el amigo de estos cuatro- señale a los chicos y le di la mano cordialmente.

-El gusto es mío Chris- dijo en voz baja y apretó suavemente mi mano, parecía un poco incomoda con la situación.

-A Ángela ya la conoces también…- dijo Bella.

-La conocías cómo la prima de Jacob pero ahora yo te la presento como mí novia- interrumpió Seth a su prima. La chica se ruborizó pero aun así respondió el abrazo tímido que le ofrecí.

-Y éste es Edward Cullen, hermano de Emmett- término Bella un poco sonrojada; sabía muy bien el motivo.

-Mucho gusto Edward- le ofrecí mi mano un poco reticente.

-Lo mismo digo Chris- su agarre era firme, nuestras miradas eran serias, si él tenía celos de mí, por Bella, eran totalmente injustificables, pero YO NO sería quien lo sacara de su error. Si de esta forma podía sufrir un poquito lo que mi amiga sufrió hace más de un año, entonces por mí estaba bien.

-Ok… creo que hemos montado todo un show- dijo Emmett mientras intentaba romper la tensión del momento.

Todos volteamos y era cierto, los estudiantes que aún eran varios, se nos quedaban viendo directamente. Bella en seguida se puso roja y trato de cubrirse un poco con su nuevo oso de peluche.

-Bueno esto se merece una celebración!- anunció Seth.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso amigo- lo secundé.

-Bueno pues vamos a casa- dijo Bella aun sonrojada- ustedes vienen?- pregunto dirigiéndose a los hermanos Cullen y a Rosalie, me percate de la mirada un tanto suplicante y esperanzada que le dedico a Edward.

Él dio un largo suspiro y su quijada que estaba obviamente tensa se relajó.

-Tengo que llevar el volvo a casa porque Esme lo va a utilizar, pero te veo allá- le dijo a Bella únicamente. Ella le sonrió complacida en respuesta.

-Rosalie…?- pregunto Ángela amablemente, todos esperaron por su respuesta.

-Eh… yo… mmm…- miró a su novio y él le dio un beso en la mejilla- gracias por la invitación… pero tengo que ayudar con los últimos arreglos para el baile de mañana- dijo mirando a todos en general. Baile? Qué baile? Luego tendría que preguntar.

-Oh está bien, no te preocupes, en otra ocasión será- le respondió Jacob.

-Chicos, yo llevo a Rose a su casa y los alcanzo después les parece?- dijo Emmett emocionado.

-Está bien Oso, nos vemos allá- le advirtió Bella.

-Claro enana- le despeinó el cabello y camino hacia un enorme jeep estacionado un poco más allá. Llevando a su novia con él.

Bella se acercó a Edward que seguía serio y un poco tenso y sin decir nada, le dio un rápido beso en mejilla poniéndose de puntillas y luego lo abrazo con un solo brazo.

-Nos vemos en mi casa- le susurró y avanzo nuevamente hacia nosotros.

Leah se subió a una enorme moto que debía suponer era el regalo de cumpleaños de Jacob. Seth se subió al asiento del conductor del Porsche y Ángela subió al asiento del copiloto. Bella iba a abrir la puerta trasera del auto cuando me pregunto.

-Nos sigues?

-Mejor me guías- le dije tomándola de la mano y la arrastre al Mercedes, le quite el oso para ponerlo en su antiguo lugar y luego le abrí la puerta.

Como repuesta ella dio una pequeña reverencia, Leah y ella siempre lo hacían a modo de burla mientras yo amablemente les abría alguna puerta cuando estábamos en Phoenix.

Subí a mi lugar y arranque el auto, pasamos junto al Volvo que no podría salir hasta que nosotros nos moviéramos y claramente Edward estaba molesto otra vez. Él solo sufriría por algo insignificante al menos hasta que Danielle llegará, y lo sacara de su error...

* * *

><p><strong> ^_^'<strong>

**XOXO - Leah**


	21. Ya lo extrañaba

**CAPITULO 21:**

***YA LO EXTRAÑABA***

**Edward Pov**

"_Chris aquí, Chris allá, la sorpresa de Chris, extraño a Chris"_ ya había escuchado suficiente en dos días sobre el tal Chris. Mis nervios de por sí ya estaban alterados con los preparativos de la sorpresa que YO tenía para Bella, durante el baile; pues no le hablo a mi hermana y mi hermano lo arruinaría, pensé en pedir ayuda a Ángela o a Leah pero me arrepentí.

El amigo de Bella, también les tenía una sorpresa, al parecer nadie sabía qué era y eso los tenía muy ansiosos. El tan esperado (por las primas) viernes, llegó y con él la dichosa sorpresa.

Estábamos en la cafetería del instituto cuando exploté. No pude contener mi fastidio por el mismo tema desde el miércoles, por lo que _"amablemente"_ pedí cambiar de tema. Todos me miraron raro y feo por mi actitud pero nadie dijo nada. De todo esto dio como resultado, los planes para una lunada después del baile.

Al termino de clases, apenas iba a cuestionar qué haríamos esa tarde cuando Bella recibió una llamada y después salió casi corriendo hacia el estacionamiento dejándonos a todos atrás y confundidos.

La seguimos con paso lento y cuando ella entro en mi campo de visión nuevamente mi furia reapareció. Ella estaba en los brazos de otro chico, era alto, delgado, pero igualmente musculoso, su cabello era negro como el de Emmett.

Los demás llegaron a mi lado unos segundos después, mientras todos veíamos como el chico le entregaba a Bella un enorme oso de peluche casi del tamaño de ella. Después de eso los oídos de todas las personas en un kilómetro a la redonda, incluyendo obviamente los míos, dejaron de funcionar pues Leah pegó un grito que nos ensordeció a todos.

Llegamos al encuentro y Bella hizo las debidas presentaciones, cuando fue mi turno la cosa se puso tensa, pero como siempre Bella pareció no darse cuenta de ello y me pidió que los acompañara a su casa a festejar que su amigo había ido de visita. Acepte solo porque a ella no podía negarle nada.

Gracias al cielo, mi mamá necesitaba el volvo, lo que me daría un poco de espacio para relajarme y componer mis nervios y controlar los _celos_ que tenía hacia ese Chris.

-Mamá, llegué!- anuncié en cuanto puse un pie dentro de la casa.

-Estoy en la cocina.

Me encamine hacia ella y la encontré preparando algo en la estufa, me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla, luego me dirigí a buscar un poco de jugo.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Edward, pensé en llamarte para recordarte que me habías prestado tu auto- podía escuchar en su voz la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

-No lo hubiera olvidado mamá.

-Lo sé. Ya termine la comida, espero no regresar muy tarde pero por si tienen hambre pueden comer lo que ya deje listo. Eso me recuerda, dónde están tus hermanos y Tanya?

Encogí mis hombros con indiferencia y me deje caer en una de las sillas del comedor, apoyé mis codos sobre la mesa y sostuve mi cabeza entre mis palmas, tirando levente de mis cabellos.

-Emmett fue a dejar a Rosalie, Tanya y Alice con Jasper siguen en la escuela; tenían cosas que terminar para el baile de mañana.

-Está bien querido, qué te pasa? pareces cansado, frustrado y enojado.-Mi mamá sí que me conocía, así era exactamente como me sentía solo que yo le agregaba el adjetivo _"celoso"._

-No es nada mamá.

-Cariño, eres una parte de mí, sé cuándo le pasa algo a alguno de mis hijos. Cuéntame quizás te ayude un poco… es por Bella?- la mire a los ojos, sorprendido. Nunca hablábamos de _**ese**_ tema.

-Edward! No mires así crees que no sé toooda la historia, Emmett si me lo cuenta todo, solo que ustedes debían resolver el problema solos por eso nunca dije nada, aunque ganas no me faltaron. Por lo que había notado y escuchado tú, has empezado a hacer las cosas bien con Bella; que es lo que va mal ahora?- se sentó a mi lado y acariciaba mis ya desordenados cabellos.

-Estoy celoso- confesé y escondí mi cara entre mis brazos.- un amigo de Bella de Arizona ha venido de visita y ella había estado muy emocionada por ello desde la semana pasada. No me gusto que hoy cuando fue a buscarlos a la salida del Instituto, la abrazara y le regalara un enorme oso de peluche. Él es su mejor amigo ahora, privilegio que yo perdí por ser tan tonto e inmaduro.

-Cariño, no tienes por qué ponerte así, ella sigue siendo tu amiga, y quizás ahora ya eres lo suficientemente grande como para que afrontes los sentimientos que verdaderamente sientes hacia ella.

Levanté mi cara nuevamente sorprendido por sus palabras. Cómo era posible que mi mamá supiera lo que sentía por Bella incluso antes de que yo me diera cuenta.

Ella suspiró dramáticamente.

-Edward solo tú y Bella eran lo suficientemente ciegos como para no ver que detrás de su amistad, casi hermandad había sentimientos mucho más fuertes hacia el otro. Desgraciadamente ocurrió lo de los padres de Tanya y al brindarle nuestro apoyo a ella; las cosas cambiaron y no precisamente para bien- iba a interrumpir pero me detuvo.- no nos arrepentimos de nada, pues no podíamos dejar sola a Tanya pero me decepcionó un poco la actitud tuya y de tu hermana. Ahora es tiempo que lo arreglen de acuerdo a cómo crean que es conveniente.

-Lo sé mamá; ya le pedí perdón y me disculpe como mil veces, ella es tan buena y bondadosa que me ha perdonado, el problema es que yo no soy capaz de perdonarme a mí mismo por lo que le hice, no todavía… además, ahora tampoco puedo ser _**solo**_ su amigo, y ahora la llegada de Chris me complica un poco las cosas- de nuevo me sentía abatido.

-Cariño, tú lo has dicho… Chris es su mejor amigo, y tú lo eras antes pero ahora ya no eres capaz de ser solo eso. Entonces, no te preocupes confiésale tus sentimientos a Bella y quizás por fin todo tome el lugar correcto. Cuando eso pase, verás que todo lo malo que pudiste haber hecho dejará de importar, para que puedan seguir juntos hacia delante.

Me quede pensando un momento sus palabras. Ella me quería dar a entender que aunque ahora Bella tuviera un nuevo mejor amigo, yo podría ser más que eso. Cosa que sinceramente prefería. Necesitaba tener todo completamente listo para mañana y poder hacer que todas las piezas encajarán donde deberían.

-Eso haré mamá- le dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa y le daba un gran abrazo a mi madre.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, cariño. Ahora me voy, para no regresar muy tarde; irás a casa de Bella?- la miré enarcando mis cejas- te dije que Emmett me cuenta todo.- sonrió inocente.

-Creo que sí. Solo tengo que hacer una llamada. Cuídate por el camino, nos vemos en la cena- me despedí mientras ella se subía a mi auto.

-Está bien cariño. Cierras la casa con llave- luego el volvo se perdió al dar la vuelta en la esquina.

Haría lo que mi madre me recomendó, ya tenía todo listo, solo necesitaba de alguien que me ayudara durante el baile en el momento exacto. Lo malo es que debía ser alguien que estuviera en el comité organizador, y solo había cuatro personas con derecho a voto, Alice, Jasper, Tanya y Rosalie. Ninguno de ellos me querría ayudar aunque…

Tome mi celular y marque un número que hacía mucho tiempo no utilizaba. Sonó cuatro veces antes de que me contestaran.

-Edward?

-Rosalie, sé que no somos muy buenos amigos en éste momento, pero necesito pedirte un favor…

**Bella Pov**

La sorpresa de Chris había sido perfecta, lo extrañábamos mucho, nuestras locuras ya no eran lo mismo sin él; aunque ahora tenía a Emmett y a Edward de nuevo a mi lado, Chris formaba parte de mis _"hermanos"_ también, y ya lo extrañaba.

Estábamos poniendo la mesa entre Ángela y yo, mi mamá estaba terminando de preparar la comida, pues llegaron más invitados de lo previsto, Renne estaba encantada con un adolescente más rondando por toda su casa, a mi amigo ya lo había conocido en mi cumpleaños y en ese mismo instante lo adopto como a uno más de sus _"hijos"._

Los chicos, Leah y Emmett que había llegado hace dos minutos estaban en el patio trasero, haciendo quién sabe qué, solo podíamos escuchar sus estridentes risotadas. Yo estaba esperando a Edward, que durante todo el día había tenido una actitud muy rara, la comida ya casi estaba lista pero él no llegaba.

-Esperas a alguien Bella?- pregunto Ángela divertida.

-Edward prometió que vendría después de dejarle el volvo a Esme, pero ya demoro mucho, no quiero empezar a comer sin él- le confesé sinceramente pero sonrojándome y escondiendo mi cara entre mi cabello.

-Ay Bella- suspiró dramáticamente- estas total e irremediablemente enamorada- me dijo codeándome suavemente.

-Oh cállate!- respondí empujándola un poco.

-Ok, ya está lista la comida chicas, ayúdenme a traerla a la mesa para sentarnos todos a comer- avisó mamá apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.

-Renne… aún falta alguien; verdad Bella?- Ángela seguía provocándome.

-He de suponer que si mi hija se ha ruborizado significa que falta Edward, no es así?- yo rodé mis ojos ante la obvia complicidad entre esas dos mujeres para burlarse de mí, y en mí presencia.

-Con ustedes no se puede!- les reproché indignada y ofendida.

Toc, toc, toc…

No pude evitarlo y salí corriendo hacia la entrada principal gritando _"ya voy"_ lo más fuerte que pude. Escuche las risitas muy mal disimuladas de mi madre y mi amiga.

-Por qué has demorado tanto?- exigí en cuanto abrí la puerta.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Bella, te he extrañado muchísimo- dijo Edward sarcástico.- demore un poco charlando con Esme, perdona por hacerte esperar- su tono ahora era dulce y me abrazo depositando un casto beso sobre mi cabeza.

-Está bien, te disculpo; ahora pasemos al comedor porque casi morimos de inanición esperándote- lo tome de la mano y lo arrastre conmigo al interior de la casa.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa, todos ya estaban en sus lugares correspondientes y miraban divertidos y picaros en nuestra dirección, comprendí que todos miraban nuestras manos unidas fuertemente, y ruborizada hasta el inicio de mi cabello, le solté la mano a mí acompañante.

-Hola- fue el seco saludo de Edward, otra vez estaba raro.

-Que gusto verte de nuevo, querido; te esperaban…- mi madre y su bocota.

-Esme te manda saludos Renne, dice que tienen pendiente otro juego; no entendí muy bien- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno hermanito, que bueno que llegas, Bella no nos hubiera dejado comer sin tu tan "ansiada" presencia- Emmett y sus bromas cómo siempre

-Y tú no hubieras esperado ni un segundo por mí, verdad Emmett?- le reprochó su hermano divertido.

-Qué bien me conoces hermanito.

Todos rieron ante su comentario y después le indique a Edward su puesto en la mesa, él amablemente acomodó mi silla para que me sentara y luego él hizo lo propio. Las conversaciones no se hicieron esperar y mucho menos los chistes de Jacob, Seth y Emmett; mi mamá estaba más que feliz escuchando nuestras tonteras y yo estaba más feliz que nadie por tener a todos mis amigos completos nuevamente. Aunque en fondo sabía que aún faltaban algunos.

Mire detenidamente a todas y cada una de las personas que estábamos en la mesa; inevitablemente mi ánimo decayó un poco y los primeros en notarlo fueron dos pares de ojos… unos de mi lado izquierdo y otros de mi lado derecho.

-Qué tienes?- preguntaron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

Ellos se miraron directamente a los ojos, de una forma… no muy agradable, el verde contra el azul, ambas miradas muy intensas y retadoras; no entendía qué les pasaba.

-Estoy bien chicos.

-No me mientas Belly-bells, te conozco y sé que algo te pasa, cuéntame- el tono de Chris era entre arrogante y a la vez cálido, le dio una entonación rara cuando dijo _"te conozco"_, como tratando de probar algo.

-Tiene qué ver con ciertas personas que quisieras que estuvieran aquí?- me susurro Edward al oído, mi mirada estaba perdida hacia el frente no veía a ninguno de los dos pero podía sentirlos muy cerca de mí… a ambos.

-Quizás…

-No te preocupes, te prometo que pronto así será- entonces lo miré.

-No me prometas cosas que no están a tu alcance Edward- le reproche.

-Sé que no puedo hacer nada por darte lo quieres, pero conozco a mí familia, tarde o temprano aunque sea después de meter la pata muchas veces, las cosas volverán a ser cómo eran… mucho mejor en realidad- la intensidad de su mirada me aturdió por unos minutos; hasta sentí que alguien demandaba mi atención nuevamente del otro lado.

La comida se pasó rápido, después de mi _"momento"_ Edward y Chris parecían pelearse por mi atención; tenía tanto de qué hablar con ambos, pero no podía hacerlo con ninguno, si ellos no me dejaban terminar una respuesta coherente a alguna pregunta cuando el otro ya me estaba haciendo otra totalmente distinta.

Preferí atender las bromas de los demás para detener un poco la situación tan absurda en la que estaba, parecía que Edward y Chris estuvieran celosos el uno del otro… realmente ridículo.

Al parecer, Renne se dio cuenta pues me lanzaba miradas divertidas, que iban de un chico a otro pasando por mí en el medio de los dos. Cuando terminamos de comer Leah y Jacob fueron asignados para recoger los platos sucios; más tarde, Seth, mamá y yo nos haríamos cargo de lavarlos.

-Qué les parece si jugamos un partido de basket?- pregunto Chris animado.

-Claro amigo- respondieron Jacob, Seth y Emmett al mismo tiempo.

-Quieren jugar señoritas?- nos preguntó mi primo.

-No…

-Claro que si jugaremos!- respondió mi prima anulando cualquier derecho de expresarme o negarme.

-Hagamos equipos!- gritó Emmett emocionado.- Edward, Jacob y Seth, están conmigo. Chris, amigo, por cuestión de cantidades sería injusto que también te eligiera, comprendes no?

-Claro, no te preocupes, te aseguro que estoy mejor en un equipo de puras niñas- alzó las cejas sugestivamente.

Yo le pegue un codazo, Leah un zape, Jake y Seth lo miraron serios en broma y Edward lo fulminó con la mirada, pero lo suyo si era real… mucho muy real.

-Muy gracioso!- dijo Leah irónicamente.- YO elegiré primero, y quién diga lo contrario, se atendrá a las consecuencias.

Todos levantamos las manos en son de paz, esa chica era espeluznante.

-Elijo a… Jacob, Seth y Edward- la cara de Emmett era realmente un poema. Leah lo había hecho todo a propósito, y sabía que nadie podía negarse.

-Toma eso amigo!, después de todo seremos equipo- se burló Chris de él.

-Esto lo pagarás… bruja!- le dijo Emmett a Leah, ella le hizo señas con la mano dándole a entender que no le asustaba.

-Deja de llorar como nenita y juguemos!- contraatacó.

Todos estallamos en carcajadas por el intercambio de frases tan _"fuertes y rudas" _de ese par. El juego por fin comenzó, Edward se encargaba de eliminar cualquier posibilidad que tuviera para siquiera tocar la pelota, era muy difícil por la diferencia de estatura, aunque Chris me ayudaba un poco, tapando el camino de Edward, el juego entre ellos parecía ser rudo de verdad, y comenzaba a preocuparme, porque se lastimarán.

Al final ganó el equipo de mis primos causando que Emmett se indignara y comenzara a gritarle a todos que eran unos tramposos, y nos regañó a Ángela y a mí por no ser capaces de según él… _"usar nuestros encantos"_ y distraer a nuestros contrincantes. Por lo cual mejor decidió irse a hacer quién sabe qué locuras con mi madre.

-Vamos a ver si hay algo divertido en la tele, si no, ponemos una película, les parece?- propuso Jake; y todos asentimos.

Estuvimos buscando algo decente en la televisión, pero era un caso perdido, Seth buscó una película y la puso, casi nadie le prestaba atención, más que Ángela y Leah; Seth o Jacob, ocasionalmente le preguntaban cosas a Chris, que el respondía alegremente. Aun teníamos una plática él y yo pendiente, no me había contado nada sobre Danielle y estaba ansiosa por saberlo todo. Pero no era el momento todavía.

El _"problema"_ que se sucinto en la hora de la comida, volvió. Edward y Chris solicitaban mi atención en temas totalmente opuestos sin darme tiempo a contestarle a alguno de los dos. Y me desesperé…

-Ya paren con esto!- todos se voltearon a verme pero Edward y Chris bajaron sus cabezas apenados.

-Qué han hecho ahora?- pregunto Leah divertida.

-Los dos me hablan o preguntan algo y cuando estoy a punto de siquiera contestar… el otro, me interrumpe con otra pregunta u otro tema totalmente opuesto; es frustrante, y ya me desesperé.- solté todo muy rápido y luego camine a donde Ángela tenía la cabeza de mi primo recostada en su regazo.

-Quítate!- demande aún frustrada.

-Oye!- reclamó mi primo, pero se levantó de las piernas de su novia.

Me acosté sobre Ángela, como segundos antes había estado su novio y me dispuse a ver el resto de la película sin prestarle atención a ninguno de los dos ridículos aquellos.

-Que siga la película…- exigí mientras sentía las manos de mi amiga acariciar mi cabello, ayudando a relajarme.

_-Creo que alguien se enojó…_

_-Creo que algunos están celosos…_

_-Creo que alguien debe conseguirse su propio novio…_

_-Esto es tan divertido…_

_-Esto es ridículo…_

_-Tú eres el ridículo…_

Todos esos murmullos se escuchaban mientras la película seguía, pero mi mal humor aún no se iba así que silencié a todos con un sonoro…

-Shhh!

-Bella de verdad lamento la actitud que tuve todo el día de hoy- Edward parecía arrepentido de verdad.

Estábamos fuera de mi casa, ya era hora de que los hermanos Cullen regresarán a casa, Emmett seguía despidiéndose de todos adentro.

-Parecías un niño berrinchudo- me burlé- por qué solo no me dices lo que sucede?

-No es tan fácil… además es vergonzoso- dijo bajando su cara.

-Oh! Edward Cullen esta ruborizado- exclamé divertida.

-No es gracioso Bella!- me dijo serio.

-Si lo es!

-No, no es gracioso que te burles de mis sentimientos- puso un lindo y tierno puchero en su rostro.

-Está bien, no me burlaré de tu sensibilidad, pero dime qué ocurre.

-_Estoyceloso._

-Qué? No entendí nada de lo que dijiste…

-Dije, que: estoy celoso!- no pude evitarlo y solté una risita.- dijiste que no te burlarías!- me regañó.

-Lo siento, pero es que debí haberlo notado antes, soy muy ingenua- rodé mis ojos ante tal afirmación.- no tienes ninguna razón para estar celoso, Chris solo es mi amigo, y tanta euforia es porque ya no lo veo cómo antes, ósea a diario- hizo una mueca de disgusto- no seas tontito, sabes que aunque podrían matarme si escuchan esto…- me detuve para confirmar que nadie nos escuchara- te quiero más a ti que a cualquiera.- instantáneamente me ruboricé.

-Me encanta oír eso…- me abrazó fuertemente.

-Además Chris, tiene…

-Bellita! Ya nos vamos- Emmett apareció antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar y como siempre, me levanto en aire apretándome hasta marearme.

-Déjala respirar Emmett!- lo regañó su hermano.

-Uy! Perdón- sonrió inocentemente.

-Manejas con cuidado oso! Le das un beso a Esme de mi parte.

-Claro que sí enana. Nos vemos mañana en el baile… ah no! Lo olvidaba, dile a Leah que tenga todo listo para la lunada, vengo como a las 6:00, en una hora me da tiempo de arreglarme. Tengo que pasar por Rose a las 7:00 y si me retraso un minuto, soy hombre muerto- rodee los ojos.

-Está bien Emm, yo le digo, aunque seguramente acabaré haciéndolo todo yo.

La risa de Emmett se hizo presente, después de un nuevo abrazo se montó en su jeep, esperando a que su hermano lo siguiera.

-Quería pasar tiempo contigo antes del baile- confesó Edward.

Lo miré con mala cara. Durante el camino a casa, Chris me pidió que lo acompañara a Seattle por la mañana, tenía cosas qué hacer, aunque no me dijo que, además de que Leah había conseguido una cita en el salón de belleza de su amigo, para cambiar mí cabello; así que no podría complacer a Edward. Debió comprenderlo por la cara que puse, porque él me miró dolido.

-Lo lamento de verdad, prometí a Chris acompañarlo a hacer sus cosas, y Leah me mandó a hacer otras tantas. Te prometo que en la lunada no me apartaré ni un segundo de ti.- trate de animarlo un poco.

-Está bien- parece que funcionó, pero una sonrisa _"maquiavélica"_ apareció en su rostro, avecinando nada bueno para mí- ahora… como veo que te gustan tanto las sorpresas- rodee los ojos ante su acusación- te quiero… prevenir, que yo también te tengo una para mañana. He trabajado duro para que todo salga perfecto, como te lo mereces…

Otra vez, nos quedamos enganchados con la mirada. Por más que quisiera, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Luego un ruido de claxon nos sacó del trance. Emmett estaba tocando la bocina del jeep y hacia muecas de asco. Yo le enseñe la lengua y su hermano le rodó los ojos. Me dio un peso en la frente y luego se dirigió al auto; espere a verlos doblar en la esquina y entre a mí casa.

-Y bien…? Ahora sí cuéntame!- exigí.

Chris se quedaría en mi casa, hasta el lunes por la tarde, nos había dicho que en Phoenix no habría clases hasta el martes, pero no dijo ninguna otra cosa importante, se limitó a contarnos cosas irrelevantes que nos habíamos perdido, y muchos chismes, de la escuela. Pero no había dicho ni una palabra de Danielle y eso es lo que mi chismoso cerebro quería.

-Te pedí que me acompañaras mañana temprano a Seattle porque tengo que ir a recoger a Dani,- me miró esperando mi reacción.

-Siii!- me pare a brincar como lo hacía Leah y agitar mis brazos en el aire, Chris me miraba más que divertido.

-Te pareces tanto a tu prima- afirmó.

-Oh! Déjame en paz! Por qué no habías dicho nada? Los chicos también están ansiosos por saber más de ella y tú no has soltado nada de nada.- lo mire feo.

-No quería decirles nada, hasta mañana que ella llegara, recuerda que ella es parte de la sorpresa. Pero te dije a ti, porque eras la más comprensiva y madura de todos, al menos eso pensaba antes de que te pusieras a brincar y gritar igualito que Leah.- le lance una almohada de mi cama.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer mañana en Seattle?

-Sí; por mi parte sí. No sé si Danielle quiera comer o comprar algo antes de que regresemos a tu casa; aunque Leah me advirtió que si tú no te presentabas en una dirección que me dio en punto de las 11 tendría que regresar caminando a Phoenix. A dónde exactamente tengo que llevarte?- pregunto confundido.

-Oh… eso. Verás todos por acá han pedido que cambie mi pelo, y yo estoy más que de acuerdo con todos; así que vamos a una estética. Si tu novia ya llego, pueden ustedes ir a comer algo, mientras yo hago lo que tengo que hacer; te parece?- no quería aburrirlos de la misma forma que yo lo iba a hacer.

-Mañana con forme se desarrollen las cosas, vemos que hacemos. Ahora explícame algo…

-Qué?

-En la tarde, mencionaron algo de un _baile;_ de que rayos exactamente hablaban?- había olvidado ese pequeño detalle por completo.

-Es cierto! El baile de _Bienvenida_, en el Instituto es mañana- lo mire acusadoramente- si tú me hubieras dicho que vendrías te lo habría advertido, pero por guardar secretos mira lo que sucede; no sé qué vamos a hacer ahora.

-Bueno, cálmate. Tú crees que a mí me dejen pasar, aunque no sea un alumno?

Reflexioné un poco su pregunta; era la segunda semana de clases, aunque quizás hubiera algún que otro profesor por ahí de chaperón seguramente no se daría cuenta de que Chris no estaba matriculado en la escuela; y pensándolo bien, Danielle llegaría a tiempo, y así no iría solo. Seguro a Leah le encantaría tener a dos personas más en su _"grupo"_ y después, todos disfrutaríamos en la lunada.

Chris me miraba divertido, mientras yo tenía mi cara de _"pensando…"_.

-Será estupendo! Tú puedes ir con Danielle, y todo saldrá genial. No creo que haya problemas para que ustedes entren; solo entre compañeros nos daríamos cuenta que no están matriculados, el único inconveniente es que tendrás que comprarse ropa. Porque Leah ya nos compró la nuestra desde el fin de semana pasado. O quizás las chicas podrían prestarle algún vestido a tu novia y solo tú comprarías tu traje. No sé de eso se encarga Leah, tendremos que preguntarle…

-No! No quiero que sepan que Dani viene, hasta que la vean. Igualmente, mañana vemos ella qué dice y si está de acuerdo, mientras tu estas en la estética ella y yo podemos ir a comprar lo necesario.

-Oh! El coqueto Chris ahora es tan lindo y tierno, además de que esperara ordenes de su novia!- me burle y el solo atino a lanzarme la almohada de vuelta.

-Mira quien lo dice, la que no puede ni siquiera lanzar o atrapar un balón de basket porque se queda embobada viendo a un chico, y la que deja que todos sus amigos mueran de inanición porque ese mismo chico no llegaba- me hizo muecas y puso unos _"ojitos"_ según él, de chica enamorada.

-Pff!- lo mire indignada.

-Jajaja. Está bien, esto es un empate- declaró después de burlarse de mí.

-Oye esto me recuerda… qué rayos fue lo de esta tarde? Peleándote con Edward por mí atención?- le reclamé y lo único que él hizo, fue soltar otra estridente risotada.

-Eso fue tan divertido! Obviamente él esta celoso de mí y yo solo quise hacerlo enojar un poquito- puso cara de niño bueno.

-No le veo el chiste. Y tú que dices presumir de una gran madurez mira cómo te comportas!- le eche en cara.

-Soy maduro.- puso cara seria- pero es que fue realmente divertido, y luego cuando nos regañaste- otra vez volvió a reír y su cara de _"maduro"_ no duro ni treinta segundos.

-Tengo sueño, nos vamos mañana a las 9 según tú, así que vete a dormir. Y te prohíbo que vuelvas a hacer lo de hoy por el resto de tu visita, entendiste?- lo empuje fuera de mi recamara y cuando hubo salido totalmente le cerré a puerta en la espalda.

-Uy que genio! Pobre de Edward!- y escuche como se alejaba por el pasillo hacia la recamara de invitados aun riéndose.

Unos minutos después, cuando ya me había duchado y pesto mi pijama; asomé mi cabeza al pasillo y grite _"Buenas noches a todos! Los veo mañana"_.

Ya eran un poco pasadas de las 10 y estábamos a punto de llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle. En casa Ángela y Jacob llegaron en la moto de éste último cuando Chris y yo íbamos de salida. Casi vivían más en mi casa que en casa de Ángela. Las chicas iniciarían la _"sesión de belleza"_ de la que gracias a Dios solo me tocaría la última parte; y como regresaríamos con Danielle, seguramente a ella también le tocaría algo, cosa que me alegraba, no tendría que sufrir sola.

Mis padres, estarían en casa hasta que nosotros lo hiciéramos, después, irían solos a cenar mientras estuviéramos en el baile, nos costó un poco convencer a Charlie de que nos dejara hacer la lunada pero mamá ayudo bastante. Regresarían a casa más o menos cuando nosotros estaríamos en la playa. Nos advirtieron que cualquier emergencia llamáramos sin demora, y que si necesitábamos regresar a casa, fuéramos a la de Ángela que estaba obviamente más cerca, y luego los llamáramos.

En el camino a Seattle, Chris me conto cosas de él y su novia, y me explicó todo lo que tuvo que hacer para poder llegar a Forks. Su papá es abogado, y tuvo que venir a Seattle por un caso y Chris planeó todo a partir de ahí. Su padre regresaba el viernes, así que él faltaría a clases ese día para poder viajar en avión y alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera. Porque el jovencito no quería venir sin auto y no lo dejarían manejar desde Arizona hasta Forks. Danielle no pudo convencer a sus padres de faltar el viernes, porque si quería venir tenía que obedecer, por lo que ella llegaba hasta hoy. El lunes que regresaran, los dos lo harían en un vuelo y dejarían el auto de su padre en el aeropuerto; ya que el señor debía regresar el martes. Y con tal de complacer a su hijito, tomaría un vuelo por la mañana y cuando llegara, él recogería el auto.

Más que un plan, fue suerte que el viaje de su papá, la falta de clases y la coordinación que hizo Chris, le dieran resultados. Pasaríamos dos días muy divertidos.

A las 10:30 el vuelo de Danielle aterrizó y nosotros llegamos justo a tiempo, para no hacerla esperar.

-Dani!- gritó Chris sobre el murmullo de todas las personas para que ella nos ubicara.

Danielle, vestía sencillamente, jeans, una blusa entallada color blanco y una linda chaqueta de cuero y unas botas de tacón muy alto del mismo tono café de su bolsa; su maquillaje era un poco cargado en los ojos, y parecía sentirse mucho más cómoda con la ropa justa que yo. Traía una pequeña maleta de ruedas que Chris se ofreció amablemente a llevar.

-Dani, ella es Bella; Bella, Dani es mi novia. Ya se han visto y hablado así que ahora conózcanse- bromeó Chris.

-Hola Danielle, por fin tengo en frente a la chica capaz de corregir y mantener a raya al coqueto sin remedio de Chris- le dije mientras la abrazaba tímidamente.

-Oh y no creas que fue fácil- me dijo en tono confidente y luego reímos, mi amigo solo rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Aunque me encanta que se burlen de mí en mi presencia, debo llevar a alguien a una estética si no quiero regresar caminando a Arizona- se hizo el ofendido y camino hacia la salida, dejándonos a nosotras atrás.

Las dos lo seguimos, mientras seguíamos riendo, platicamos un poco más de cosas sobre Chris, y ya de camino a la estética le contamos a Danielle sobre el baile; ella parecía más que fascinada por asistir, así que imagine que la sesión de belleza que le esperaba en casa, no le molestaría en absoluto.

Chris se ofreció a comprarle todo lo que necesitara, pero ella dijo que no era necesario; ella se podía comprar las cosas, y era un pretexto para un nuevo vestido y zapatos. Quedamos en que Chris llevaría a Dani, a comer algo ligero y luego irían de compras. Cuando yo hubiera terminado les llamaría para encontrarnos y regresar a Forks.

-Bueno Bellita, no te vayas a mover de aquí, si te pierdes quédate en el mismo lugar y yo te buscaré- me decía Chris como a un niño pequeño le dice su mamá, yo le enseñé la lengua y Danielle rió.

-Déjate de payasadas, no demoren mucho comprando porque recuerden que es una hora de camino a Forks; cuando termine, les llamo para que nos reunamos. Está muy fácil llegar al centro comercial si haces lo que te dije Chris- lo amenacé con la mirada, no quería que se fueran a perder.

-No te preocupes Bella, yo me encargo que siga al pie de la letra tus instrucciones- me aseguró Dani. Yo le sonreí abiertamente.

-Mejor entra y nosotros nos vamos antes de que sigan utilizándome para sus burlas- reprochó Chris supuestamente ofendido.

Yo me reí y observe como Danielle le daba un beso en la mejilla y _milagrosamente _Chris ya no estaba indignado, me reí más. Pero se veían tan tiernos juntos.

Una hora y cuarenta minutos después… yo estaba en un taxi camino al centro comercial para reunirme con los chicos en la tienda de zapatos que me dijeron. Al parecer como muy rara vez, Danielle había encontrado un sencillo pero lindo vestido gris, rápidamente. Luego fueron por el traje de Chris, y compraron una camisa y corbata que combinaran con el vestido de su novia; también tenían los accesorios de Dani; solo faltaban zapatillas, porque Chris había llevado unos zapatos de vestir negros, así que él no necesitaría comprar.

Llegue a la tienda donde los novios ya estaban pagando la mercancía. Salimos con las bolsas de las compras hacia el estacionamiento y emprendimos el viaje de regreso a Forks. En el camino pude conocer un poco más a la novia de mi amigo, se parecía a Leah en cuanto a sus gustos de música y ropa, pero su actitud era un poco más como Ángela y yo. Mejor dicho era un intermedio entre nosotras y mi prima.

Íbamos intentando adivinar las distintas reacciones de los chicos al conocer a la novia de Chris. Y también le describimos a ella, los chicos que no conocía, como Emmett, Ángela y Edward, además de los adultos. Le comente que quizás compartiría habitación conmigo, porque Chris tenía la de invitados, pero entonces recordamos a lunada; y quizás con tantas personas a Leah se ocurriría una pijamada para el domingo. Por lo que a fin de cuentas no dormiríamos como se debe las dos noches que ella estaría en Forks.

Íbamos llegando a la casa, cuando Leah salió con cosas en la cabeza y traía lo que parecía un gorro en las manos. Frunció el ceño al no reconocer a la chica que venía en el asiento del copiloto, y se confundió más al verme salir de la parte trasera del auto.

-Ok…? Quién es ella?- pregunto sin ninguna delicadeza.

-Leah, ella es Danielle mi novia. Ya sabías de ella, y si te esfuerzas un poco la recordarás- le dijo Chris mientras acercaba a su novia jalándola de la mano.

-Oh!- Pego un grito,- eres tú!- corrió a abrazarla. La novia de Chris se rió y también la abrazo.

-Veo que si me recuerdas- le dijo divertida.

-Claro que sí, solo fue un momento de confusión; me alegra mucho que hayas venido, nos la pasaremos en grande, tenemos un baile hoy pero seguro que encontraremos un vestido que te quede; después tenemos una lunada en la playa cerca de la casa de mi cuñada y novio, y ahora que somos más pediré permiso para hacer una pijamada en grande la noche del domingo, pasaremos el mejor fin de semana.- dijo todo de un solo respiro súper emocionada, nosotros solo la mirábamos sorprendidos de que aun tuviera aire para seguir respirando.

-Prima, no te preocupes por el baile, mientras yo solucionaba lo de mi cabello, ellos compraron lo necesario para asistir- le dije orgullosa de haber hecho todo sin su ayuda.

-Sí, y ya le dijimos de los planes hechos y los que están en proceso- anunció Chris.

-Y me encanta la idea del mejor fin de semana, porque a eso hemos venido, no amor?- pregunto a su novio.

-Por supuesto!- contesto alegre.

-Oh! Se ven tan lindos!- mi prima aplaudió y empezó a brincar, de nuevo.

-Bueno, parece que en cualquier segundo la lluvia comenzará a caer, así que mejor entremos- invité interrumpiendo los brincos de Leah.- qué traes en las manos Le?- pregunte intrigada.

-Oh! un gorro para ti, les dije a los de la estética que te dieran uno, y pensé que quizás lo habían olvidado, no quiero que nadie te vea aún, y puede haber espías en la calle- hizo ademanes de observar a todos lados como una espía, sí que estaba loca.

-Pues si se lo dieron allá, ni siquiera nosotros la hemos visto- dijo Danielle- me moría de curiosidad pero no ha aceptado dejarme ver ni un solo mechón- me miraba acusadoramente, ella era realmente muy simpática.

-En la estética me dijeron que eran ordenes de Leah, tú no tienes ni idea de lo que pasa cuando no sigues dichas ordenes, por eso no te he dejado ver ni un solo cabello- le expliqué fingiendo que me estremecía de miedo. Danielle solo sonrió.

-No exageres!- respondió Leah.- ahora entremos que solo nos quedan 4 horas y media para arreglarnos- Chris y yo rodamos los ojos mientras Leah jalaba a Danielle del brazo, dentro de la casa.

Los chicos, estaban todos ahí, mamá, papá, Jake, Seth y Ángela. Todos le dieron una muy buena bienvenida a Danielle y Renne poco le faltó para ponerse a brincar como Leah por la nueva invitada. Aunque no lo expresaba, a mi papá también le encantaba tener la casa llena de _"niños"_.

Mis primas, se habían hecho cosas que a Danielle y a mí ya no nos daban tiempo… gracias al cielo. Aun así recibí, manicura, pedicura, una que otra mascarilla, me depilaron las piernas, Leah me metió al baño para ponerme no sé qué cosas en el cabello pero sin que nadie lo viera aparte de ella.

-Oh! Bella… te quedó GENIAL! Ahora eres totalmente tú!- no podía evitar brincar dentro del pequeño espacio, yo también estaba muy a gusto con el resultado, el tono era igual al mío original, esperaba que todos reaccionaran como Leah.- a Edward le encantará! Te apuesto a que se le abrirán tanto los ojos y la boca cuando te vea con tu vestido azul y tu cabello castaño que tendremos que darle una toalla para que seque su baba.

Yo rodé los ojos por sus palabras pero, por dentro esperaba que en verdad le gustara el resultado final; a él y a Emmett.

Las chicas en la recamara rogaron por verme también pero Leah no las dejo ver absolutamente nada, a mí no me importaba tarde o temprano lo verían, qué más daba si era en ese momento? Cuando terminó de ponerme lo que sea que fuese, me cubrió la cabeza con una toalla y me llevo a la recamara nuevamente.

Todas nos arreglábamos entre sí, y mamá subió en un momento de la tarde para ver si necesitábamos ayuda, a ella Leah tampoco la dejo ver mi cabello, pero le pidió que por favor ayudara a los chicos, pues no quería que fueran a arruinar algo.

Mi madre, accedió y luego se escuchó como los mandó a bañar a todos, pues al parecer habían estado solo jugando, y ni siquiera los zapatos habían limpiado. Después de eso mamá, le traía informes regulares a Leah del progreso de los chicos; y podíamos escuchar las burlas de Charlie hacia ellos, aunque después también recibió regaño por no arreglarse para la cena con mamá.

-Danielle, tu vestido es muy bonito. Tuviste suerte de encontrarlo tan rápido.- la elogió Leah.

-Verdaderamente… también al encontrar unos zapatos que combinaran a la perfección.- nos mostró la caja donde seguían guardados.

-Son preciosos- dijo Ángela.

-Bueno ya son las 6:10 y a las 7 viene Edward por Bella, Emmett se acaba de ir con as cosas listas en su jeep- nos informó mamá adentrándose en el cuarto- los chicos ya están vestidos de la mitad de abajo y tienen solamente la camisa puesta, los he dejado _"castigados"_ en la sala para que no se ensucien ni se arruguen.

-Muy bien tía, muchas gracias, nosotras ya nos vamos a vestir, quieres quedarte para que nos des el visto bueno?- le propuso Leah.

-Oh! Claro que sí, solo déjame ir por la cámara, que ya la tenía lista en mi recamara para esta noche- yo rodé mis ojos y las otras chicas sonrieron agradecidas.

Renne llegó con la cámara fotográfica en la mano, y nos tomó fotos así como estábamos, según ella para después comparar el antes y el después. Ángela quiso ir primera y se metió al baño a ponerse el vestido, luego salió y se sentó en la cama para ponerse las zapatillas; después fue el turno de Dani, se puso el vestido y luego salió a ponerse los zapatos, luego fue Leah y al final fui yo, solo que a diferencia delas chicas no me puse las zapatillas aún para evitar posibles riesgos antes de tiempo.

Mamá tomaba fotos de todo y estaba muy impresionada con mi vestido, pues era corto y un poco escotado, a pesar de que yo era su hija y Leah su sobrina, ella nos elogió a todas por igual y ayudó a acomodarnos alguno que otro detalle del vestido y los zapatos.

Una vez vestidas todas comenzaron a maquillarse, Leah lo hizo conmigo, y mi mamá ayudaba a Danielle y Ángela, aunque solo con algunos detalles pues ellas solas lo hacían muy bien. Yo solo me quejaba de todas las cosas que mi prima me echaba encima, pero al final valió la pena porque la del espejo no parecía yo. Mis labios eran de un tono rosado, muy natural, prácticamente de mi color solo que bastante más brilloso, mis ojos tenían delineador negro en su contorno y una sombra azul con plata, mis pestañas eran súper gruesas y largas, mis pupilas de veían más _"chocolate"_ de lo que nunca se habían visto; todas aplaudieron el trabajo de Leah.

Mi prima se maquilló ella misma, pero necesito un poco de ayuda que mamá le brindó, al final todas teníamos sombras que combinaran con nuestra ropa y accesorios, la más _"natural"_ de todas era Ángela, pues su vestido era negro con dorado y eligió pinturas que se parecían a su tono de piel, por lo que no se veía tan _"diferente"._ En cambio las más cargadas eran Leah y Danielle, no se veían exageradas, al contrario se veían perfectas pero a diferencia de nosotras ellas si llevaban color en sus labios y mejillas.

Una vez maquilladas, vestidas y calzadas, solo faltaban los últimos toques a los peinados, Dani lo llevaba suelto y totalmente liso, mamá le pasó la plancha en algunos mechones por última vez. Ángela llevaba un recogido en la parte de la nuca, muy sencillo y bonito, Leah le ayudó a colocarse un broche en negro con detalles dorados de forma que resaltara más el peinado. Leah, llevaba solo un lado agarrado con una peineta que combinaba a la perfección con su vestido, y como prácticamente lo llevaba suelto, le dio los últimos toques con la tenaza para que sus rizos no se deshicieran.

Y como siempre al final, solo quedaba yo! Mi prima se colocó detrás de mí para que las otras tres mujeres pudieran apreciar mi cabello, lentamente desenroscó la toalla que tenía y luego todos mis mechones marrones _nuevamente _cayeron sobre mi espalda.

Todas se quedaron con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir; de pronto mamá corrió a abrazarme y sentí como se estremecía, con la voz rota me dijo.

-Te vez preciosa hija, estoy tan orgullosa de ti- no entendía del todo que estuviera llorando, pero la abrace muy fuerte y agradecí por sus palabras.

-Oh Bella! Si antes te veías linda ahora estas hermosa- dijo Dani también emocionada, le respondí un tímido _gracias._

-Bellita, sin duda este es tu color!- fue lo único que me dijo Ángela antes de darme un abrazo ella también.

-Ya dejen de alagarme porque me pondré más roja, y entonces mi vestido no combinará- todas rieron por mi ocurrencia.

Entre todas ayudaron para crear suaves ondas en las puntas de mi cabello, dejando la parte de arriba lisa, cuando terminaron Leah le dio a mi madre la diadema que había comprado para que me la colocara. Después, miles de flashes fueron emitidos de la cámara de mi mamá, cuando solo faltaban diez minutos para las 7 las chicas bajaron para encontrarse con los chicos y para que mamá pudiera tomar fotos. Yo quería bajar pero no me querían dejar, hasta que pude convencerlas prometiendo que cuando Edward llegara subiría para que me viera bajar las escaleras.

Fui la primera en bajar después de Renne, porque quería ver la cara de los chicos cuando vieran a sus novias; ellos y papá estaban esperando al pie de las escaleras; yo llevaba unas sandalias evitando los tacones lo más que pudiera y aun así la cara de los cuatro hombres no daban crédito a lo que veían.

Inmediatamente mi cara se tiñó de un rojo intenso, cuatro pares de ojos totalmente abiertos, tanto que parecía que se saldrían de sus cuencas, la escena era tan graciosa que mi madre no perdió tiempo y les tomó una foto a las cuatro estatuas que me observaban sin moverse ni un milímetro.

El flash de la cámara los hizo reaccionar y todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, no entendía absolutamente nada; pero predominaban las palabras: _cabello, hermosa, vestido, castaño y zapatillas. Y_ como si lo hubieran ensayado todos dijeron al mismo tiempo…

-Tendré que hablar con Edward seriamente!

Mamá y yo rodamos los ojos y después todos nos soltamos a reír… escuchamos que Leah nos apresuraba desde arriba porque ya quería bajar así que todos se turnaron para decirme lo que opinaban de mi look.

-Primita, te ves súper wow!- dijo Seth mientras alzaba sus pulgares, luego se puso serio y me advirtió- No quiero que te me pierdas de vista en el baile, de acuerdo?- le rodé los ojos pero no dije nada.

-Espero que Leah no se enoje por lo que diré pero creo que serás la más linda de todo el baile Bellita!- Jake me tomo de mano e hizo que me diera un vuelta, y mi rubor apareció otra vez.

-Aparte de cuidar a mi novia tendré que cuidarte también a ti, porque seguramente llamarás la atención de muchos… _compañeros_ tuyos- me dijo Chris haciendo una mueca de molestia cuando dijo "compañeros"; yo le enseñe la lengua como niña chiquita y luego lo empuje del hombro.

-Pequeña, te ves hermosa, estoy pensando seriamente el no dejarte ir- me dijo Charlie serio, me entro el pánico.

-Papá! Pase por mucho para quedar como estoy, no es justo que ahora no valga la pena mi sufrimiento.- le hice un tierno puchero.

-Está bien, me conformo con saber que llevas a tres guaruras contigo además del Edward ese…- también hizo una mueca que me pareció muy divertida, me acerqué a él y lo rodee en un fuerte abrazo, sentí un flash y luego vi a mamá con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh Renne! No seas dramática, ni yo que soy el padre lo he hecho!- se burló mi papá de ella.

-Oh cállate! Yo puedo llorar cuando quiera y ahora quiero hacerlo! Mi niña se ha convertido en toda una mujer, tengo derecho a derramar lágrimas de orgullo y felicidad.- luego se cruzó de brazos y se hizo la indignada.

Papá se acercó a ella para arreglar su metedura de pata y yo aproveche a anunciar a las chicas para que bajaran de una vez, porque ya casi llegaba Edward.

-Ok… caballeros con ustedes… Danielle!- hice una reverencia hacia las escaleras y una hermosa chica rubia apareció en el pasillo al final de los escalones.

La cara de Chris era demasiado graciosa, podría jurar que vi un hilito de saliva escurrir de la comisura de sus labios; nuevamente mamá le tomo una foto y con eso reaccionó. Los chicos le dieron palmadas en la espalda para que caminara al encuentro con su novia; la cual parecía más que satisfecha por la expresión que causo en su novio.

-Te ves hermosa, como siempre Dani- le dijo Chris en tono cariñoso, Seth y Jacob le chiflaron y aplaudieron.

La pareja se besó tiernamente por unos segundos y luego se hizo a un lado para dejar libre las escaleras a la siguiente chica.

-Después de una linda rubia; con ustedes una morena de fuego, súper sexi!- aunque me dio pena decir eso, Leah quiso que esas palabras utilizara para describirla; ella y sus locuras.

Como si de una modelo profesional se tratara, mi prima comenzó a descender los escalones tranquilamente; el payaso de su novio corrió a esperarla a que bajara totalmente y luego se postro a sus pies haciendo reverencias como a los emperadores. Leah, más que encantada por el espectáculo de su novio lo levanto y le plantó un beso no apto para menores, seguramente no se habrían despegado en un buen rato si no hubiera sido por el carraspeo incomodo de mi papá.

-Me pregunto si al ser gemelos también yo me vería así de sexi con vestido?- la pregunta de Seth nos sorprendió a todos, y lo miramos como si fuera un fantasma- que? Simple curiosidad pff!

-Mejor no hay que averiguarlo, quieres hermanito?- se burló Leah- no sé si mis ojos puedan soportar tal atrocidad.

Todos reímos por el comentario de Leah, y Seth se _"ofendió"_; por lo que camino al pie de las escaleras y con una voz sumamente grave y fuerte anunció.

-Y ahora con ustedes… Mi novia, la chica más linda, tierna, dulce y comprensiva de todo el planeta Tierra! Le guste a quién le guste y le pese a quién le pese. Si alguien tiene algo que objetar que me lo diga- uso un tono amenazador para decir lo último.

-Tranquilo hijo, ya sabemos que estás enamorado de tu novia, que es la mejor chica de todas, no tienes que ponerte violento- le dijo Charlie y todos reímos.

Una muy ruborizada Ángela, apareció en la cima de las escaleras, su cara se parecía mucho a la mía, me di pena a mí misma.

-Gracias amor, no tenías por qué exagerar- le dijo a su novio mientras se abrazaban fuertemente.

-Si no estaba exagerando!- le contesto mi primo mientras la deba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno chicos, un volvo plateado acaba de estacionarse en la acera. Lo conocen?- avisó Danielle. Leah me empujo literalmente a que subiera las escaleras para ponerme las zapatillas, mamá corrió conmigo para ayudarme pero yo le pedí que se quedara porque no quería que mi padre hiciera pasar un mal rato a Edward, mejor me daba prisa.

Cuando entre a mi habitación escuche como _"mi chico"_ saludaba a todos en la planta baja, los chicos en seguida se pusieron a amenazarlo, por algo que él ni siquiera había visto, podía imaginarme su cara de completa confusión. Termine de abrochar las zapatillas y me encamine a las escaleras nuevamente, iba a paso lento para no caer; ya había bajado satisfactoriamente la mitad de los escalones cuando escuche la _"advertencia"_ o mejor dicho amenaza de papá.

-Te llevas mi tesoro más grande, y como seguramente aprecias tu libertad entonces espero que por tu bien me la regreses sana y salva, porque de lo contrario yo te…

-Papá!- lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera terminar.

Todos voltearon en ese instante y entonces lo que Leah predijo, sucedió. Los ojos de Edward por poco y se salían, su boca se abrió ligeramente por la sorpresa, obviamente no babeó pero lo que más me impresionó, fue la intensidad con la que sus orbes verdes me miraban. Siempre nos enganchábamos con la mirada, pero esto era diferente, podía notar la ternura y el amor en su mirada, dio unos pasos titubeantes hacia mí y me tomo de la mano para que bajara los últimos dos escalones. Cuando estuve totalmente abajo su mirada abandono mis ojos para apreciar todo mi cuerpo, no me sentí incomoda ni nada por el estilo, porque no había ni una pizca de morbo en su gesto, simplemente me observaba como si yo fuera la razón de su existencia.

Una sonrisa boba se instaló en mi rostro, y como respuesta recibí otra mucho más deslumbrante; ninguno había dicho nada, no hacía falta, nuestras miradas lo decían todo. Alargó su mano para tomar un mechón rebelde que escapaba de la diadema, lo enrosco por un momento en sus dedos y lo colocó en su lugar. Me susurró un _**"ya lo extrañaba"**_ refiriéndose al color. Luego sacó de la bolsa interior de su saco negro, una hermosa rosa azul, su color y mi flor favorita, sus pétalos estaban totalmente abiertos, y no parecía que había estado guardada en un saco por los últimos minutos.

Me entrego la rosa y luego se acercó a mi oído- Sabes lo que esto significa,- se separó un poco y en voz un poco más alta dijo- te ves hermosamente preciosa- luego se acercó nuevamente a darme un beso en la comisura de mis labios, que para el público pareció un inocente beso en la mejilla, como siempre me ruborice y Edward acaricio mi mejilla- lo único que faltaba para que estuvieras perfecta- Le enseñe la lengua y luego nos giramos hacia los espectadores.

Todos nos miraban con expresiones distintas, unas alegres y emocionadas, de parte de las chicas; otras acusadoras cortesía de los chicos; una seria y reticente de parte de papá y una de euforia total de parte de mi madre. Al parecer a nosotros no nos había tomado foto, peor… nos había grabado. Desde que Charlie empezó su amenaza hasta que nos volteamos hacia ellos.

-Bueno, bueno, se les hará tarde, así que todos vayamos al jardín para las fotos _"pre baile"_ para que se puedan ir.- nadie saldría de la casa hasta que mi madre no tuviera suficiente memoria para ni una foto más.

Aunque pensé que Leah se quejaría por la demora, hizo todo lo contrario, nos arrastró a todos al jardín, según ella podíamos llegar _"elegantemente tarde"_ y así todos nos prestarían su atención al arribar en el Instituto.

Charlie se divirtió en grande viendo la _"sesión de fotos"_. Renne nos tomó individuales, en parejas, chicas, chicos y grupales, aunque no me gustaran las fotos, no podía negar que pasamos unos 20 minutos muy divertidos hasta que como predije, mamá se quedó sin memoria en la cámara.

Cuando ya eran 7:25 todos nos despedimos de mis padres, recibiendo las instrucciones de cuidado nuevamente; mamá exigió a todos los chicos que nos cuidaran porque tendrían que rendirle cuentas a ella. Nos despidieron desde la entrada de la casa hasta que cada uno en su vehículo se fue alejando rumbo al baile.

Los primeros en salir fueron los gemelos con sus parejas en el porshe, Seth manejaba; Jacob había querido llevar su moto pero Leah no quiso arruinar su peinado usando el casco, por lo que prefirió ir en la parte trasera del auto. Su novio se conformó cuando le prometimos regresar por la moto antes de irnos a la playa. Los segundos eran Chris y Dani que iban en el Mercedes; ellos iban solos en el auto. Por ultimo Edward y yo en el volvo.

Durante los 8 minutos de camino Edward no soltó mi mano en ningún momento, me dijo como diez veces más lo linda que me veía con mi cabello, también dijo que mi vestido era muy _sexy_ para su cordura mental, **obviamente** mi cara casi se incendia y lo único que hice fue decirle yo también, lo guapo que lucía. Casi había olvidado lo de la sorpresa que me había mencionado, pero cuando le pregunte al respecto, no quiso decirme absolutamente nada; solo que esperaba que no me fuera a enojar.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, el estacionamiento ya estaba lleno, encontramos lugares en la misma línea donde estaba el jeep de Emmett; los chicos se bajaron de los autos y Edward me abrió la puerta para que yo hiciera lo propio; pero pidió hablar conmigo antes de entrar, por lo que los demás se adelantaron.

-Qué pasa?- pregunte intrigada.

-No es nada, solo que tengo algo para ti- iba a reprochar pero puso un dedo sobre mi boca impidiéndomelo.- sé que no te gustan los regalos, eso mismo le dije a mi mamá pero ella insistió, además no es un regalo, solo un préstamo- no entendía nada.

-De que hablas?- pregunte quitando su dedo de mi boca pero sin soltar su mano.

-Esme te mando algo, me pidió que te convenciera para que lo usaras, solo por esta noche- se inclinó para sacar una cajita de debajo del asiento del volvo.

-Qué es?- la curiosidad me estaba ganando.

Él abrió la cajita forrada de seda color roja, su tamaño era mediano y era perfectamente cuadrada. La abrió lentamente y ante mis ojos apareció un hermoso brazalete, era de plata con piedras y cristales que seguramente eran diamantes de verdad, tenía una que otra piedrita de color azul. No podía aceptar tal cosa, ni siquiera como préstamo, era muy lindo y valioso además de que pertenecía a Esme, si algo le pasaba o lo perdía nunca me lo perdonaría.

-Edward no puedo usar eso, que tal y lo pierdo? O se rompe? No, no, y no. Lo siento. Es muy bonito de verdad pero no puedo.- el cerro la cajita con cuidado y luego tomo mis manos.

-No te perderé de vista en toda la noche, así que no podrías perderlo, y si te sientes más segura, tampoco te soltare la mano donde lo uses para asegurarnos que nada le pase- estaba usando todo el poder de su mirada para convencerme.

-No Edward, no utilices tus deslumbramientos para convencerme- lo regañe y sonrió arrogantemente.

-Está bien; Esme me dijo que si no te convencía entonces tenía que pedirte que recordaras lo que le habías dicho en mí fiesta de cumpleaños número 14. No entendí- se encogió de hombros y me miro detenidamente para ver si yo comprendía. Me esforcé por recordar algo en especial y lo hice.

**-FLASHBACK-**

-Esme me encanta tu brazalete. Tiene piedras del color favorito de Edward; le pediré a mi mamá que busqué alguno parecido para mí- era la fiesta de Edward y Esme vestía siempre muy elegante, pero de sus accesorios sin duda la pulsera era el más bonito.

-Gracias cariño, es un regalo que Carlisle me hizo cuando fue nuestro primer aniversario de bodas, es muy especial para mí y lo uso solo en ocasiones igual de especiales.- me acarició la mejilla suavemente.

-De verdad es muy hermoso y tú eres igual de hermosa Esme.

-Oh querida, que linda eres tú también; lamento decirte que el diseño es único pero quizás haya muchos parecidos, yo misma estaré pendiente por si veo uno para ti, aunque por lo pronto te lo puedo prestar tantito, sin que Carlisle vea- me guiñó un ojo y luego se quitó su brazalete para abrocharlo en mi muñeca, me quedaba grande obviamente pero pude utilizarlo por unos segundos.

-Eres muy amable Esme pero, se te ve mejor a ti además tu eres mucho más cuidadosa- le dije un poco ruborizada.

-Te prometo que algún día te lo prestare mientras no haya encontrado uno para ti, cuando seas un poco más grande y te quede bien para que no lo vayas a perder, te parece?

-Gracias Esme! Tú eres como mi segunda mamá- le di un abrazo cariñoso y ella me dio un beso en la frente, luego nos integramos nuevamente a la fiesta.

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

-Y bien? Qué significa lo que mi madre quiso decir?- Edward me miraba expectante.

-Cuando fue tu fiesta de cumpleaños 14, Esme utilizaba su brazalete, y yo le dije que era muy bonito, no era muy niña pero aún era muy inocente, la pulsera tiene piedritas azules, como tu color favorito y aunque todo en sí es muy hermoso eso fue lo que más llamó mi atención, le dije que le pediría a Renne que me comprara uno igual pero ella me dijo que había sido un regalo de parte de tu papá y que era un diseño único, sin embargo ella me lo presto por unos segundos porque me quedaba grande y se me salía, luego me prometió que ella estaría atenta para que cuando viera uno parecido yo lo tuviera. Fue hace más de tres años no lo recordaba.- mis ojos se llenaron repentinamente de lágrimas.

-Oh cariño, pero por qué lloras?- pregunto preocupado.

-Es que esa vez yo le dije que era como mi segunda madre y ella prometió que cuando fuera un poco mayor me lo prestaría, cuando yo ya pudiera cuidar algo de tal valor. Lo que me emociona es que a pesar de todo ella sigue creyendo en mí y me quiere como siempre lo había hecho.- no quería hacerlo sentir mal pero en cierta forma pensé que Esme también iba a preferir a Tanya en mi lugar.

-Perdón Bella, por todo el daño que te hemos hecho, pero mi madre siempre te ha querido y te querrá como una hija más, pase lo que pase; nosotros somos los tontos por no ser como ella.- su mirada era de dolor y culpa.

-No quise hacerte sentir mal, simplemente me emocioné; ya sabes que yo soy así- le sonreí ampliamente para contagiarle mi felicidad.

-Está bien, entonces… quieres usarlo? O lo dejamos ahí escondido para que no se pierda?

-Si prometes ayudarme a cuidarlo… lo usaré.

-Te lo prometo…- se acercó a mis labios y me dio un _"piquito"_ sinceramente hubiera preferido un beso real pero aun así fue muy especial.

Saco el brazalete de su cajita y me lo colocó; de casualidad combinaba con mi vestido y demás accesorios; mi muñeca derecha resaltaba mucho más que la izquierda, con semejante adorno. Una vez estuvimos listos por fin, Edward cerró el volvo y le activó la alarma; me tomó de la mano y nos adentramos al gimnasio donde la música sonaba a todo volumen.

Me preocupaba un poco la reacción de mis compañeros al verme como soy originalmente, con mi cabello castaño; en especial la actitud de Alice, Tanya y su sequito, sin mencionar la intriga por saber qué es la sorpresa de Edward y la preocupación por utilizar el brazalete de Esme… gracias al cielo mi acompañante prometió no dejarme sola, y de su mano sentía que podía enfrentar cualquier cosa, me sentía segura y en casa. Sin duda ese sentimiento de _"estar completa" _ya lo extrañaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Pff! Ni siquiera intentaré disculparme por la demora.. LO SIENTO!<strong>

**Para pedir su perdón... aquí les dejo un capitulo con 10'281 palabras! Es por mucho el más largo, la mayoría tiene entre 2000 y 2500 así que espero que esto me gane puntos con ustedes! Besitos y gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de la demora!**

***AHORA SI.. SE ACABÓ! ya no me kedan kapitulos! :( no puedo comprometerme a actualizar.. al parecer tendre komo 3 dias libres en la eskuela ii tratare de apurarme pero de nuevo, no puedo promoter nada! :'(**

**nos leemos luegoo! :D**

**XOXO - Leah**

**Si los personajes, "ruedan" muxo sus ojos… LO LAMENTO! Pero es una manía k YO tengo, tratare de evitarlo un poco, tanto en la historia, como yo en mi vida ;)**


	22. Es tiempo de la sorpresa

**CAPITULO 22:**

***ES TIEMPO DE LA SORPRESA***

**Danielle Pov**

Llegue a Seattle y en cuanto había recogido mi maleta escuche a mi novio llamándome, estaba junto a una rubia que en seguida reconocí como Bella. Chris me hablaba mucho de ella y sabía que la quería como una hermana, además de que confío plenamente en él, por lo que les sonreí enormemente a ambos mientras me acercaba. Ella me recibió de manera cálida y amble, se notaba que era una chica linda y buena persona. Cuando me contaron los planes que había para el mejor fin de semana con amigos que hubiera tenido, me preocupe un poco por el baile, pues no llevaba un vestido para la ocasión, lo bueno que mi novio es tan lindo que gracias a la ayuda de Bella se ofreció a comprarme ropa, aunque nuestras familias tenían una buena posición económica no nos gustaba presumir de ello, simplemente que en ocasiones como ésta, podíamos cumplir algunos de nuestros _"caprichos"_, como un vestido nuevo.

Dejamos a Bella en un salón de belleza y quedamos de vernos más tarde cuando ella hubiera terminado, mientras Chris y yo íbamos a comprar las cosas que necesitábamos para el baile. En Arizona veía a Chris todos los días en la escuela y en ocasiones por las tardes, los fines de semana siempre estábamos juntos aunque no saliéramos a ningún lado. Y aunque suene cursi extrañe no verlo el viernes, así que disfrutaría de unas horas de compras con él. Caminamos tomados de la mano y entramos a unas cuantas tiendas buscando un vestido perfecto, y también consiguiendo el traje de Chris.

No deje que pagara nada, aunque él insistió tanto que como se dio por vencido, decidió que el pagaría los zapatos costara lo que costara así que corrió literalmente a la caja mientras yo me quitaba los zapatos, y como no pude llegar a detenerlo se salió con la suya y el pagó. Estábamos en eso cuando Bella llego a nuestro encuentro.

-Listo! Yo ya termine, les falta mucho a ustedes?- nos miraba interrogante.

-A mí no,- contestó mi novio- y a ti, Dani?

-No ya podemos irnos, ni creas que me quedare de brazos cruzados ante lo que acabas de hacer- le pegue en el hombro cariñosamente.

Bella nos miraba divertida, y en eso me percate de algo, se suponía que la habíamos dejado en el salón, pero en su cabeza traía un no muy bonito gorro cubriendo totalmente su cabello, mi novio pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo.

-Qué te hiciste en el cabello? Tan mal te quedó?- se burló de ella.

-Danielle, no te vayas a enojar pero es que tu novio a veces me desespera- se disculpó conmigo antes de pegarle con sus dedos en la frente.

-Auch! Eso duele!- le reclamo mientras se tocaba la frente.

Yo solté una carcajada llamando la atención de algunos cuantos a nuestro alrededor, Bella se puso roja y bajo la mirada. Decidimos regresar para poder arreglarnos ya que según ellos a Leah le daría un ataque si nos demorábamos más de lo necesario.

-Bella déjanos ver aunque sea un poquito quiero ver el cabello original de mi mejor amiga- insistía Chris mientras caminábamos al estacionamiento.

-Porfitas Bella! Mira que es tan emocionante que te haya visto hace unos minutos de rubia y ahora ya no lo seas.- yo también sentía mucha curiosidad.

-Lo siento pero Leah me mataría si lo hago, si les enseño un solo cabello, sería lo último que verían- soltamos una carcajada por su respuesta tan dramática.

En el auto Bella se subió a la parte trasera antes de que yo pudiera opinar algo, de camino a Forks me contaron de todos Emmett, Seth, Jacob, Ángela, Leah, y Edward del que por cierto Bella parece sentir algo, pues su forma de hablar de él la delata; también me contaron acerca de los _"enemigos"_ Rosalie, Tanya, Alice, Jasper. Según mi novio teníamos que estar informados al menos, pues ninguno los conocía. No podía creer por todo lo que había pasado Bella y el motivo por el que la había conocido en Arizona, pero eso solo confirmaba mi impresión de que era una chica lista y fuerte.

Cuando al fin llegamos a Forks después de poco más de una hora, una muy efusiva y animada Leah nos recibió. Aunque en Phoenix nos habíamos conocido y en ocasiones saludado nunca había existido amistad hasta ahora. Ella fue la primera en recibirme, me dijo todos y cada uno de los planes que ya había escuchado de un solo respiro, su energía era sobrehumana; después entramos a cas de Bella que aunque era grande, su decoración era sencilla y humilde como ella.

Como dijo Bella, Leah no dejo que viéramos ni un mechón de su pelo hasta que estuviera totalmente arreglada, nos adentramos a la casa para encontrarnos con los padres de Bella y sus otros amigos, los señores Swan fueron muy amables y Renne como me pidió que la llamara se alegró mucho por tener una _"niña"_ más en su casa, era una digna tía de la energética Leah. Los chicos me recibieron con alegría y le hicieron algunas bromas a Chris sobre mi presencia, parecía que me conocían de toda la vida, en especial el grandote Emmett.

Después de las presentaciones y bienvenidas, aunque faltó el famoso Edward. Leah nos arrastró escaleras arriba para arreglarnos, aunque extrañe a Chris me gustaba tener un tiempo de chicas pues en Phoenix no tenía amigas de verdad, como lo eran Ángela y las primas Swan. Al llegar a la habitación que pertenecía a Leah había un sinfín de productos para la piel y el cabello, cosméticos, cremas, mascarillas y muchas cosas más, al parecer Ángela y Leah ya se habían aplicado cosas que a Bella y a mí ya no nos daba tiempo. Aunque me encantaba verme linda y arreglarme tengo que admitir que termine un poco cansada.

Cuando al fin pudimos ver el cabello de Bella fue impresionante el cambio, ella era muy linda de rubia pero sin duda alguna su color era el castaño. Su cabello más su vestido hacía una combinación increíble. Cuando bajo las escaleras, hasta arriba se escuchaban los halagos de todos los hombres y los gritos emocionados de Renne. Fuimos bajando las escaleras por orden de Leah según la presentación de Bella, y aunque compramos todo de rápido me encantó ver la cara de tonto de mi novio. De nuevo escuchamos algunas burlas y paso exactamente lo mismo con cada una de las chicas, solo que Jacob y Leah fueron más efusivos y el señor Swan tuvo que aclararse la garganta _"disimuladamente"_ para despegarlos_._

En un movimiento casual de mi cabeza observe que un coche plateado se detenía en la puerta así que lo anuncié.

-Bueno chicos, un volvo plateado acaba de estacionarse en la acera. Lo conocen?- me imaginaba quién podía ser, pero no podía confirmar nada.

Después de mis palabras Leah prácticamente empujo a Bella escaleras arriba, cuando escuchamos una puerta cerrarse, y luego el timbre de la casa sonó. Edward era muy guapo y alto, sus ojos de color verde tenían un brillo especial que se apagó un poco como por arte de magia, al ver la expresión amenazadora de cuatro hombres mirándolo fijamente. Las chicas estaban súper divertidas y decidí empezar una buena amistad así que me presente para sacarlo un poco del problema en el que estaba.

Aunque hice un esfuerzo por ayudarlo, no pude hacer nada por las amenazas hasta que escuchamos el regaño de Bella. Sin duda alguna estaban enamoradísimos se notaba en sus miradas, cuando ambos se miraron parecía que el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía.

Después de una sesión de fotos como de media hora, pudimos irnos al dichoso baile, me fui en el auto de mi novio siguiendo a los gemelos y supuestamente detrás de nosotros venían Edward y Bella aunque de pronto los perdimos de vista; al llegar al instituto no tuvimos ningún problema para entrar. Buscamos alguna mesa disponible para sentarnos a tomar algo.

Varias miradas se posaron sobre nosotros al entrar y apreté un poco la mano de mi novio pues me sentía observada, él se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla y seguimos a los chicos, en el camino a la mesa una chica bajita de cabello negro y corto nos lanzaba dagas con la mirada, a su lado estaban un chico muy alto y rubio y un rubia con un vestido poco favorecedor, Leah nos explicó quiénes eran y decidí ignorarlos, pues no los conocía ni ellos a mí y aunque estaba del lado de Bella no me metería en algún problema que no me concierne, siempre y cuando no me necesitaran.

Casi 20 minutos después llegaron Edward y Bella casi parecía entrada de película, todos se abrían ante su paso y les daban miradas incrédulas, envidiosas y algunas cariñosas; las chicas enseguida nos dimos cuenta de un accesorio que Bella portaba y que no se había puesto en su casa.

-Te la estás pasando bien cariño?- se acercó Chris a susurrarme.

-Claro que sí, tus amigos son increíbles y me encanta que se te haya ocurrido invitarme- le di un tierno y corto beso y regrese mi atención a Bella que estaba junto a mí.

En eso llego Emmett y pidió hablar con su hermano, él se disculpó y se alejó unos pasos.

-Vamos a bailar chicos!- los gemelos hablaron al mismo tiempo y arrastraron a sus parejas a la pista que estaba prácticamente vacía.

-Luego los alcanzamos- dijo Chris notando lo mismo que yo.

-Me pareceré a Renne pero quiero recuerdos de este fin de semana por lo que iré al auto por la cámara, de acuerdo?- pregunto mi novio divertido.

-Mi vi!- se burló Bella.

-Está bien, te esperamos aquí- le aseguré, deposito un beso en mi mejilla y salió del lugar.

-Bueno Danielle, nos han abandonado- bromeó Bella.

-Si verdad? Pero quién los necesita? Vayamos por un refresco- le seguí la corriente.

Nos levantamos y fuimos a la barra de las bebidas, algunas chicas que estaban ahí halagaban a Bella y le hacían comentarios positivos sobre su nuevo antiguo look. Me presentó a algunas pero solo por educación. Estábamos esperando nuestros refrescos cuando la rubia que suponía era Tanya con su feo vestido lila se acercó a Bella, al parecer no había notado mi presencia.

-Pero mira, mira, quién es esta?- su tono era sínico y burlón, Bella ni siquiera la miro.- te cansaste de actuar y querer ser como yo que por eso volviste al cabello de lodo?- no podía creer la mala vibra de ésta chica.

-Tanya no quiero problemas esta noche así que por qué no te L-A-R-G-A-S-?- se volteó a encararla y ella era un poco más baja que la rubia pero eso no pareció importarle. Las cosas se calentaban y decidí que debería intervenir.

-Oh! Pero qué lindo vestido- me hice la emocionada y aparecí por detrás de la rubia como si apenas llegara.

-Disculpa, me hablas a mí?- parecía confundida pero su expresión de enojo se suavizo un poco.

-Pues claro! Me encanta el color y el vuelo que tiene- no podía estar siendo más hipócrita que en este momento, Bella me miraba confundida por lo que le guiñe un ojo y le sonreí de forma tranquilizadora.

-Muchas gracias, en un principio traería otro- dirigió una mirada envenenada a Bella y luego me miró- pero al final me decidí por este.

Le sonreí falsamente. Y vi como Edward llego a llevarse a Bella de ahí, ella me articulo un _"lo siento"_ y Edward hizo lo mismo pero con un _"gracias"_. Yo les sonreí a ambos y puse mi más falsa sonrisa.

-Tienes que decirme en que tienda lo compraste, sin duda es el mejor de la noche- ahora el problema sería cómo zafarme yo del royo en el que me metí.

-Es una tienda de Seattle; pero dime cómo te llamas? Nunca te había visto, no estudias aquí verdad?- su voz era muy chillona a pesar de la música.

-Yo… he… verás… vine con unos amigos, solo estoy de visita en el pueblo y mi nombre es Da…- no pude terminar mi presentación porque alguien más me llamó.

-Dani! Aquí estas, te busque en la mesa pero no estabas, vamos a bailar- mi lindo novio al rescate! Me tomo de la mano pero entonces se fijó en que no estaba sola.- Oh! Hola Tatiana! Así te llamas no? Veo que has conocido a mi novia, bueno si nos permites, iremos a disfrutar de la noche.- le sonrió sarcásticamente y me arrastró con él.

-Adiós!- me despedí sínicamente.

-Es TANYA pedazo de idiota!- escuchamos que nos dijo antes de irse en la dirección contraria.

-jajaja eso del nombre equivocado fue genial amor, gracias por salvarme- abrace a Chris por la cintura y caminamos a la pista.

-Vi que mi novia necesitaba ayuda, así que dije el primero que se me vino a la mente; además para que veas que tengo varias razones de molestarla te diré que ayer que llegue, casi se me va encima, solo que Bella llego justo a tiempo para ayudarme.

-Eso sí que no, tú ya tienes a una rubia que te da besitos, no necesitas otra- y para confirmarlo le di un piquito; a veces podía ser demasiado cursi que hasta yo misma me empalagaba. Chris rió ante mi comentario y luego nos unimos a los chicos que bailaban animadamente.

La noche siguió su curso y Leah y Jacob se ponían cada vez más _"alegres"_ yo ya había bailado mucho pero podía seguir haciéndolo y mi novio me seguía el paso; Emmett me presentó a su novia, y aunque un poco reticente me ofreció una sonrisa amable, por lo que yo hice lo mismo. Seth y Ángela bailaban en grupo junto a nosotros y la mayoría del tiempo Edward y Bella bailaban solos y sin prestar atención alguna al tipo de música que sonaba.

En un repentino ataque de sed los chicos fueron por bebidas y nosotras nos quedamos bailando todas con todas, hasta que regresaron nuevamente y cada chico le explico a su novia lo que pasaría a continuación.

**Bella Pov**

El baile en sí, había estado bien, la cara de Tanya, Alice, Jasper… bueno en realidad, la cara de todos cuando entre al gimnasio con mi antiguo look _"mejorado"_ y de la mano de Edward fue digna de recordarse; después de nuestra entrada, el pequeño _"conflicto"_ que tuve con Tanya no paso a mayores gracias a Danielle, aunque prácticamente ella se sacrificó por mí, así que le debía una. Emmett se empeñó en bailar conmigo, y aunque ni Edward ni yo parecíamos muy contentos con la petición, sabíamos que no podíamos negarle nada al Oso grandulón. Por increíble que parezca, no me he caído ni una sola vez, he tropezado… sí, pero Edward siempre está ahí para sostenerme, algunas veces, más de lo necesario.

Bailábamos entre las chicas solamente, pues nuestras parejas, decidieron ir por unas bebidas, como en todo baile, aunque no se permitía, alguien introdujo alcohol de contrabando y algunas personitas comenzaban a sentir el efecto de dicha bebida, Leah era una de ellas, seguramente todo empeoraría en la lunada; así que por eso la mayoría de nosotros manteníamos bajo control lo que injeríamos; la música era muy movida y estaba muy alta, casi no podíamos hablar entre nosotros, aun así me estaba divirtiendo en grande, siempre cuidando que de mi muñeca no desapareciera el brazalete de Esme.

La canción que bailábamos o mejor dicho brincábamos acabó y una drásticamente más lenta comenzó a sonar, esa canción era para bailarse en pareja, así que como los chicos no estaban decidimos ir a buscarlos, pero apenas nos habíamos dado la vuelta, los vimos acercarse… al menos a la mayoría de ellos.

-Ahí vienen los chicos, ahora si podremos bailar- Danielle tenía la misma energía de los gemelos, era la que más había bailado sin parar.

-Pero falta Edward, y Emmett no trae a Rosalie- señaló Ángela.

-Dónde se habrá metido?- pregunte para mí misma.

Los chicos llegaron a nuestro encuentro y tomaron a sus novias de la cintura para comenzar a moverse al ritmo suave de la música, Emmett se acercó a mí pues éramos los únicos sin pareja; voltee a ver a todos un poco confundida, pero los chicos le susurraban algo a las chicas, cada pareja estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, hablando entre cuchicheos y de vez en cuando me lanzaban miradas divertidas y emocionadas, no entendía por qué.

-Emmett? Qué pasa? Dónde está tu hermano? y por qué no estas bailando con Rosalie en lugar de conmigo?- me tuve que poner un poco de puntillas para acercarme a su oído, pues aunque yo traía tacones él era demasiado alto.

-No te preocupes enseguida aparecerá, ellos tenían algo que hacer, juntos, aunque parezca broma; y Edward me pidió que te cuidara por los minutos que él no podría hacerlo… ah! Y que te dijera _"ya es tiempo"_.

-Él y Rosalie? Qué es lo que tenían que hacer? Y ya es tiempo de que?- hacia mil preguntas pero no podía evitarlo, no sabía que pensar- Emmett explícate! No me gusta tanto misterio.- lo mire enojada.

-Solo espera un momento y…

No pudo terminar porque las luces comenzaron a parpadear, y la música cesó de pronto, todos mirábamos alrededor confundidos pero _"mis chicos"_ me miraban a mí como esperando alguna reacción de mi parte, tres segundos después la voz de una chica se escuchó por las bocinas, todos dirigimos nuestra atención al lugar de dónde provenía la voz… el escenario.

Rosalie estaba parada al centro con micrófono en mano, si estando al mismo nivel en el suelo de ella te parecía impresionante… encima de una tarima enfundada en su increíble vestido rojo, te quedabas sin palabras, ella lucía extremadamente hermosa, a pesar de que ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde que Emmett no la dejaba ni respirar y la giraba por la pista con cualquier canción que se escuchara. Mi hermano Oso se agachó hacia a mí y nuevamente me dijo _"ya es tiempo"_. Lo mire interrogante pero me hizo un seña de que escuchara a su novia.

-Bueno… lamento haberles quitado la canción así de repente. Pero hay un número especial preparado para este momento.- se veía segura de sí misma, sin titubear en ninguna de sus palabras.

De pronto, Tanya apareció por detrás del escenario y se acercó a donde Rosalie estaba parada hablándonos.

-Disculpen un momento chicos- se excusó, pero a diferencia de la otra rubia, ella parecía no saber qué hacer y en comparación con Rosalie, Tanya se veía sumamente insignificante con su vestido lila, aunque también era bonita, hoy no lucía muy bien.

Brujanya tapo el micrófono que Rosalie sostenía y se acercó a ella para preguntarle…

-Qué se supone que estás haciendo? Esto no estaba preparado- se podía escuchar la conversación a pesar de que el micrófono estaba _"tapado"_.

-Déjame terminar de hablar y te enterarás junto con los demás- le dijo Rosalie firme en sus palabras.

-No puedes hacer esto Rosalie!- Tanya levantaba su voz cada vez más.

-No me digas qué hacer, además recuerda que yo también estoy en el comité organizador y puedo hacer lo que quiera, y si quiero agregar algo al programa establecido, lo hago!- Emmett se removió un poco incómodo por lo que sucedía en el escenario conociendo el temperamento de su novia.

-Que seas del comité no significa que puedas hacer lo que quieras tu sola! Todos debemos estar de acuerdo en el programa- la cara de brujanya comenzaba a ponerse roja del enojo.

Mi mirada se fue hacia una esquina cerca del escenario. Alice abrazaba a Jasper y miraba desaprobatoriamente la escena que al parecer muchos de nuestros compañeros querían rememorar para el futuro en cada uno de sus teléfonos celulares.

-Deja de hacer el ridículo de una vez Tanya- la voz de Rosalie sonó más fuerte de lo que debería haber sido, pero pareció no importarle. Ella dio un paso más al frente, arrebatando el micrófono de las manos de su compañera y volvió a sonreír amablemente.

-Perdonen la interrupción- le mandó una mirada asesina a Tanya- pero como les decía, esta noche alguien preparó un número especial… el cual estoy presentando justo ahora. Por favor les pido un momento de atención para… Edward!- Tanya volvió su cabeza bruscamente para ver aparecer a su ex novio detrás del escenario, él ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarla y camino directamente hacia Rosalie.

Edward le dio un pequeño abrazo a su amiga, nos quedamos en shock, pues de todos era bien sabido las cosas que sucedían, como el pequeño distanciamiento de los hermanos Cullen y sus amigos. Rosalie respondió el abrazo y luego le sonrió amablemente, avanzó hacia Tanya que los miraba más que desconcertada, la tomo fuertemente del brazo y prácticamente la _**arrastró **_con ella hacia atrás del escenario.

-Bueno… eh… quiero agradecerle a Rosalie por su ayuda y pedirles una disculpa por la interrupción, pero tengo algo que decir- se escucharon murmullos en todo alrededor, algunos seguían grabando con sus celulares y otros se limitaban a prestar toda su atención a Edward.

En eso comprendí!... la dichoso SORPRESA! _"ya era tiempo"_ de ella; cuando lo entendí inmediatamente me escondí detrás de Emmett; él me miro divertido y sin esfuerzo alguno me jalo para ponerme enfrente nuevamente, recargo sus pesados brazos en mis hombros y fue incapaz de que pudiera moverme ni un solo centímetro.

-Ok… todos sabemos que Forks es un pueblo chico- se escucharon murmullos de asentimiento- y queramos o no todos nos enteramos de lo que pasa con cualquiera de nosotros o entre nosotros, estamos de acuerdo?- nuevamente asintieron, esta vez con más fuerza.

-Por eso mismo, todos sabemos lo que pasó entre mis hermanos y amigos hace más de un año- esta vez nadie dijo nada- y todos nos dimos cuenta que extrañamente el año pasado alguien no asistió a clases con nosotros, no es así?- inmediatamente me ruboricé, decenas de ojos me miraban, o algunos que no lo hacían todavía, me buscaban a su alrededor.

-Exacto… Bella, no asistió al Instituto de Forks el curso pasado,- un reflector se enfocó en mí y todos pudieron localizarme mejor- nuevamente todos sabemos por qué o al menos un resumen de lo que pasó- los espectadores me miraban alternativamente a mí y a Edward, uno que otro miraba a los demás chicos _"involucrados"_ en el asunto.

-Ciertamente es que ni nosotros mismos sabemos o sabíamos en ese momento la verdad del asunto- los murmullos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, comentarios sobre las distintas versiones de lo sucedido entre Tanya y yo.- Es por eso que así como todos vieron como mi familia y amigos agredimos y desconfiamos de Bella hace más de un año… quiero que todos sean testigos de cómo le pido disculpas.

Los murmullos cesaron, y miraban a Edward como esperando, yo tenía ganas de matarlo en ese instante, no era necesario hacernos pasar por semejante vergüenza, aunque era un hermoso detalle. Yo lo había perdonado hace mucho, pero si lo que estaba diciendo antes no NOS había dejado suficientemente shockeados, las palabras que salieron de su boca segundos después, detuvo mi corazón, y seguramente el de algunos cuantos también.

-Quiero que todos sean presentes, de algo que SI merece la pena saber… Yo Edward Anthony Cullen AMO A BELLA SWAN y le pido perdón por todo el daño que le hice tiempo atrás!- respiraciones contenidas, taquicardias, paros cardiacos, falta de oxígeno, todo eso podía observarse en el gimnasio del Instituto de Forks, solo faltaba alguien desmayado… y era muy posible que esa fuera yo.

-Quiero que escuchen algo que escribí para la mujer más especial de este mundo…

Edward se dirigió al banquito del piano que anteriormente había ocupado la banda que tocaba. Nuevamente todos estaban en silencio esperando escuchar las primeras notas; las manos de Edward se movían suavemente entre las delicadas teclas y una tierna melodía cobró vida. Sentí que me movía, pero mi cuerpo aun no me respondía por lo que supuse que Emmett era el que me remolcaba cada vez más cerca del escenario, nuestros compañeros nos abrían paso hasta allá, cuando de pronto no solo se escuchó música, sino también palabras.

_**Perdóname **_

_**Si pido más de lo que puedo dar**_

_**Si grito cuando yo debo callar**_

_**Si huyo cuando tú me necesitas más**_

_**Perdóname**_

_**Cuando te digo que no te quiero ya **_

_**Son palabras que nunca sentí **_

_**Que hoy se vuelven contra mí**_

_**Perdóname**_

_**Perdóname**_

_**Perdóname**_

_**Perdóname**_

_**Perdóname**_

_**Perdóname**_

_**Si hay algo que quiero eres tu perdóname**_

_**Si los celos te han dañado alguna vez **_

_**Si alguna noche la pase lejos de ti**_

_**En otros brazos, otro cuerpo y otra piel**_

_**Perdóname **_

_**Si no soy quien tú te mereces si no valgo el **_

_**Dolor que has pagado por mí a veces**_

_**Perdóname**_

_**Si hay algo que quiero eres tú**_

_**Perdóname**_

_**ahh ahh ahh**_

_**Perdóname **_

_**Y no busques un motivo o un por que **_

_**Simplemente yo me equivoque **_

_**Perdóname yehh ehh ehh**_

_**Perdóname**_

_**Perdóname**_

_**Perdóname**_

_**Perdóname**_

_**Perdóname**_

_**Perdóname**_

_**Si hay algo que quiero eres tú **_

_**Perdóname...**_

La canción era hermosa, me percate que mi rostro estaba inundado en lágrimas cuando sentí caer una sobre el escote de mi vestido, la canción había terminado y todos rompieron en aplausos que cesaron rápidamente cuando el intérprete se acercó a la orilla del escenario, pude ver que su rostro se veía sereno, de cierta forma tranquilo, pero también un deje de temor y tristeza, sus ojos estaban muy brillantes y estaba segura que le estaba costando un sacrificio el aguantar las lágrimas para sí mismo.

-Sube… -me dijo una voz a mi espalda, gire mi rostro y Rosalie me miraba sonriente, sus ojos también se veían cristalinos.

Después de eso todos comenzaron a decir _"sube, sube, sube"_ aunque la entrada solo era por la parte de atrás. Vi a Chris acercarse y luego entre él y Emmett me subieron al escenario donde Edward ya me esperaba, él les susurró un gracias a los tres y luego me tomo de las manos y me miro a los ojos. Todos guardaron silencio para escuchar lo que seguía.

-Sé que no te gustan las sorpresas y me imagino que esta fue la peor cosa que pude haber hecho para decirte lo que siento, pero quiero que comprendas que NECESITABA hacerlo, así como se riegan las cosas malas y los problemas, también quiero que se enteren de lo mucho que lamento haber desconfiado de ti y más todavía de lo mucho que TE AMO.- sus ojos verdes se veían expectantes, si mirada era tierna pero podía notar su tensión, yo quería decirle algo, cualquier cosa, lo mucho que lo amaba también o lo mucho que quería matarlo por todo el numerito o que estaba perdonado desde el momento en que me fui, cualquier cosa pero no podía, mi voz no salía.

-Bella por favor, dime algo- lo dijo tan bajo, para que solo yo lo escuchara.

Mire hacia abajo, mis primos y mis amigos me hacían ridículas señas para que hablara, Emmett me hacía asquerosas señas para que simplemente lo besara, Rosalie le pegó a su novio y luego me guiño un ojo, eso fue lo que necesite para recobrar el control sobre mi misma.

-Yo…- mi voz sonaba cortada, apenas y me entendía yo misma, Edward tomo mis mejillas entre sus manos y limpio mis lágrimas con sus pulgares. Me sonrió para tranquilizarme y yo le sonreí de vuelta, eso pareció relajarlo muchísimo,- Yo… eh… la verdad no sé qué decir, solo gracias por este detalle tan hermoso, aunque sabes que no era necesario, quiero matarte o mal herirte por hacer esto pero a la vez solo quiero abrazarte y besarte porque yo también TE AMO- no puedo creer que haya dicho eso delate de todos.

Mis primos y Emmett comenzaron a chiflar y las chicas a gritar, cosa que dio pie para que los demás presentes los imitaran; Edward soltó una de sus manos de mis mejillas y la bajo hasta mi cintura, me acercó a él lo más que se podía y luego tiernamente posó sus labios sobre los míos, parecía que había un interruptor pues cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, todo se apagó, solo éramos él y yo, ni una persona, ni un ruido, ni nada más.

El rose fue suave y corto, él si recordaba que teníamos público, así que solo beso mi labio inferior, lo sostuvo tantito entre sus dientes y luego se separó, mantuvo nuestras frentes unidas y luego me levanto espontáneamente en un abrazo marca Emmett Cullen, giró conmigo en sus brazos y yo trate, espero que con bueno resultados mantener mi vestido en su lugar.

-Bella…? Quieres ser mi novia?- de nuevo el interruptor mágico apareció pues hubo un silencio total. De nuevo me quede sin palabras y todas las chicas presentes me gritaban _"dile que sí"._

-Claro que sí!- casi pareció un grito mi respuesta, luego me lance a sus brazos y lo hice trastabillar un poco.

Los gritos de euforia no se hicieron esperar, de reojo observé como Rosalie hacia una seña al DJ al otro lado del gimnasio y el baile se reanudaba, MI NOVIO, me tomo me de la mano y me arrastro con él para bajar del escenario por la parte de atrás, en cuanto quedamos ocultos del publico recibí el beso que me merecía…

Sus manos sobre mi cintura me tenían acorralada contra una pared, su cuerpo se pegaba al mío de forma natural, mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mis manos enredadas en sus cabellos, sus labios entre los míos parecían no tener suficiente, su lengua delineó mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, sino hubiera estado tan ansiosa como él habría jugado un poco pero ese no era el caso por lo que entreabrí mi boca inmediatamente. Su lengua y la mía se encontraron, parecían danzar juntas, reconociéndose era tan cálida la sensación, podría pasarme toda la vida besando a Edward, pero desgraciadamente necesitábamos aire para respirar. Nos fuimos separando lentamente, sin despegar nuestros labios del todo, cuando al final nos despegamos, nuestras frentes me mantuvieron unidas.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos para encontrarme con una mirada intensa, de color verde un poco oscurecida, Edward me miraba con amor y ternura, acarició mis labios seguramente hinchados con su pulgar y luego se acercó a mi rostro poco a poco.

-No sabes cuánto he esperado por esto- confesó.

-Pensé que nunca podría pasar- también me confesé

-Sé que fui un gran tonto, pero prometo que no desperdiciaré la oportunidad que acabas de darme, TE AMO y te lo demostrare cada uno de los momentos que pase contigo, hasta que tú me pidas lo contrario.

-Cómo sé que esto no es el mejor sueño que he tenido?

-Solo recuerda la vergüenza que te hice pasar hace unos momentos y veras que el sentimiento no puede ser producto de tu imaginación, no eres tan creativa- lo empuje de los hombros, e hice que retrocediera unos pasos de mí.

-Es cierto, eso no puede ser un sueño, lo que me recuerda que más al rato cuando todo termine tu y yo tendremos nuestra primera pelea de novios por lo que me hiciste pasar- el soltó una carcajada y avanzo nuevamente hacía mí.

-Soportaré cualquier regaño, solo porque escucharte de decir la palabra novios para referirte a nosotros, lo vale.- sonreí tontamente y volví a poner mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.- al fin eres MI NOVIA y nada ni nadie cambiará eso, te lo prometo.

Preferí callar, y rogar porque cumpliera su promesa. Acorte la distancia mínima que nos separaba, ahora fui yo la desesperada que pidió permiso para entrar, esta vez el beso era más desesperado, quería asegurarme que el momento era real, que Edward y yo éramos novios y que él me tenía entre sus brazos dándome un beso genial, mis dedos jalaban su cabello lentamente; otra vez la necesidad de aire nos separó pero no por mucho tiempo, iniciamos un último beso antes de salir. Un beso cargado de sentimientos, lento y sin prisas, sus manos sujetaban mi rostro y las mías reposaban sobre sus brazos, estábamos a punto de separarnos cuando algo lo hizo por nosotros. Edward fue arrancado de mis brazos.

-Te tragarás a mi prima!- Leah estaba un poquito _"feliz"_.- han demorado demasiado y vine a buscarlos, recuerda que tengo que cuidarte Bellita- me miraba _"seria_"- y tú…- hundió su dedo en el pecho de Edward- prometiste regresarla sana y salva a casa así que mantén tus pegajosas manos quietas- me puse roja por el comentario y Edward solo levanto las manos rendido.- muy bien, así me gusta, ahora salgamos de aquí que no quiero ser tía todavía- dicho lo último se encamino hacia afuera.

-De dónde consiguieron tanto alcohol, y quién la dejo acabárselo?- me pregunto.

-No tengo idea, mejor vayamos a ver cómo están los demás.- Él tomo mi mano y caminamos detrás de Leah.

Ella se volteó y miro nuestras manos unidas… -qué te dije de esas manos?- miro acusatoriamente a Edward y luego me jalo a mí para pasarme uno de sus brazos por los hombros, impidiendo que mi novio se me acercara.

Esperaba que se le bajara pronto, porque si no los planes de la lunada se podrían cancelar, o peor… Leah crearía todo un caos, y más nos valía sostenernos porque nos podría agarrar mal parados y terminar igual o peor que ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok.. les avise k kuando se me akabaran los kapis escritos no tendria fecha de actualizacion : lamento eso y kisiera poder actualizar seguido pero la escuela no me da tiempo :( terminare la historia! eso es seguro.. pero les pido un poko de paciencia y les agradezco a todas las k leen a pesar de la demora.**

**ESTE CAPITULO:**

***Tiene imagenes k iran directo al face! **

***Tiene video k tmbn publikare el enlace en el face!**

**ASI K ESPERO SUS "ME GUSTA" Y SUS COMENTARIOS TANTO AQUI KOMO ALLA! :D**

**son las 11:40pm hora de mexico del dia 26-sep-11... asi k mañana por la tarde subire el video y las imagenes...**

**XOXO - Leah!**


End file.
